


Little Witch Academia: The Olde Families' Affair

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Magic, Magic-Users, Politics, Witches, Wizards, akko is smarter, based on a previous one-shot story, mature akko, mom chariot, mom croix, more open diana, season 1 followup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: After breaking the seal of the Grand Triskellion, the last thing Atsuko Kagari had expected was for her life to become completely intertwined with Diana Cavendish, heir to the Cavendish family and new member of the olde family heads. With the discovery of her lingering feelings for the blonde witch, a net of conspiracies and olde family secrets comes to threaten their bond and their future.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 67
Kudos: 214





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! Just wanted to share with you that I decided to create a separate story for this ongoing thread I had in "Many Adventures of Atsuko Kagari..." You will notice that some of the chapters are exactly the same as already posted while in other instances I've added extra information to make sure the one-shots would fit together.  
> So if you're new to this story then welcome! And if you're not, then welcome back!  
> Prologue is new content specifically written for this story.

After the missile crisis, Atsuko Kagari had expected things to change at Luna Nova. She knew the whole world had seen Diana and her fight against the missile and return magic to the world. Had seen the incredible spells and magic she had cast while fighting the darkness. Yet no one apart from their groups of friends really cared about what happened. To the rest of Luna Nova, life continued to be like it had always been. 

Which meant that Akko was still seen as a clumsy and dumb witch. 

Although things hadn’t changed for Akko, the brunette witch had realized that she herself had changed. That she had become smarter and wiser when it came to casting spells. 

Before, she had been desperate to show others her abilities and her magic. Now, she wanted to practice and improve her skills before trying to show the rest of witches at Luna Nova what she was capable of. 

In a way, the missile crisis had helped Akko mature. Had shown Akko that she couldn’t really just dive into a problem and expect things to simply work out. She had also realized that many times she had put her friends and the people around her in danger with her irresponsible use of magic. And Diana, whom she had seen as a rival, had now become a friend. A person that the Japanese witch knew would always support her and would never lead her astray. 

Realizing that had baffled Akko because who would have thought that the person Akko would turn to trust out the most was Diana Cavendish? The two of them were so different, came from such different worlds and people had such different expectations from them…

It was naive to think that the two of them were the same. 

Before that had always bored Akko, to the point of her acting childishly when speaking to the blonde witch. 

But she was now noticing that it no longer mattered to her if people would always see Diana as superior than her. Specially since realizing that Diana deserved the praise and admiration because she had worked really hard for it. 

And while their friendship had led to many Luna Nova witches talking about Akko behind her back, the brunette witch had no regrets about her relationship with Diana. She knew that the people that were mocking her were only doing it out of jealousy. To them, Diana seemed so out of reach and to have someone like Akko be the one that spent time with her… 

Thinking that always made Akko chuckle. 

“Akko?” she hears a familiar voice call her and she turns around to see Diana making her way towards her. “Have you been waiting long for me?” 

“Not too long.” she smiles. “Besides, this spot is really something.” she points at all the small fairies moving around her. “I could just stay lost here forever.” 

“It is quite special.” Diana agrees with her. “And fairies, they don’t usually let humans stay very close to them. So the fact that they haven’t moved away even with our presence here… It must mean that they like you.” 

This makes Akko blush. 

“Diana you tease!” the Japanese witch chuckles. “And if you’re using that argument, then the fairies must also like you too because you’re here now and so are them.” 

Now Diana is the one that blushes. 

“Your assumption is not incorrect.” 

“Is it really that hard for you to say that I’m right?” Akko teases her. 

“You’re right.” Diana mutters. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Akko stands up. “With that said though, are you ready to begin? I’ve been practicing my spells and I feel like I can make the fireworks last for longer now.” 

“I’ve been trying to use the enhancing spell as much as I can to get my body used to the exertion. I feel confident in my ability to not drop you.” 

“Alright!” Akko moves excitedly from side to side. “Seriously Diana, this is going to be so awesome!” 

“Remind me again how you convinced me to do this with you?” 

“Because you wanted to learn how to use the enhancing spell and you’re a sucker for Shiny Chariot just as much as I am.” 

“Right…” Diana blushes while taking her wand out. “Now let’s hurry Akko. Although we still haven’t been discovered, we need to be careful.” 

“Understood.” Akko agrees and puts herself in position. Once she’s set, the dance begins. 

The feelings that Akko had started to experience when dancing with Diana had also been a new discovery. While her motives to approach Diana to practice this Shiny Chariot choreography at first had been completely innocent, Akko was starting to realize that she really liked the feeling of Diana’s hands on her. And there was just something about the way the two of them were able to communicate without speaking loudly. It was like she knew exactly what Diana was thinking and vice-versa. She knew when to move to the left, when to cast a spell, when to let Diana lead and when to stare right at the blonde’s eyes. 

Akko knew that her feelings must have been very clear to see to Diana: The happiness, the trust, the excitement and the beginning of a crush… 

Hell, she sometimes believed that Diana was staring at her with that same look!

But she knew that there were many things that separated the two of them. That they belonged in two different worlds and that she would only bring Diana down if something more than friendship were to develop between them. 

That was what one part of her was telling her. 

Another voice, a louder voice, was telling her to let go and to trust Diana. To trust their bond and to show the blonde witch what she felt. Because wasn’t it selfish of her to hide these feelings from her best friend? And wasn’t it unfair for her to be the sole person to decide what path they should take? 

Because of that, Akko had decided to keep having these sessions with Diana. To remain close to the Cavendish witch and hope that something would happen that would give them the opportunity to confirm their feelings. 

She just hoped that opportunity came soon enough…


	2. Prologue 2: A Light in the Middle of my Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix is lost and doesn't know what to do after watching Akko break the seal of the Grand Triskellion.

Croix was terribly confused. Her lifelong dream, her never-ending quest; had been finished by a seventeen-year-old young woman. Her non-stop hours of work, her sacrifices and past regrets, had been shown to be all unnecessary and regretful sacrifices by Atsuko Kagari. The young woman had made her see that her idea of what magic is had been wrong. Had shown her that Chariot had been right all those years ago. And that, if Croix would have believed in her and supported her (instead of manipulating her and using her to further her selfish desires), they would have also been capable of breaking the seal of the Grand Triskellion.

Why then, were Croix and Chariot not capable of doing the same all those years ago? 

Was it because of her jealousy? Or because of their innocence and the fact that there wasn’t someone there that protected them from said jealousy? Akko had Chariot besides her, a guidance that had prevented many accidents and calamities from befalling the little witch (Croix being one of them). While in their situation, it was Croix the one that usually had to protect Chariot from herself.

Closing her eyes, Croix didn’t know the next step she would have to take. She, with the help of Chariot, had already disposed of all of her SS machines and was patiently waiting for the Ministry to arrive to Luna Nova. She knew that Principal Holbrook had to inform the authorities of what happened and had insisted to the older woman that it was the right thing to do.

Besides, some time away from Luna Nova and her past demons could help her move on.

She had been so focused on the Grand Triskellion and bringing magic back that she had forgotten why SHE had wanted to learn magic.

She had forgotten her dream…

“Excuse me…” Croix hears a hesitant voice asking from outside the door. “Can I come in?”

Looking up, the lilac-haired woman sees Akko smiling softly at her. Surprised, she simply nods and lets the brunette witch sit in front of her.

“I’m surprised to see you here…” she tells her honestly because she had been expecting Akko to stay away from her.

Specially after all she had done to the young witch, she didn’t deserve her forgiveness.

“I wanted to come see you…” Akko tells her confidently. “I have so many questions… But I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Croix chuckles sadly.

“You, Akko, are truly something…” she smiles warmly. “Here you are, worried about making me remember something painful when all I did since I arrived to Luna Nova was prevent you from succeeding and making your dream come true.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons for doing so.” the brunette tells her softly. “Misguided reasons perhaps, but still, reasons that made you act that way towards me.” she gives her a warm smile. “Because the times we didn’t talk about magic and its future, I saw a side of you that was good and kind. You were confident in your beliefs and skills. You truly wanted a better world for magic and that is something I respect. Because in your world, people like me, who don’t come from magical families, can have the same aspirations and dreams as the rest.”

“Akko…” Croix murmurs in complete awe.

“You know how mean and relentless people can be to you when they realize that you’re different than them.” Akko gives her a knowing smile. “You saw it happen to me many times and intervened on my behalf. You welcomed me with open arms to your class when all the other teachers, except Ursula-Sensei, tried their best to make me quit Luna Nova.”

“But I did it because you were the owner of the Claiomh Solai… To observe you and see what kind of witch you were.”

“Perhaps that was one of your reasons…” she tells the older woman brightly. “But surely you could have seen my abilities after one class. And, you could have told me that I wasn’t good enough and ask me to leave the class since it was an elective. But you didn’t. You even taught me very valuable skills, Croix-Sensei.”

Croix feels horrible. She doesn't deserve this kindness. She deserves to be punished and to be left alone. This outstretched hand, offering her understanding and forgiveness, shouldn’t be trying to pull her from the darkness.

“Why are you telling me all of these things?” she chokes out while feeling tears falling down. “I hurt you Akko! I used you because I knew how much Chariot cares about you and I wanted to hurt her. I didn’t think about your well-being and I got you in terrible danger! How can you possibly be there, smiling at me and consoling me? You should hate me for what I have done to you.”

“I could never hate you, Sensei. I think I even love you a little.” she smiles sadly at the woman and gets even closer to her while grabbing her hands. “When I was using the Shiny Rod, it allowed me to see and feel the memories of its past users. And there was one memory that made me feel so warm and happy. It was of Chariot performing magic before the Lunar Witch contest. There was no one around, and it was in the middle of the night. But Chariot was there doing her magic, smiling and laughing at the fact that she had gotten better at magic.”

Akko, with tears in her eyes as well, gives Croix a dashing smile while squeezing her hands tighter.

“And while I was watching all of this, I felt so much happiness and love. A love that didn’t correspond to my feelings because I didn’t know Chariot. I admired her, and wanted to be like her, but I couldn’t love her the way that memory’s feelings did. And it took me this long to realize it, but I now know that those were your feelings, Croix-Sensei. You were the one watching Chariot that night, the one telling her that she was a great witch and that her magic was beautiful and true.”

Now openly crying, Croix was doing her best to not collapse because of the memories of that night. She had realized that day, while watching Chariot perform, that she loved her friend. It had been way before they got separated. When both of them were excited about being the ones asked to bring magic back.

When they were a team…

“That was such a long time ago.” the lilac-haired cries desperately. “I am not the same person I used to be back then.”

“I think you could be…” Akko tells her confidently. “And just like you believed all those years ago, I will believe in you, Croix-Sensei. Like I know Chariot will do as well.”

“I… I don’t deserve this from you, Akko. I don’t deserve this from anyone.” she continues saying brokenly. “And Chariot, she could never forgive me.”

“Would you forgive her, if your situations were the opposite?”

“Yes, I would.” Croix surprises herself by the quickness of her answer.

“Then why wouldn’t she forgive you as well?” Akko asks her with a soft smile. “I know that she cares about you the same way you do.”

“That cannot be. I have hurt her very much. If you only knew how much…”

“I know.” Akko whispers sadly. “But I also understand that she hurt you as well… Or at least that’s what she thinks, Croix-Sensei.”

_Chariot had hurt me?_

“She blames herself for not being a good friend. For not seeing your pain and being selfish in her dream. For not realizing that her claim of making people happy with magic was making you, her closest friend and the person she cared most about, unhappy.” Akko tells her sadly. “And I think she has the same difficulty that you have in forgiving herself for that.”

“But I didn’t tell her… It wasn’t her responsibility!”

“Then perhaps you should tell her that.”

“Even if I did…” Croix says defeated. “What she did to me doesn’t compare to what I did. What I almost caused…”

“That may be…” Akko admits softly to her. “But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try to earn her forgiveness, right? To try to be better and make your dream come true.”

“My dream…” she whispers sadly. “I think I have forgotten what it is.”

“To make magic of course!” the young witch tells her happily. “To have people of all backgrounds use magic! To make magic known and to help people like Chariot and I make our dreams come true!”

Croix looks up when she feels a soft body hugging her tight.

“Isn’t your dream, Croix-Sensei, a beautiful one? Isn’t it worth fighting for?” Akko asks her softly. “Because I believe it is. And I will fight and help you make it come true.”

“Akko…” Croix whispers brokenly. “Do I really deserve this?”

“We all deserve love and a second chance, Croix-Sensei.” the brunette witch explains to her warmly. “Please, accept it. Embrace it. And be happy.”

Crying and nodding, Croix just lets herself go and hugs the young woman that had become a guiding light in her darkness. She had a very long way to go, but today, she had been offered the opportunity to start anew.

And she was not going to waste it.

She was going to embrace it and make things right.

For Akko…

For Chariot…

For herself…

 _Now I understand,_ she kept thinking while getting comforting and kind words from Akko, _why Chariot loves you so much…_


	3. What is Wrong with Diana? formerly called Is Diana Gay or European?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda starts noticing the strange way Diana acts when close to Akko.  
> Hence, she needs to get to the bottom of it.

When many thought of Amanda O’Neil, they immediately placed the words ‘rebel’ and ‘dumb’ next to her. But, although Amanda enjoyed creating some innocent chaos from time to time, she was not a fool. In fact, she was a very intelligent and pretty capable witch as well. The only thing that prevented her from showing this to the world was the fact that in order to get good grades, you had to do your homework.

And Amanda hated to do homework.

But what she did enjoy was getting to the truth. And lately, there had been a very specific person that had captured Amanda’s interest.

Diana Cavendish.

The girl, at first, had seen like the typical rich girl that refused to invest her time in non-important matters. While she was truly intelligent and talented, her cold personality allowed her to nonchalantly create this air of superiority and brilliance without being truly mean and obnoxious about it. To Amanda, that showed the cunning and planning personality that Diana had and her ability to influence others without them realizing that they were acting the way the blonde witch wanted them to.

Amanda had admired that about the blonde witch, she had even tried to emulate it by acting indifferent and rebellious with the people that surrounded her. Alas, the situation didn’t work in her favor and instead she found herself slowly enjoying her time at Luna Nova. Hence, she had decided to leave the kingdom in the hands of Diana.

Or that was what she had thought before the missile crisis. Because to Amanda, it was pretty clear that the Diana before the crisis was completely different to the new Diana. She was baffled by the 180-degree change the young heiress had gone through since it was like seeing a new person that happened to have the same face and voice of Diana Cavendish. Amanda refused to believe that the cold heiress, the Ice Queen, the pride of Luna Nova; had transformed into a blushing and blubbering mess right in front of her without a responsible and powerful catalyst.

Sitting in the garden while drinking tea, Amanda took a quick look around her and almost immediately focused on her latest obsession. Diana, as usual, was sitting in front of her, her eyes uninterested and bored following the mechanics of drinking tea while pretending to be involved in the conversation.

Typical aristocrat behavior.

“Look, look!” Amanda hears a very familiar voice and turns around to look at Akko, who was flying around the garden on top of her broom. “Today I’m moving!”

“Yay Akko.” Sucy teases her warmly. “Like at 5 mph.”

“So slow…” the red-haired girl chuckles as well.

“But I still moved!” Akko doesn’t let their comments affect her and gets down from the broom, quickly making her way to the table where Amanda and Diana were sitting.

“Did you see that?” she asks the blonde witch and Amanda was expecting her to merely nod or give Akko a polite answer.

What happened instead was that Diana smiled brightly at the brunette and truly stared at her, giving Akko her full attention.

“I did.” Diana tells her softly. “You are improving so much.”

“Thank you!” Akko gets even closer to Diana and grabs her hands. “Soon enough I’ll be able to beat you.” she jokes and the blonde laughs with her.

 _Unbelievable…_ Amanda thinks while watching Diana squeeze Akko’s hands and respond to the touch.

“If you continue like this then I’m sure you will.” Diana encourages Akko and blushes profusely when Akko hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

_Interesting…_

_This,_ Amanda thinks while watching Diana swallowing her tea in an attempt to calm down, _needed to be investigated._

* * *

“We have gathered here today…” Amanda says loudly while looking at the witches sitting around her. “In order to answer a very important question. A question that is a matter of life and death.” the red-haired keeps the suspense intense.

“Tell us already!” Barbara complains while holding Hannah close.

“I’m starting to believe that you won’t tell us anything interesting.” Sucy murmurs completely bored. “We’ve been here for half an hour already and all we have done is eat Jasminka’s snacks.”

Jasminka nods in agreement while taking out more candy.

“Ok! Ok!” Amanda gives up and goes straight to the point. “Have you noticed anything strange going on with Diana?”

“Is that the question?” Lotte asks confused. “I didn’t know you cared about her that much.”

This makes Sucy give her a dangerous smile.

“Could it be that you like Diana?” she teases the American who blushes despite herself.

“No!” she defends herself quickly. “I like her, but not like that!”

“Not like what?” Lotte interrogates her. “Like a friend?”

“Of course I like her like a friend.”

“Then why are you asking if there’s something going on with her?” Hannah asks.

“Yeah, we are her teammates and we haven’t seen anything odd.” Barbara adds.

Amanda groans in frustration.

“Seriously how dense can you all be?!” she closes her eyes in exasperation. “Are you really that oblivious?!”

 _“Oblivious to what?_ ” Constanze writes on her notepad.

“To the fact that Diana may be very gay for Akko!” she screams and this makes all the witches in the room stare at her.

“Diana, gay?” Barbara asks and laughs loudly. “No Amanda, you’re mistaken. Diana is not gay.”

“She’s European.” Hannah says as if that explains everything.

“European?” Amanda asks confused.

“Yes, you know, European.” Diana’s roommates say.

“You don’t even know what that means!” the red-haired exclaims.

“You’re the one that doesn’t get it. I mean, Americans and Europeans are completely different in that regard.”

“You did not just go there.” Amanda says murderously.

“Okay, I think that what Barbara and Hannah are trying to say is that Europeans act and behave differently than Americans.” Lotte acts as an intermediary.

“That may be true.” she agrees with the pixie-haired witch. “But you can’t tell me that you haven’t seen the way those two have gotten closer.”

“Amanda is right.” Sucy says absently. “Akko only talks about Diana and Diana blushes every time Akko talks to her.”

“Whenever Akko gets too close to Diana, she starts drinking her tea and eating her food faster.” Jasminka adds too.

 _“Diana is crazy about Akko.”_ Constanze writes.

“No way!” Hannah exclaims immediately.

“Diana is not gay.” Barbara adds.

“What do you mean she’s not gay?” Amanda asks confused. “What about the way she touches Akko, or the way she blushes when the two of them are talking, or the fact that both of them are not here because Diana offered Akko to tutor her?”

“Because Diana is a good friend…” Hannah says confused.

“I give up!” Amanda exclaims dramatically. “This is ridiculous.”

“Since it seems that we can’t solve this…” Sucy says from her sit. “How about we have a bet and see who is right?”

“A bet on what?” Jasminka asks interested.

“Is Diana gay or European?” the pink-haired girl chuckles.

“You’re on.” Amanda says excited.

* * *

Walking through the yard, Amanda, Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah and Barbara are trying their best to not bring attention to themselves. Still, watching seven witches trying their best to hide in the bushes was a sight in itself.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lotte murmurs while feeling someone’s hand on her butt.

“Sorry.” Sucy apologizes to her while moving a little backwards. “And yes, we would have never agreed on a verdict.” she then looks at Hannah and Barbara. “What those two need is evidence. And, we’re going to provide that.”

“Diana and Akko should be near.” Amanda hushes them down and guides them towards the courtyard. “I’m so going to win this bet.” she whispers to herself but stops advancing when she sees a shadow in front of them.

Amanda raises her hand and asks the six witches behind her to stop moving.

“Of course I’m keeping an eye on them!” they hear an exasperated voice and Amanda takes out her head from the bushes so she can see who it is. “Who do you think I am?”

“That’s Professor Ursula.” Lotte whispers worriedly.

“What is she even doing here?” Amanda asks bitterly.

“I know, I remember those times when we studied together.” Ursula says out-loud and that’s when the girls notice that she has a cellphone on her hand.

“I wonder who she’s talking to…” Hannah murmurs.

“I bet I know who it is.” Sucy chuckles knowingly.

“Really Croix?” the older woman chuckles warmly. “You’re becoming a bad influence on Akko.” they can hear the warmth and tenderness in her voice.

“Yeah, she certainly has helped us become better people.” Ursula continues saying and that’s the moment Jasminka has to move a little and ends up making all of the girls fall in a domino effect.

And of course, they happen to fall right in front of Professor Ursula, who, because of the fright, raises her wand at them.

“Girls!” the red-haired woman admonishes them while putting her weapon away. “What are you doing hiding behind the bushes?!”

Instead of an answer, what they hear is a thunderous laugh coming from the cellphone.

“Croix!” Ursula admonishes her friend and starts murmuring. “No, you can’t talk to them.”

 _“I think we have found Professor Ursula’s Achilles heel.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad and all the young witches agree.

“Fine, I will let you participate in this discussion.” Ursula surrenders before putting the phone on speaker. “Tell me girls, what were you doing hiding behind the bushes?”

This makes Croix laugh loudly.

 _“No matter how you say that, it sounds hilarious.”_ the lilac-haired woman tells her friend. _“But I also want to know what you were doing there. Not spying on your professor, right?”_

All the girls immediately turn to Amanda, giving her the responsibility of saving them from this situation.

_But what to do?_

“Of course not!” Amanda says immediately. “We were trying to spy on someone, but not Professor Ursula.” she admits the truth and hears all her friends groan.

“And who were you planning to spy on, Miss O’Neill?” Ursula asks her seriously. “You do know that is an invasion of a person’s privacy.”

“Of course we know.” the younger red-haired says quickly. “But we just had to know if Diana is gay or European.”

Silence, as it happened when Amanda first said that in front of the girls, is the answer that comes from Ursula and Croix.

That is, of course, until the lilac-haired woman realizes what the young witch said and started laughing out-loud.

 _“Chariot!”_ Croix tries to say between her laughs. _“Are they even real?”_ she continues cackling. _“Gay or European! HAHAHAHAHA!”_

“It’s an important question!” Amanda defends herself while blushing. “Especially since those two…” she points towards Hannah and Barbara. “Think that Diana is acting like a schoolgirl in front of Akko because she’s European.”

 _“So we were right…”_ Croix chirps happily. _“The Cavendish girl really seems to like our dear Akko.”_

“Croix!” Ursula admonishes her.

“You see, they think so too!” Amanda exclaims triumphantly.

“They may be just as confused as you all are…” Hannah starts saying but stops talking when they see green lights coming their way.

“Quick, we must all hide!” Sucy tells them and Jasminka makes sure of grabbing Ursula and placing her behind the bush as well.

“Why are you hiding me?!” the red-haired shrieks. “I don’t have to hide.”

“Shh!” Lotte is the one that silences the older woman and that makes all the girls, including the red-haired woman, obey. “There they are…”

 _“Chariot, you better go ahead and start a video-call or I will never forgive you.”_ Croix threatens her lightly and the red-haired does as said.

“What are they even doing?” Barbara asks while watching the two of them stand in front of each other. “They’re not doing any kind of magic.”

“Not yet…” Constanze speaks softly and all witches look at the way the two girls join their wands and fireworks start coming out.

Silently, they all stare at the show going on in front of them. Diana, who had taken the lead, was holding Akko close and moving her in perfect circles, making sure of keeping the fireworks and magic around. Akko, meanwhile was twisting and producing shapes out of her own wand. Both of them had bright smiles on their faces and were using their bodies in complete symphony. In fact, they all noticed that Diana took every opportunity to caress the brunette’s face and Akko responded to the touch by kissing her palm.

The music soon became dramatic, which meant that the soft choreography changed to an action scene, filled with Akko jumping in the air and being supported by Diana who used enhancing magic on her legs and arms.

“So that’s why she asked me to teach her that spell…” Ursula whispers in complete awe.

“They’re performing.” Hannah says shocked at watching the way her friend was laughing and acting. “And Diana, she looks beautiful.”

Remaining quiet until the end, all the witches were simply absorbing everything the two girls in front of them were unconsciously giving them. Although they had known that Diana liked Akko and that the brunette liked the blonde as well; what they were seeing went beyond a simple crush. It was almost as if those two had been destined to be together and fit each other perfectly.

Just as it started, the performance ended, and all witches silently watched as Akko ran towards Diana and hugged her with all her might. The blonde, who was trying her best to not put her hands on the brunette’s butt, simply closed her eyes and held Akko tighter, showing them all how she truly felt about her. Although they couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, it was pretty clear that Akko was thanking Diana for her help. And, surprisingly, Diana was doing the same. Both were, in their own ways, completely captivated and enamored by the other.

“You were right…” Amanda hears Hannah tell her from behind. “Diana is gay.”

“And you were right too.” the red-haired tells her with a soft smile. “She’s European as well…”

“So she is gay AND European.” Barbara says and that’s when all the witches, including Ursula and Croix, laugh out-loud.

“Now girls…” the older woman scolds them. “Tomorrow you will all come to my classroom and stay for detention.”

“But…” Amanda starts complaining. “You were spying on them too!”

“That may be.” Ursula tells her with a mean smile. “But I’m not the one out during curfew.”

“That’s just evil.” Sucy murmurs proudly. “I like it.”

 _“I like it too!”_ they still hear Croix from the cellphone and after laughing at their professor the girls made sure to return to their room.

 _“Seriously, these girls are truly something.”_ Croix tells her after making sure that no one else was around.

“Indeed.” Ursula gives her a soft smile while sitting in a bench.

 _“That dance brought back many memories…”_ the lilac-haired woman tells her softly. _“Wonderful memories.”_

“I could never forget it.” the red-haired admits it. “I’m surprised Akko and Diana knew it as well.”

 _“They both used the Claiomh Solai when they destroyed the missile.”_ Croix reminds her. _“Akko and Diana must have seen the memories of its previous owner and learned the steps.”_

“I wonder if we looked like they did while dancing…”

_“We’ll have to ask one of the older witches and see if they were spying on us just like we were doing earlier.”_

“Croix!” Ursula reprimands her friend while laughing.

 _“I may not have shown it very much… But I was crazy about you, Chariot.”_ Croix confesses softly to her. _“But I just… Got lost in the way.”_

“I was crazy about you too.” Ursula gives her a warm smile. “And you weren’t the only one that lost her way.” she comforts her friend. “I was selfish too.”

 _“I know that there are many things that we still need to talk about…”_ Croix starts saying carefully. _“But I hope that someday you find it in your heart to give me another chance. To make things right. To show you that what I’ve felt for you all of these years still remains the same.”_

This makes Ursula smile brightly.

“Then come to Luna Nova, Croix. When you come to Luna Nova…” she promises her friend. “Come find me. And tell me all of this again.”

 _“I’ll come to Luna Nova, Chariot.”_ Croix vows to her and they both know that it’s going to happen very soon.


	4. Sometimes People can be Very Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of the witches of Luna Nova are jealous about Akko's new popularity. Diana, who was used to being surrounded by fans, was surprised to see that no one was trying to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: It discusses bullying and the immediate trauma of being on the receiving end of mistreatment.  
> Although the show shows this in a comedic way, the reality is that bullying is always an awful and traumatic experience for the person receiving it.

Diana was calmly walking around the school, which was a strange and welcomed event. Before the missile crisis, the blonde witch had a group of people surrounding her and asking her for help almost all the time. And, while she offered them her services and knowledge, there were moments when Diana just wanted to be left alone and have time to think about herself.

So the fact that today there was no one around was a nice reprieve for the heiress.

Still, she couldn't help but think that it was too strange that there was no one around. Classes had already finished and usually students walked around the yards until dinner was ready. To Diana, this meant that there was something else going on.

It meant trouble.

Moving along the flower path, Diana could notice that there was a concentration of students a couple of feet away. They were laughing and screaming while forming a circle. Not understanding very well what was going on, the blonde witch got closer to the commotion and opened her eyes in complete shock when she saw that Akko was in the middle of the circle, trying to perform and use her magic.

"What's going on?" Diana asks confused to a group of seniors who were not in the center of the commotion.

"Diana…" a brunette acknowledges her. "We just got here ourselves a couple of minutes ago."

"But we heard some girls say that Akko was using magic and we wanted to see it. You know, since the missile incident, Akko has been laying relatively low and not using her magic."

Indeed, Akko had become more cautious and calm about using her magic. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had already achieved one of her goals by meeting Shiny Chariot; or the fact that meeting her idol and realizing who she truly was had changed what she thought of magic. Nevertheless, Diana had noticed these changes within Akko and had been supporting her since they returned to Luna Nova.

Because Diana had decided, while watching the stars in space with Akko, to protect the brunette witch from anyone that tried to hurt her.

Because she had realized during the missile crisis that she liked Akko.

Like liked her more than friends.

And Diana, who was determined and decisive once she made up her mind about something, had promised herself to spend more time with Akko in order to get to know her better.

And Akko, being her warm and welcoming self, had allowed her to come to her practices, to hang out with her friends and to accompany her during her night shows.

She had even taught Diana some routines and dances that she had created following the choreography and style her mentor used during her time as Shiny Chariot.

But, being with Akko all the time also meant that the blonde heiress was one of the few people who knew why Akko wasn't using her magic in public.

And it was because of the fact that Akko couldn't do the type of magic she had done during the missile crisis.

Professor Croix had explained to them that the Shiny Rod took magic directly from Yggdrasil. That meant that unlike the rest of wands that took magic from the Leylines, the energy source of the Shiny Rod was 100 times more powerful.

Which meant that the user of the Shiny Rod would automatically have more magic and would be capable of creating bigger and more powerful spells.

So, when Akko started to use her wand again, she noticed that she was no longer capable of using the same spells she had used with the Shiny Rod. And the brunette witch, who was saddened but still determined to become an entertainer, had decided to not do any kind of magic in public until her current skills could match the ones she showed on live television.

Which was why Diana was completely baffled about watching Akko go against her earlier wishes. It made the blonde witch think of the current situation and what had happened before she arrived.

"Diana!" she hears the familiar voice of Lotte calling her. "Thank Jennifer you're here!"

"What happened?" she asks carefully while stepping away from the seniors. "Why is Akko doing magic when she said she wanted to practice more before doing so?"

"It wasn't her fault." Sucy tells her bitterly. "She is protecting us."

"What do you mean?" Diana asks worriedly.

"They mean that Akko is trying to protect us after we made some seniors get mad at us." Amanda tells her angrily while also getting close. "They started insulting Jasminka and Constanze, calling them freaks, and I got angry." she murmurs dejectedly.

"And Amanda immediately tried to fight them although they were three against one." Jasminka whispers.

"They were going to jinx me." the red-haired continues her story. "Until Akko, Lotte and Sucy arrived and asked them to stop bothering us."

"The seniors immediately laughed at Akko and told her that if she now thought of herself as some sort of hero or powerful witch because of the missile incident." Sucy explains to her.

"She honestly didn't want to do it." Lotte says while crying. "But those seniors said that if she wanted them to leave Amanda and her friends alone, then she would have to perform for them."

Diana feels herself getting angrier and angrier with each new thing that she was learning. Akko, of course, would immediately run and defend her friends from stronger and more powerful witches. That was the brunette's essence and one of the reasons why Diana admired and liked her so much.

"Where are the professors?" Diana asks worriedly.

"They're in a meeting." Jasminka tells them sadly. "I heard earlier that they were going to discuss allowing more witches like Akko enroll in the school."

"Do you think that has something to do with all of this?" Sucy asks confused. "That they planned all of this as a way to reject Akko and witches like her?"

"It's too much of a coincidence to not see it that way." Diana murmurs while noticing who the seniors were. "McCallister, she forms part of the student council. So I'm sure she must be aware of the professors' plans."

"She was the one that started insulting Jasminka." Amanda says angrily. "It's like they sat where we always sit and out of nowhere began saying these awful things about my friends. I couldn't just stay quiet and let her do so." she apologizes with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not." Diana gives her a soft smile. "You wouldn't be you if you did. And I'm sure Akko knows that as well."

"After Akko agreed to their terms, they pushed us out of the circle and the rest of their friends are preventing us from going in." Lotte says angrily while again trying to push her way through. "Let me in!"

"No way stupid pixie." one of the seniors tells her with a mean smile. "Just stay quiet and watch the show your friend will show us."

"Will you also stop me from going through?" Diana asks the same girl darkly and this makes her gulp and move away.

Moving forward, Diana can see that Akko has tears in her eyes and that she's murmuring spells and incantations that are not taking any effect.

"What's wrong Akko?!" McCallister mocks her. "Can't you do it?" she laughs out-loud. "Realizing that you're just as useless as you've always been?"

"I knew that it was all fake." another girl exclaims happily. "That it must have all been done by the Cavendish girl and Akko just tagged along."

"Some hero you are." McCallister tells Akko and uses her wand to push her to the ground. "Always acting all happy and innocent around the school. I honestly don't understand how you made your way here…" she smiles menacingly. "But I'm sure that even you will want to leave after this…" she prepares to do a spell but is stopped by Diana.

"Don't you dare touch her." Diana whispers angrily and all the witches preventing her from getting close to Akko begin to step away.

"Why are you moving?!" the girl that was attacking Akko screams at them. "We are more than them! Even the great Diana Cavendish cannot dodge 12 spells."

"If you don't move…" the blonde heiress continues threatening them and she can feel her magic starting to lose control. "I will not be responsible for the injuries you may obtain."

"Injuries?!" McCallister laughs out-loud. "Are you seriously going to defend this pest, Cavendish? Do you even know what those old witches want to do?! They want to let other girls like Akko come to Luna Nova! Just because she became a little popular and will get the school more money."

"If more people like Akko find their way to Luna Nova then that's a good thing for the school and the magic community." Diana says honestly and without hesitation. "Because it is witches like you…" she points her wand at McCallister. "The ones that are embarrassing our community and magic."

"You…" McCallister says angrily. "You dare go against me? The heiress to the McCallister family, one of the oldest families of witches that was founded by Sandra the Pure, one of the Olde Nine Witches?"

"I dare." she responds to the challenge. "Because I will not let you hurt Akko."

"You care that much about her, Cavendish? You, the Ice Queen, are only looking out for the dumb Akko because it will help you look better."

This makes Diana move McCallister's friends out of the way and push her way in. Using her wand to create a diversion, she immediately goes to where Akko is and places herself in front of the brunette witch.

"Akko is my friend!" she tells them all loudly. "She is wonderful, kind, loving and generous. And I will protect her from anyone that tries to tell her that she's not good enough or doesn't deserve to be here. Because the truth is that she's the most deserving of all of us!"

"Patricia!" one of McCallister's pawns runs towards her. "The old witches are done with their meeting. They'll be coming soon."

Huffing in annoyance, McCallister lowers her wand and tells the rest to do so as well.

"I will not forget this Cavendish." she threatens the blonde who doesn't reply to her and then focuses on Akko." Seems that you were lucky today, Akko." she moves so that the brunette can watch her from behind Diana. "But I hope you remember what people at Luna Nova truly think about you…" she smirks knowingly. "That you, no matter how hard you try, will never be one of us." the older girl laughs and turns away from them.

The moment McCallister walks away from Akko and Diana, the rest of witches that were watching the scene follow her lead and soon enough only Akko, Diana, Jasminka, Constanze, Lotte and Sucy are the ones that remain. Kneeling down, Diana takes a look at her friend and sees the way she's holding her hands tightly, leaving fingernail marks on her arms.

"Akko…" she whispers brokenly while using her magic to heal her.

"I'm sorry Akko!" Amanda immediately pushes Diana away and tries to hug Akko, who flinches and tries to cover herself. "I'm so sorry I lost my temper and you had to help me." she cries while doing her best to not scare the brunette witch. "I'm sorry." she repeats.

Akko doesn't answer her.

"She's in shock." Sucy whispers sadly while taking her friend's hand and squeezing it tight. "Stupid Akko, always putting others first."

Diana, who was finished with healing her friend, tries to take her hand but the brunette witch screams and pushes her away.

"She's not responding to any of us." Jasminka says worriedly.

"It's like she hasn't realized that McCallister is gone." Lotte says while looking around them. "Help! Someone help us!" no one answers her. "Why is no one around?!"

Diana, knowing that Ursula-Sensei had taught Akko a spell to use in case of extreme emergencies, got slowly closer to the brunette girl, who was warily watching her every move.

"Akko…" she whispers to her soothingly. "Can you call Ursula-Sensei? I need her." she appeals to Akko's need to put others first and is not disappointed when the brunette murmurs a spell and fireworks in the shape of stars come out from her wand.

"Do you think Ursula-Sensei will see them?" Amanda starts to ask but is answered when the red-haired professor comes running from one of the school buildings.

"Akko!" she screams and stops when she sees Diana kneeling a fair distance away from Akko.

Getting closer to her pupil, she notices that Akko is not responding to her voice and is holding her face while moving from side to side.

"What happened?!" Ursula asks them and all the witches lower their heads and tears start pouring out of their eyes.

Even Diana had started crying.

"I couldn't reach her in time…" the blonde heiress chokes out.

"She saved us." Amanda cries as well.

"It wasn't her fault." Lotte whispers again while looking at Ursula. "Some seniors were attacking Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze. Amanda, wanting to defend her friends, started a fight but was stopped by Akko before it even began."

"That McCallister bitch planned it all." the red-haired American tells her bitterly. "She knew what to say so I would react; and she knew that Akko would help us if she knew we were in trouble."

"Akko tried to tell her that there was no reason to fight but the senior challenged Akko to use magic. If she did, then she would no longer attack Amanda and the rest." Sucy continues explaining to the professor.

"But she couldn't do the spells." Lotte whispers dejectedly. "They wanted to see the same spells she used on television but Akko couldn't use them. So the seniors started to laugh at her and tell her awful things."

"McCallister started to use her magic to throw her to the floor and to make her fall." Diana says angrily after having recovered her voice. "I intervened and soon enough she was going to attack me as well because I was defending Akko." she looks at Ursula worriedly. "They knew that you were all in a meeting to discuss the possibility of allowing witches from non-magical families to come to Luna Nova."

"And they wanted to make an example out of Akko." Constanze says sadly and her sad whisper is what kills them all.

"They did all of this to Akko just because of that meeting?" Ursula whispers heartbroken. "They attacked and verbally abused Akko because of where she comes from?!" the older woman's voice starts getting louder.

"After they left, we couldn't get Akko to respond to us." Sucy says sadly. "Every time one of us tries to get close to her she flinches and starts screaming."

"We didn't know what to do." Amanda adds brokenly. "So Diana thought of calling you."

"Akko trusts you the most." Diana explains to Ursula who was doing her best to not go and find McCallister. "Professor, I know what you feel…" she whispers to the red-haired woman. "But Akko needs us right now." she says and those words are what makes Ursula relax.

"Ok…" she says softly and slowly walks towards Akko, who had been watching them all talk with warily eyes. "Akko…" the brunette immediately looks at her. "Are you alright? Can I get closer?"

No answer.

"It's me Akko, Ursula." the red-haired explains to the girl while closing the distance even more than before. "I saw your fireworks…" she smiles sadly at her student. "They were beautiful."

Loosening her hands from her head, the girls notice the way Akko starts relaxing her position.

"They were?" the brunette chokes out and all the girls cry in relief.

"Yes Akko! They were spectacular." Ursula cries and hugs Akko tightly, immediately feeling the girl tense up before letting go and returning the hug.

"Ursula-Sensei…" Akko cries and squeezes her tighter. "They were in trouble…" she explains to her mentor. "And I just couldn't simply watch and not help. I had to help me." she repeats while crying even louder than before.

"I am so proud of you Akko." Ursula chokes out and separates from Akko so the brunette can see her. "You deserve to be here. You are a wonderful witch that will achieve great things in the future. I'm certain of it. I will help you make your dreams come true."

This makes Akko cry even more and to again hug the person that had become like a mother to her.

_Her protector…_

"Are Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze alright?" she asks worriedly.

"We are." Amanda answers her softly. "Thanks to you."

"Then I'm glad I intervened." Akko gives her friends a soft smile and that makes the American cry even harder than before.

She looks for Diana and watches the blonde girl slowly getting closer.

"And you saved me again." she whispers to her friend who was slowly becoming something more. "Thank you."

"I will always be here for you Akko." Diana promises her vehemently. "Because you deserve to be a witch Akko. There's no one more deserving than you and I know that you'll show all of them your worth."

"I tried to do the spells you taught me but I was so nervous that they didn't work." Akko tells her softly. "You know, the ones to use in case of an emergency…"

"That's alright Akko." she gives her friend a soft smile. "We can practice them again until you master them."

"Why?" she asks simply and this makes all the witches stare curiously at them. "Why are you helping me Diana? Why did you publicly go against an heiress of the nine olde witches?"

"Because I care about you Akko!" Diana tells her immediately. "Because you're my best friend!" she exclaims and notices the way Akko's eyes open in shock.

 _Because I like you,_ Diana doesn't say it but thinks it.

"You consider me your best friend?" Akko asks vulnerably. "Even if I don't come from a magical family and will usually fail to do spells, you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do!" the blonde witch smiles happily at her. "Being with you, doing things with you, is always an adventure, Akko. And who wouldn't want to be in one?"

This makes Akko smile warmly at her before staring at her friends who were watching her with soft eyes.

"Will you also wish to stay my friends? Even though it seems that doing so will bring you trouble?"

"You're worth it Akko." Lotte tells her quickly.

"It is very hard to find a reliable and strong testing subject." Sucy gives her a warm smile.

"Besides, who will teach you how to dance while flying?" Amanda winks at her.

"And who will help me eat all my sweets?" Jasminka says while giving her a chocolate.

 _"Who will help me build my new legion of megazords?_ " Constanze writes on her notepad and all the witches, including Akko, laugh out-loud.

"And you, Sensei…" Akko turns to look at her professor with a warm smile. "Will you let me stay by your side?"

"For as long as you want." Ursula smiles brightly at her. "I love you Akko." she says for the first time those words to the girl that had changed her life for the best.

_The girl who had said them to her first when she needed them the most._

"I love you too Sensei." Akko tells her with a happy smile and tears in her and allows Diana and Ursula to pull her upwards.

 _Sometimes people can be very mean,_ Akko thinks while remembering McCallister and her group of friends.

 _But other times,_ she watches her friends laughing with each other and her eyes immediately focus on Diana, _they can keep you going._


	5. A Time of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days have gone by since the incident between Akko and McCallister. Diana is unsure of her recent actions and if she has the right to like Akko after not doing something to protect her from previous abuse...

_“Did you hear about what happened three days ago?”_

_“I was there! I saw it all with my own eyes!”_

_“Is it true then that Diana challenged Sarah?”_

Closing her eyes, Diana does her best to move around the hoard of students following her around. All she had heard during the day had been rumors of what transpired in the gardens and the fact that the heirs of two of the nine olde families were in a dispute.

 _Yet nothing about what McCallister did to Akko,_ Diana thinks bitterly while managing to not yell or react to the many voices and whispers coming her way.

Although Akko had responded after Professor Ursula talked to her, the blonde witch knew that recovering from what had happened was not going to be easy for the brunette. In fact, it didn't surprise her to see that Akko missed classes and that she was absent during lunchtime. Instead, Diana had gotten some sad smiles from Lotte and Sucy, who ate their food and carried an extra plate on their way back to the dorms.

Wondering if she had the right to go talk to Akko, Diana didn’t know if the brunette would welcome her presence. Specially since until she was saved by Akko at the Cavendish Manor, Diana had not done anything to stop the other students from laughing at Akko.

Did she really have the right to care and feel like this when she had also silently bullied Akko?

Closing her eyes, Diana decides to go to the Astronomy Tower and get some lecture notes for one of her exams. Although she tended to be focused, today had been an exception and she had found herself thinking about familiar soft eyes and brown hair.

Discovering that her feelings went beyond friendship right when this happened was certainly not the best time.

Entering the Astronomy Tower, she calmly goes to the classroom and only stops herself from entering when she hears voices coming from inside the room.

 _“I’m alright.”_ she hears Professor Ursula saying softly.

After that it’s all quiet.

“ _If something has happened?”_ the red-haired woman asks carefully. _“Nothing in particular.”_

 _Nothing?_ Diana thinks confused.

_Will she also pretend that everything is fine like the rest of professors?!_

Walking inside the room angrily, Diana is ready to speak and make her presence known when she notices that Professor Ursula has tears in her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, and with the professor’s eyes now on her, she sees that the woman is holding a phone in her hand.

That is the moment Diana realizes she must have been speaking through it.

And if her memory served her right, that one was one of the phones Professor Croix had given to Akko before she left Luna Nova.

Which meant that the older witch was probably speaking with the lilac-haired woman.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Diana sees Professor Ursula respond while giving her a dejected smile. “Of course, I will inconspicuously let Akko know that you want her to call you.” she chuckles sadly. “Yes, yes, I know she has that way to get into your heart.” she finishes the call and moves to one of the many chairs in the room.

“Professor…” Diana starts to say but is interrupted by the older woman.

“She can’t know.” Ursula whispers dejectedly. “If Croix were to find out about what happened to Akko…”

“She would come to Luna Nova and break her parole.” the younger witch realizes why the red-haired woman had been pretending that everything was alright. “I’m sorry, I just thought…”

“I wouldn’t blame you for thinking that.” she chuckles bitterly. “Because everyone else in Luna Nova is acting like what happened to Akko was nothing more than silly child-play.”

“What do you mean?” Diana asks worriedly. “Do the teachers know?”

“Yes.” Ursula says bitterly.

“Then why is McCallister still going to class?! She should be expelled for using magic against a fellow witch!”

“Sarah McCallister will not be expelled.”

“Why…” Diana says angrily.

“Because there is no physical evidence of the attack occurring. And Akko cannot say anything about it without having a panic attack.” Ursula closes her eyes dejectedly. “And if Akko is not the one doing the complaint then there’s no ground for them to expel McCallister.”

“That is bullshit!” she screams and doesn’t care about her language. “People saw what she did to Akko! There are witnesses!”

“And there are some who claim Akko started it all.”

“You mean McCallister’s buffoons.” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “This is not fair.”

“It is not.” Ursula agrees and Diana notices how the woman grabs the table tight.

Too tight for it to not hurt.

“Professor…” Diana goes forward and grabs the woman’s hands, noticing right away that they were bleeding.

“I…” Ursula closes her eyes. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” she whispers and tries to take her hands away.

“I can heal this.” the blonde heiress says and murmurs the incantation. "And seeing you like this soothes me." she moves her wand through the older woman's hands carefully. "It soothes me to know that you care that much." 

“Thank you.” the older witch gives her a sad smile that does nothing to calm Diana.

“How is she?” Diana whispers softly.

_How is Akko..._

This makes Ursula stare at her.

“I noticed she has been missing class…” she closes her eyes. “And during lunch I see Lotte and Sucy carrying a plate with food to the dorms.”

“She’s not doing well.” Ursula whispers sadly. “She’s scared of leaving the room and won’t eat unless we bring her food.”

Diana closes her eyes.

“I was planning on making my way there as soon as I finished my talk with Croix.” Ursula gives her an understanding smile. “Would you like to come?”

“I…” Diana closes her eyes. “I’m not sure I should…”

“Why not?”

“I just feel that I could have done more for Akko.” the blonde witch murmurs dejectedly. “That my silence allowed people like Sarah to think that there are no consequences for their actions.”

“This goes beyond you, Diana. And, while your silence may have been hurtful to Akko at first, it wasn’t done out of malice. What matters now is that you’re making things right by being the friend Akko needs.”

_Because I realized I like her…_

“Am I really?” she whispers and stands up from the desk. “Please, give Akko my regards and best wishes.”

This makes the older woman give her a sad smile.

“I will.” she promises. “But you know Diana, I bet she would appreciate them more if they came from you.”

* * *

_“She would appreciate them more if they came from you.”_

Those words Professor Ursula had told her kept coming back to Diana ever since she left the Astronomy Tower.

She knew that Akko was not angry at her. In fact, she was certain that the brunette saw her as a friend.

But Diana didn't consider herself as being a good friend towards Akko.

And that was what was stopping her from going to visit the Japanese girl.

“So it seems like the old witch is stopping the talks.” Diana hears a familiar voice saying from the other side of the wall.

“Yes, that is what I heard.” Sarah says with a dark smile. “They’re scared that witches like Akko will get hurt.”

“Is that something that should make us feel better?” one of the girls asks hesitantly. “That they’re terrified of what we could do to other girls?”

“If they’re weak and incapable of defending themselves then that’s not our fault!” she gives her a menacing look. “Just look at that dumb Akko! For all her talk about magic bringing people happiness, it certainly made her cry in fear when it was being used against her!” she laughs loudly. “I mean, did you even see her today?!”

This makes Diana close her eyes and try her best to remain calm.

She was failing miserably.

“I heard some younger witches say that she missed classes today.”

“Good riddance then!” Sarah says proudly. “Perhaps we should just stick to making this dumb brunette see how magic can be so that she actually leaves Luna Nova!” she proclaims and that’s all it takes for Diana to get out of her hiding spot.

“You…” she says darkly to Sarah who notices her and gives her a knowing smile.

“Well if it isn’t Diana Cavendish, the defender of the weak.” Sarah chuckles evilly. “What are you doing here instead of being with dumb Ak…” she was saying but is shut up by Diana who hits her on the face.

“Sarah!” the girls with her scream and do their best to keep Diana from her.

“Don’t touch me!” Diana yells and manages to push them away from her. “She!” she screams while pointing her wand to McCallister. “She deserves this!”

“You just punched a McCallister.” Sarah says completely shocked.

“You deserve more than that!” the blonde witch says darkly. “What you did to Akko, I can never forgive you.”

“What I did to her is what everyone else has been thinking of doing.” Sarah exclaims angrily. “She’s not one of us, Diana! Why are you defending her like this! Why, when before you could barely even stand her?”

“Because she’s special!” Diana screams with tears in her eyes and she knows McCallister saw them.

“Because you like her.” the witch chuckles evilly. “You, a member of one of the nine olde families, likes a joke of a witch. How ironic.”

“Don’t speak of Akko in such a way.”

“What will you do if I don’t stop? Attack me with a spell? You know the moment you do so your family will be ruined.”

“You think I care about that?” Diana gives her a dark smile. “That my family’s name is more important to me than the happiness of the woman I may grow to love?”

This makes Sarah give her a surprised look.

“You’re just bluffing. You’re too proper and a good girl to do this.” she still takes out her wand.

“You messed with the wrong person Sarah.” Diana says and also puts herself in position.

“Damn it Cavendish!” Sarah screams while her friends move away and a small crowd starts forming around them. “I don’t wish to fight you.”

“Because you know you will lose.” Diana says simply without lowering her wand.

“She’s not worth it!”

“She’s worth everything.” the blonde heiress says surely.

“Then I guess I’ll also have to teach you a lesson.” Sarah proclaims and a group of girls surround Diana with wands in their hands. “Now, while you may be very capable of beating me in a duel, I do not want to take that risk.”

“I always knew you were a coward Sarah.” Diana doesn’t hesitate and keeps her wand ready.

“Bitch.” Sarah says and raises her wand to start the attack.

Like McCallister had said, although Diana was very good at magic, it was impossible for her to avoid getting hit by 10 spells coming her way. So, while she nullified most of them, there were two that managed to hit her. Closing her eyes in concentration, she stood up and launched her own attack, making most of the witches Sarah had lose their wands.

“Don’t stop hitting her!” Sarah exclaims while launching a strong spell. “She’s getting weaker.”

Huffing in exhaustion, Diana used an explosion spell to create some distance between her and Sarah’s goons. Using that time to concentrate and canalize her energy, she was thankful for all the stamina training she had started after the Shiny Rod incident.

It was that what was keeping her on her feet.

“Why won’t she get tired?!” Sarah screams and throws a much stronger spell. “Damn you, Cavendish!” she shrieks and Diana is not prepared for the strength behind the spell, which makes her finally lose her wand.

Looking up, she can see Sarah making her way towards her with an evil smile on her face.

“That took long.” Sarah sneers while grabbing her hand roughly. “For being all by yourself, you gave us a pretty good fight.” she chuckles and hits Diana on the face. “That was for before.” she hits her on her stomach. “This one is for being annoying.” she continues hitting her and Diana feels like she’s close to losing consciousness.

_I’m sorry Akko…_

* * *

“Akko…” Ursula says to the younger brunette softly. “How are you feeling?”

This makes the Japanese witch give the older woman a soft smile.

“Better now.” Akko tries to sound confident. “I’m sorry for causing you all such troubles.” she addresses this to Lotte and Sucy as well.

“Your well-being is what matters most.” Lotte says with a warm smile.

“We just want you to get back to your usual self so I can continue my potion trials.” Sucy murmurs from her desk.

This makes Akko chuckle.

“I’ll try my best.” she then looks at Ursula who is trying her best to smile. “Sensei, it wasn’t your fault…” she whispers softly.

This makes the older woman give her a surprised look and for her friends to get out of the room.

“I think that all of the time we’ve spent together has made us grown close.” Akko starts to say calmly. “And that just like you know me I know you.” she smiles. “And I’ve noticed the way you look at me. As if you were blaming yourself for what happened when we both know it wasn’t your fault.”

“I was supposed to protect you Akko.” Ursula whispers dejectedly. “I promised that I wouldn’t let anything hurt you. And I failed miserably.” she says with tears in her eyes. “When I saw you look so terrified and incapable of recognizing the people around you, I was so scared and angry.” she confesses softly.

“And that’s why I love you Sensei. Because you care about me.” Akko gives her a warm smile.

“I love you Akko.” the red-haired woman corrects her while hugging her tight. “I want you to be happy and for your dreams to come true.”

“Knowing that makes me happy and is enough for me. To have your support and my friends close.” the younger witch is going to say something more but is interrupted when the doors to her room open.

“Amanda?” she asks pleasantly surprised while separating from Ursula.

“Akko! You will not believe what is happening!” she says worriedly.

“What is wrong?” Akko asks softly.

“Diana…” she simply says and this makes the brunette freeze. “She’s fighting McCallister.”

“What?!” the brunette witch asks panicking. “Why would she do that?!”

“Because McCallister said that she would continue attacking you.”

This makes Ursula get up from her chair and move towards the door.

“Akko, I’m sorry, but I have to go alert the principal.” she apologizes while leaving the room.

“Well, that was an expected reaction…” Amanda is saying but notices that Akko has gotten up from her bed and is putting her shoes on. “Hey, where are you going?! You’re supposed to be in bed?!” she continues saying but is ignored by the brunette who simply grabs her wand and goes out.

“Shit!” Amanda huffs and follows Akko away.

* * *

“Sarah!” one of the girls says worriedly after watching her friend hit Diana many times. “She’s a Cavendish! You can’t do this.”

“Do you want to trade places with her then?!” Sarah says evilly and the girl gulps. “Because I will not stop.” she looks around them to the mass of people that had formed behind her. “Does anyone want to take her place?”

No one says a word and this makes Sarah chuckle knowingly.

“Thought so.” she turns around and stares at Diana who is doing her best to not show how much this was hurting her.

“Don’t worry Diana, soon enough I’ll have you screaming.” she promises and before she can land another hit she’s stopped by a familiar voice.

“I will take her place!” they all hear and that’s when both Sarah and Diana see Akko coming determinedly towards them.

“You!”

“Akko!” Diana stands up and groans in pain. “You’re here.”

“Well, I heard you decided to go all Rambo and I had to come see that.” Akko jokes and this makes the blonde chuckle.

“You and your weird movie references.”

“Why are you doing this?” the brunette whispers softly to her. “She was not attacking you. She was just after me.”

This makes Diana give Akko a very serious and determined look.

“I’m doing this because I care about you, Akko. Because I want you to be happy and safe here in Luna Nova.” she stretches her hand to caress the brunette witch’s face.

“But I’m not worth this.” Akko says softly while tenderly holding her friend’s hand.

“To me…” Diana says with a warm smile. “You are.”

This makes Akko blush brightly and look away from Diana, who merely chuckled at the sudden embarrassment the Japanese witch was showing.

It was very cute.

“You can’t say stuff like that.” Akko murmurs embarrassed.

“Why not?”

“Because you may not mean it the way I want you to mean it…”

This makes Diana give Akko a soft and understanding smile.

“I don’t think many people would go to such lengths…” she points at herself. “Just for a friend…”

Akko just gives her a surprised look that again makes Diana chuckle.

But, this time, it hurt her.

“You’re hurt way more than what you’re making it seem!” Akko tells her with sad eyes. “Because of me.”

“This is not your fault Akko.” Diana tells her tenderly while trying to caress her face, screaming in pain when she realizes Sarah had hit her there.

This, in turn, makes Akko stare angrily at the witch in front of her.

“You…” she whispers menacingly to Sarah, who for some reason gulps in fear. “You did this to her.”

“She got in my way.” Sarah tries to say nonchalantly. “And if you don’t step away you’re next.”

“I…” Akko takes a deep breath. “You can get away with hurting me.” she says firmly. “But I will not let you hurt my friends. Specially Diana.”

This makes the blonde witch stare at Akko with wonder in her eyes.

“I was terrified of coming out because of what you did to me.” Akko confesses and this gets the attention of all the people surrounding them. “I didn’t want to face you because it made me remember of how others like you have hurt me in the past.”

“Akko…” Diana whispers sadly.

“But the moment I heard Diana was out there fighting for me… I just knew I had to do something. I couldn’t let her fight alone.” she takes out her wand. “So go ahead and fight me instead of her. I’ll take her place because although I may be weak when it comes to magic, I believe in my friends and if they think I’m worth it, then who am I to tell them otherwise?”

This makes the people surrounding them start clapping and voicing their support for Akko, who was not taking her eyes away from Sarah.

Sarah, in return and while watching how everyone was reacting to Akko, decides to just get this fight over with. Knowing that the biggest threat in there was Diana, she focuses her spell towards the blonde who had lowered her defenses and was hurt from her previous attacks.

 _“Murowa_!” Sarah screams her spell and immediately notices it being pushed away by Akko. “Whaaat.” she huffs surprised but prepares another similar one. “ _Murowa!”_

Akko yet again deflects it.

 _“Murowa! Murowa! Murowa_!” Sarah kept saying and each time she did the brunette witch deflected it. “Come on! Attack me!”

“I will not.” Akko tells her firmly. “I will protect Diana with everything I have, but I will not attack you.”

“Well, if I cannot hit you with magic…” Sarah says angrily while getting closer to Akko. “I will do it with my fists.” she exclaims and prepares her punch.

Closing her eyes, Akko is expecting to feel some pain from the hit.

What happens instead is that she sees Ursula standing in front of them with her hand extended so that Sarah’s punch would land on her hand.

“Professor Du Nord!” Sarah says worriedly while staring at her, then at Akko and Diana who were on the floor. “This, I was just defending myself from their attack.”

“Were you really?” Ursula asks her menacingly and that’s when Sarah remember that Professor Du Nord is really close to Akko.

“I see, you won’t listen to what I say because of your relationship with this person.” she says while pointing at Akko and notices Ursula flinch. “Which makes me wonder what you, a very talented witch, sees in such a pitiful person like Akko.”

This makes Ursula take a step forward that is quickly noticed by Akko who grabs her hand.

“She’s not worth it.”

“I’m not worth it?!” Sarah laughs manically. “I’m worth more than your life!” she exclaims and quickly pushes Ursula out of the way. “ _Belga Veeda!”_

“Akko!” Ursula screams because this spell went beyond a normal and legal spell. Akko wouldn’t be capable of deflecting it.

“Akko!” Diana screams as well and does her best to stand up and get her wand.

Akko, meanwhile, closes her eyes and just thinks of the people that matter to her. Diana, Ursula, Croix, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda… All of their faces go through her mind and it’s all she’s focusing on. Not the spell nor the screams of the two people she cares most about can distract her.

“ _Slonhon Deance”_ Akko simply says and all the people that were witnessing the fight noticed how Sarah’s horrible spell slowly but surely became a beautiful flower.

“Wow!”

“How did she?!”

“Wasn’t that a forbidden spell!? How did she transform it to a flower?”

“Akko…” Diana whispers in complete awe and relief.

“How?!” Sarah shrieks in anger. “How did you do that?!”

“Miss McCallister.” they all hear Principal Holbrook’s voice from behind them. “Could you please explain to me what you were trying to do?”

“Me?” Sarah asks confused. “Defend myself?”

“By using a forbidden spell against the life of a student?” the older woman asks firmly. “I hope you’re aware of the consequences students face when using such spells.”

This makes Sarah gulp and stare at the director in complete shock.

“Please Professor Finneran, go ahead and accompany Miss McCallister to her room where she will gather her things. After that take her to the station and make sure her parents are aware she has been expelled from Luna Nova.”

“You cannot mean this! Sarah says angrily. “I’m a member of one of the nine olde families! My parents will not let this stand.”

“I think your parents will understand my position when I show them this video of their daughter using forbidden spells and physical force against students that didn’t attack her.” Principal Holbrook tells her somberly. “Now, please follow Professor Finneran.” she repeats her order and Sarah knows she has to obey. “And for the rest of you…” she addresses the people surrounding them. “Return to your dorms.” she orders them and they all do as said.

Going forward, Sarah notices Akko had gone to where Diana was laying and was currently helping her stand. Making sure of moving close to them, she notices the way the blonde witch blushes and how the brunette girl is being overly clumsy. They both liked each other and it was obvious that she couldn’t just let that stay.

“Your family…” she says to Diana who turns to look at her. “Will never accept her.” she smirks evilly.

“That…” Diana says confidently. “Does not matter to me.” she goes ahead and grabs Akko’s hand while saying so, making the brunette blush brightly.

“We’ll see.” Sarah smirks. “You’ll both see me again.”

“I hope not.” Akko murmurs while watching Sarah being taken away.

“Now, Miss Kagari…” Principal Holbrook says. “On behalf of Luna Nova I would like to apologize for the way you have been treated. I promise you that from now on we will not let behavior like this go by and that there will be more witches like you coming to Luna Nova in the near future.”

“Witches like me?” Akko asks happily. “Do you mean?” she stares at Ursula who nods in confirmation.

“Starting next year, we’ll have witches from non-magic families coming to Luna Nova as well.”

“That’s great!” the brunette witch says happily while laying down next to Diana and holding her close. “Did you hear that Diana?!”

“Indeed.” she chuckles softly. “It will be good for Luna Nova.”

“Although, if they’re as reckless as Miss Kagari to not move out of the way from a forbidden spell, they'll be a handful.” Principal Holbrook says with a warm smile while walking away.

“By Jennifer, that was scary…” Akko huffs and screams in pain when she feels two hands hitting her head. “Ouch!” she says while holding her head. “Why did you do that?!”

“Why didn’t you move out of the way?!” Ursula complains to her while holding her close. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry.” she apologizes softly. “I just, something inside of me told me that I was capable of stopping that spell.” she then gets close to Diana who is still holding her stomach tightly. “And I’m sorry you’re feeling so much pain.”

“It will pass.” Diana smiles brightly at her.

“If only I could take it away…” Akko wishes and unconsciously caresses Diana’s stomach.

When she does, the two girls can feel magic flowing through them and in a matter of seconds Diana notices that her body has been healed.

“Akko!” Diana exclaims in complete shock and runs towards her friend who is just as surprised as she is. “You, you healed me.”

“I did?” Akko asks confused. “But I didn’t even use my wand or a spell…” she thinks but then merely smiles and holds Diana tight.

“Akko!” Diana blushes. “What are you doing?!”

“How?” is all Ursula can think of saying.

“I’m hugging you, of course!” Akko says happily. “And, showing you my feelings…” she whispers to a blushing Diana who hides her face but still squeezes Akko harder.

“Then I’ll also start showing you mine.” the blonde witch promises while moving towards the dorms.

 _What I just saw…_ Ursula thinks while remembering how Akko’s magic had reacted to Diana being in danger… _Is something that needs to be further explored._


	6. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula asks Croix if it would be ok for her to visit her at her apartment and Croix knows that something is not right.  
> She just doesn't know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> As I mentioned in previous chapters, this story comes from a series of one-shots from Adventures of Akko. The reason why the chapters feel like one-shots is because they originally were one-shots. In the original story there were other one-shots or short stories set between them. But, as I continued to write Adventures of Akko, I realized that some of the one-shots were following a narrative (this current narrative) about Akko and Diana being in a relationship and the politics of the magical community in the LWA universe. 
> 
> Hence, some of the shots will be angsty while others will have a more comedic tone (since they were set as one-shots). But all are necessary to understand the background of the Luna Nova magical community. 
> 
> I only have a couple more of one-shots to upload before the narrative chapters begin. Until then, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_“Croix, would it be okay if I went to see you?”_ Croix hears Chariot saying from her phone.

“Of course!” she tells the red-haired witch excitedly while taking a look around her place. “You know that you can come whenever you want.” she promises her friend immediately.

_Thankfully my place looks tidy enough._

_“I apologize for asking this so suddenly…”_ Chariot continues explaining and there’s something in her friend’s voice that worries her. _“But I just need to get away from Luna Nova for a while.”_

_Something definitely happened._

“Did something happen?” Croix asks worriedly. “Are you alright?”

Croix is answered by silence.

“Char, if you don’t tell me something I will freak out and go straight to Luna Nova, parole officer and house-arrest be damned.”

 _“No Croix!”_ Chariot tells her quickly. _“I will tell you everything.”_ she promises her. _“I just want to do it in person.”_

This makes Croix relax and sit down in her chair again.

“Damn it Char.” she closes her eyes while taking a deep breath. “Please don’t scare me like that.”

 _“I’m sorry…”_ the red-haired woman apologizes immediately. _“I’m just… I don’t… Today wasn’t a good day and I don’t know what I’m feeling.”_

“Can you at least tell me that you’re alright?” Croix asks her when she realizes that Chariot is doing her best to not start crying.

_Something very bad must have happened at Luna Nova and Croix was going to find out what it was._

_“I am… alright.”_ Ursula finally says and it sounds so false that it makes Croix smile bitterly.

They had both grown up so much that sometimes, Croix regretted not enjoying their innocent and childish moments more.

Because she knew that no matter what, especially after the things she had done, there would be no way for her to go back to the way she was. Or for Chariot and her to become what they once were.

The only way they could now move was forward.

“That wasn’t very convincing Char.” Croix tells her while chuckling sadly.

 _“Well, you happen to be one of the few people who truly know me and can realize I’m lying when I say it.” Ursula_ chuckles bitterly as well. _“Although I am sorry that I worried you.”_

“You also know me well enough to realize that I will always worry about the people I care about. And that you’re one of them.”

 _“Indeed.”_ her friend says calmly and a comfortable silence is set between them.

“When will you come?” Croix asks softly.

 _“Tonight. If I can?”_ there’s some hesitation in her friend’s voice and the lilac-haired witch doesn’t like it.

Chariot sounded defeated.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

 _“And Croix…”_ Chariot says to her softly. _“Because I know you too well and I know you’re planning on calling Akko or Diana to ask about what happened today… Could you not do it?”_

This makes Croix just stare at her phone silently.

Because with that last sentence, Chariot had told her that whatever happened at Luna Nova had involved Akko and Diana.

* * *

The waiting was killing her.

After that call she had with Chariot, it took everything Croix had to not dial Akko or Diana and ask them for more information. Not knowing things, not studying them and analyzing them; it went against her core as an inventor and scientist. But she had promised Chariot that she was going to wait for her and Croix had no intention of breaking her friend’s trust like that.

But now that she thought about it, it had been a couple of days since Akko last called her and that had seemed strange to her. Because although she sometimes felt that she didn’t deserve it, the brunette girl called her almost every day to just talk and let her know what was happening at Luna Nova. It made Croix feel included in their daily lives even from far away.

Croix knew Akko was doing so because she could sense it motivated her.

And because that was just the way Akko was; kind and generous.

So, by 8pm Croix was going crazy in her room. Usually, when she felt this way she started making a mess in order to find something that would make her forget about her situation. Nevertheless, right now she couldn’t do so because Chariot was coming and she didn’t want to make her friend see her room in such a state.

Akko had seen it once and had been adamant about her fixing it before Chariot came for a visit.

Which again was why Croix was only capable of walking from one side of the apartment to the other.

And her apartment wasn’t specifically big…

_Ring, ring…_

Stopping, Croix is running towards the door. She didn’t care about seeing desperate or insane. All she wanted to do was open the door and see that her friend, the only person she had ever loved (in a romantic way), was alright.

So, when she opened the door and saw Chariot smiling sadly at her, Croix did the only thing she could think of and hugged the red-haired woman desperately.

“Croix…” Ursula whispers vehemently and that makes the lilac-haired woman squeeze her even tighter.

“Char.” she replies with a soft smile on her face. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Can I come in?” she asks hesitantly.

“Of course.” she separates from Chariot and moves aside so that she can come in. “My apartment is nothing fancy or big…” she starts explaining. “But I have found a way to make it work and become cozy.”

“I can see that.” Ursula tells her with a soft smile while moving towards one of the walls. “I like it. It’s very you.”

“Thank you.” Croix says embarrassed but still stays behind her friend. “Although right now it looks so much better than before. Seriously, it was that bad that when Akko came to see me she told me she was going to let you know about it. But based on your…” she stops talking when she notices her friend closing her fists tightly.

Moving in front of Chariot, Croix tries to get her friend to stare at her. To explain what was happening and why she was so upset because the woman in front of her was ready to collapse.

“Char…” Croix whispers tenderly. “You can depend on me. I am here for you.” she promises vehemently and that makes the red-haired woman sob desperately. “I know that very painful things have happened between the two of us over the last 10 years.” she continues saying. “But I want to prove to you that it’s all in the past. That I am on my way to becoming the kind of person you deserve Char.”

“Oh Croix!” sobs Ursula and hugs her from behind, burying her face in her neck. “I just… I feel so angry and ashamed.”

“Why do you feel ashamed?” she asks the professor while using her arms to caress the hands around her waist.

“I’m ashamed of the thoughts I had concerning a student.” Ursula whispers and this makes Croix stop her ministrations. “Feelings of anger and hate. I wanted to hurt a girl, Croix.”

“Why?” Croix cannot believe her sweet Chariot would be capable of doing such a thing.

Unless…

“Don’t tell me it’s Akko.” it doesn’t take Croix that long to connect the dots.

Why Akko had not been calling her…

Why Chariot had asked her to not call her…

Why her friend Chariot would be so lost and confused…

Croix closes her eyes and tries to breathe deeply, feeling that not knowing what was happening was instigating her body to stop functioning.

“Please…” she whispers desperately to Chariot. “Tell me she’s alright. She hasn’t been calling me over the last week and I've been getting worried. I assumed she was busy with magic lessons and courting Diana, but now I…”

“Akko is alright. At least she is now.” Ursula says apologetically. “But for a couple of days she wasn’t and it was very heartbreaking.”

“What happened?” Croix asks worriedly and starts listening to the awful tale her friend tells her.

How Akko had defended her friends against some bullies. How those bullies planned it all so they could show the school what would happen to witches like Akko. How scared Chariot had been when she saw the distress signal she taught Akko shinning in the sky. How terrified they all were when Akko was not responding to their questions and was flinching at the sight of them. How close Chariot had been to let loose and hurt the girl responsible for causing her favorite student so much pain.

And Croix could understand her friend’s pain because she was feeling it as well. Akko didn’t deserve to be treated like that. She had done so much for so many and yet there were still people out there who wanted to hurt her.

The world was truly a very unfair place for people who were misunderstood.

People like Akko, Chariot, Diana and herself.

“Nobody could blame you for feeling angry Char.” she tells the red-haired woman softly. “Everyone knows how much you love Akko and the bond you two share.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about it Croix…” Ursula whispers brokenly. “The way she looked so defeated and scared. She didn’t even let Diana touch her because they were wearing the same uniform.”

“Who was the girl?” Croix asks bitterly.

“Sarah McCallister. She’s a senior who is part of the student council body and is trying to get the school board to not implement the changes that would allow more girls like Akko to learn magic.”

“That’s just awful. Though not very shocking based on her last name and the type of family she comes from.” the inventor closes her eyes. “Honestly, I sometimes don’t get why we even try to help people like that.”

“Croix…”

“Don’t you see Char?! It was the same thing that happened to you when you became Shiny Chariot. People supported you until you were not capable of meeting their demands. The moment that happened, they abandoned and insulted you mercilessly. Now look at Diana and Akko. After basically saving a country from a missile we have this Sarah McCallister publicly bully Akko and not a single Luna Nova student tried to stop her until Diana got there.”

This makes Ursula look down in sadness.

“I guess this is why Akko didn’t want to tell me, huh…” Croix says bitterly. “Because she knew I would say things like this.”

“She didn’t tell you anything because she knew you would come to Luna Nova. And she didn’t want you to risk your opportunity to ask for parole.” Ursula smiles sadly at her. “The moment she found out I was planning to visit you she asked me to tell you all of this. And to ask you if you could call her back.”

This makes Croix chuckle softly.

“I swear that girl is really something.” Croix whispers loud enough for the two of them to hear. “But she was right. I would have left this apartment and fly straight to Luna Nova consequences be damned. I love her and I wanted to be there for her.”

“I stayed with her the whole time.” Ursula promises her friend because she knows that’s what Croix wants to hear. “In fact, the reason I left Luna Nova today was because Akko returned to classes and I needed some space to think.”

“Think about what?” she asks curiously.

“I guess nothing at all.” the red-haired says simply. “Because all I had been doing inside that room in the infirmary was think of possibilities. Should I report the girl? Should I tell her parents? Should I talk to her myself…? I was incredibly confused and seeing Akko in a catatonic state was not helping me think clearly.”

“What did you do then?”

“I told Principal Holbrook and Finneran.” she tells the inventor. “But they said that because the girl belonged to one of the olde families they couldn’t just expel her without any kind of evidence.”

“Bastards.” Croix whispers angrily.

“When they told me that I didn’t know what to do. I almost went to that girl’s room.” Ursula closes her eyes desperately. “It was only a couple of days later that she tried to hurt Diana and Akko rescued her." she chuckles. "And seeing that McCallister girl get expelled felt so good." she admits. "Which is what made me call you, Croix. I'm not like this and I don't want to keep feeling this way.”

“Chariot…” she can’t stop herself from whispering because she had never seen her friend look so angry or defeated.

Stepping closer to Ursula, Croix again hugs her tight to her body, somehow expecting her friend to respond to the touch and then move away.

But what she was not expecting was for Ursula to return her embrace with the same urgency and passion. Nor the roaming hands that she could now feel moving across her stomach and hips.

“Chariot?” Croix asks confused because the red-haired woman was not letting her see her face. “What are you doing?”

“I selfishly came here in order to run away from my demons at Luna Nova.” Ursula whispers close to her. “Of that feeling inside of me that wants to hurt and cause pain to the individual responsible of making Akko suffer like that.”

“You would regret it.” she tells her friend confidently. “Even if the person deserved it, you would regret it and that would hurt your relationship with Akko. Specially since Akko would be against you doing such a thing.”

This makes Ursula separate from her. 

“I know that!” the red-haired witch tells her desperately. “But I have all of these emotions and feelings inside of me that I don’t know what to do.” she then stares desperately at Croix. “Please, help me remember who I am…” she whimpers and that’s all it takes for Croix to walk over to her and grab her tightly.

“We’ve hurt each other very much.” the lilac-haired woman says firmly. “We’ve both been through a lot and that's why we know each other the best." she squeezes her hands nervously. "But because I _do_ know you, I think I can help you. But perhaps my way of helping may be of no help to you at all..." 

"I don't understand." Ursula says confused but doesn't create any distance between them.

"After you gave me a second chance, I promised myself to become a better person.” Croix caresses her face lovingly. “And even after all these years, my feelings for you have not changed. In fact, they've gotten stronger and deeper." she admits honestly. "So please, stop me if I’m interpreting this wrong or if this is something you don’t want…” she finishes saying and kisses Chariot softly on the lips. 

Ursula, feeling the desire and passion coming from the lilac-haired woman, doesn’t wait long before she starts returning the kiss, using her tongue to intensify it and show Croix with her actions that she wanted this.

“Chariot…” Croix moans while moving her hands through Ursula’s body.

_It had been so long…_

“Croix…” the red-haired separates her mouth from hers. “I wanted you to know that this…” she caresses her lip. “Is not because I’m upset or because I need to find a person that will make me forget my worries.” she tenderly grabs her face. “Yes, I did come here for you to distract me, but I didn't come with the intent of having sex to forget. This, us being together, is because it’s you the person in front of me and because I lov…”

“No, don’t say it yet.” Croix interrupts her with a soft kiss. “I promised you that I would return to you. That I would make it back to Luna Nova so we could start anew.” she reminds her friend. “And what you were going to say, although I’ve waited 10 years to hear it again, should be a part of that new beginning we were talking about.”

“Croix…” Ursula whispers with tears in her eyes.

“So, instead of saying the words out-loud, let’s show what we feel to each other with our actions.” the lilac-haired woman finishes saying and kisses her vehemently on the lips.

“Oh Croix!” the other woman moans and quickly starts taking their clothes off. “Although you told me not to say it, I will say this…” she grabs Croix’s hand and takes her to the bedroom. “Tonight, we’re not simply having sex. Tonight Croix we're making love.” she promises her surely and Croix can finally let herself go.

“I will make you forget your own name, Chariot Du Nord.” Croix promises her with a smirk on her face and bends down to make that happen.

She had a promise to keep.

* * *

“Are you sure that it’s okay for us to just come here without telling them?” Diana asks warily while watching Akko take out a hidden key from under the carpet.

“Ursula-Sensei told me that she was coming to visit Croix-Sensei because she wanted to see her!” Akko gushes happily while finding the right key. “And isn’t that romantic?”

“Well, it is heartwarming to see Professor Ursula let go of all the walls she has built around herself.” she agrees with Akko because a happy Ursula made everyone happier. “But what I don’t understand is why we have to come visit Professor Croix at the same time.”

This makes Akko look down in sadness.

“I haven’t been calling Croix-Sensei after what happened.” she whispers loud enough for Diana to hear her. “And I just wanted to let Croix-Sensei know that I’m alright and I’m feeling better.”

“Akko…” Diana says softly while holding her hand tightly.

“Besides, I also just love both of them so much. Ursula-Sensei was the first person that believed in me. And Croix-Sensei, well, once you get over her super-villain facade; you realize that she’s loyal and loving with the people she cares about.”

“Indeed.” she agrees with the brunette because the lilac-haired woman was also starting to grow fond on her. “So, weren’t you going to open that door?” she asks her friend who smiles brightly at her and fits the key into the lock.

_Click, click_

“Hi, Croix-Sensei! Ursula-Sensei!” Akko yells while taking her shoes off and entering the apartment.

Meanwhile, Diana was taking her time to look around. She had never been inside Professor Croix’s apartment and was surprised at the tidiness and organization she could see in it.

She was honestly expecting the opposite.

“You have cleaned your apartment, Croix-Sensei!” the blonde witch hears Akko say from afar and is ready to slowly follow the voice before two sets of screams make her jump and run towards the noise with her wand in her hand.

“Akko?!” Diana screams while running through a door and stops speaking when she sees what had shaken out her friend so much.

“Professor Croix…” she whispers while watching the lilac-haired woman naked in bed, holding an equally naked and embarrassed Professor Ursula. “Wha…”

“Look, look!” Akko yells excitedly while getting close to her. “I told you that I had a good feeling about Ursula-Sensei’s visit.”

“Wait what?” Croix asks them from the bed. “What feeling?” she asks the brunette girl knowingly.

“Is knowing about Akko’s intuition really that important right now?” Ursula murmurs from behind Croix.

“I agree.” Diana adds immediately. “Although I always am interested in learning more about Akko, the setting and current situation are not quite favorable.” she blushes while trying to get her eyes to not look at the two women on the bed.

This makes Croix chuckle evilly.

“Is that a blush I see in your cheeks Diana?” she asks the blonde girl who huffs and blushes even more than before.

“Stop teasing her Croix-Sensei. She came with me to keep me company and because she missed you as well.” Akko says this while staring apologetically at the inventor. “I don’t know if Ursula-Sensei already explained to you what happened.”

Croix nods in confirmation.

“But I wanted to come apologize with you for not telling you anything myself.” she whispers. “Because I know how much you care about me and how much you would have wanted to be there with us.”

“Akko was heartbroken about not being capable of calling you.” Diana admits. “But she couldn’t because speaking of the incident made her remember it vividly.”

“Which wasn’t a very nice experience.” Akko tries to joke but it’s not funny.

“Akko…” Croix says softly.

“Although I sometimes joke and pretend to be tough with you, Crox-Sensei; the reality is that I do so because I trust and love you.” she says happily. “And I wanted to come say that to you in person and not through a call.”

“I love you too Akko.” the lilac-haired woman is going to stand to hug Akko but is stopped by a blushing Ursula and Diana.

“I don’t…”

“think that’s the best idea.” Ursula and Diana say at the same time while looking downwards and reminding Croix that she was naked.

“Although…” Akko adds while getting close to Croix and Ursula with a cheeky smile. “It makes me very happy to see this new development in your relationship. It will make me very rich.”

“Rich?” Croix asks confused and can’t help but smile when Akko takes a selfie with them.

“WAIT, what are you doing?” Ursula asks Akko while trying to stand up to follow the girl but stopping when she remembers she doesn’t have clothes on.

“This is evidence for the bet. That way those three will have to pay me for sure.” the brunette witch smirks while editing and cropping the picture so that only their faces can be seen. “There! Made it PG-13!” she smirks and with a last look and kiss to her professors' cheeks she leaves the room.

The three remaining witches simply stare dumbly at each other.

"I sometimes forget that Akko is not easily embarrassed by nudity because she comes from Japan." Diana chuckles softly. 

"Indeed, I think Chariot screamed out of shock while Akko screamed out of excitement at discovering us in this position." Croix says with a soft smile. 

"And about this position..." Ursula murmurs embarrassed to Croix while looking at Diana who was trying her best to be civil. "Perhaps you could give us some alone time to change?" 

This makes Diana blush ever harder than before. 

"Of course!" the blonde witch says embarrassed. "I apologize for staring." she starts to leave. 

“Wait!" the lilac-haired witch stops her. "So this…” she points at them. “Had a betting pool on it?” she pouts when Diana nods in confirmation. “Why didn’t they tell me so that I could put some money on it?!”

“Croix!” Ursula scolds her while hitting her softly in the head and then focuses on Diana. “But if it was a bet then Akko…”

“Will delete that picture the moment she gets her money.” Diana promises her with a warm smile. “I’ll make sure of that.” she winks at them and also runs away.

“Thank you Dia… WAIT, UNTIL SHE GETS HER MONEY?!” Ursula shrieks and immediately starts running around the room to get her clothes when the coast is clear. “I’m going to kill those two…” she starts saying but stops when she hears Croix’s beautiful laugh.

“Chariot…” the lilac-haired woman continues chuckling while taking the sheets off her body. “Are you really going to run around town chasing those girls when I’m here, all naked and ready, waiting for you?” she teases Chariot who cannot stop staring at her body.

Groaning, this time Ursula uses her wand to get rid of her clothes and immediately jumps on top of Croix who catches her in a warm embrace.

“This…” Ursula says while caressing her face tenderly. “Is what I want our future to look like.”

“Even the part where we get embarrassed by those two brats?” Croix jokes with her.

“That, alongside you, are the two things that make this all perfect. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, I do.” the lilac-haired woman kisses her lovingly on the lips. “And I promise you Char that very soon I’ll be on my way home. On my way to you.”


	7. We Shouldn't Touch the Pink Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana like each other but neither has been brave enough to tell the other their feelings. A magic stone helps change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have been away! Life has been super crazy (in a really good way) right now and that hasn't left me with any time to either write or update my stories (it also doesn't help that I got into MHA and started a story as well...). Anyway! We're really close to ending the one-shots and entering the narrative one. 
> 
> This was the first one-shot of my one-shot series so you'll notice the tone is very comedic (unlike later chapters where it turned serious). But, this is the one that started it all and it is mentioned in passing in later chapters.

After stopping with Diana the missile, becoming the hero of Luna Nova, and well, basically saving the whole world; Akko had believed things would be different once she returned to school. In fact, she had been expecting her fellow witches to acknowledge her efforts and praise her on her spectacular magic. She, the girl that had been the laughing stock of the school, had broken the seal of the Grand Triskellion and had brought magic back! I mean, who could even say that they had done something similar? Or as magical as that?

Apparently, everyone failed to realize and fully grasp the extent and repercussions of Akko’s actions and involvement during the missile crisis. Instead of having a heroes’ welcome after they returned from, yes, outer space; Akko and Diana had arrived at Luna Nova and realized that not many people were aware of what had transpired outside the school.

And that was when Akko remembered that there were no televisions, or radios, or cellphones at Luna Nova…

So, Akko’s debut as a magical performer did not help her become a celebrity at school. Instead, and to the brunette’s chagrin, things went back to the way they were. Or, as close as normal as they could be with young girls learning how to use magic.

Specially if one of those girls was Akko…

“Miss Kagari!” Akko hears the exasperated voice of Professor Finneran calling her. “Were you even listening to me?”

Looking up from her notes, she sees the older woman staring at her menacingly. Gulping and making her best apologetic face, Akko remains quiet and waits for the professor to start talking again.

“As I was saying, in an effort to introduce you to modern magic and the many artifacts that can be found outside Luna Nova, the school and Ministry will hold an exposition on magical objects and nullifiers. All students, and I mean all students…” she stares at Akko. “Must attend.”

LWALWALWA

“I mean, I get why we need to see this…” Akko says after making sure that Professor Finneran is no longer in the classroom. “But did you hear her say that it was going to be a talk and that the objects would be sealed? Where’s the fun in that?”

“They probably don’t want people touching them and activating them.” Lotte reasons with her. “Professor Finneran did say that they were dangerous.”

“Then why even bring them here to begin with?” the brunette girl asks exasperated.

“To prepare us in case we encounter them outside Luna Nova.” a familiar voice explains to her and Akko notices Diana had come to stand next to her.

“Diana…” she says with a warm smile that the blonde bashfully reciprocates.

Diana… Was another aspect that had changed completely in Akko’s life after the missile.

She was not sure of how to define their relationship. She liked Diana and considered her a friend. But, there were times when the two of them would look at each other and all these feelings started brewing inside of Akko. Feelings that were definitely not there when she talked to Sucy or Lotte.

Akko had decided to act on those feelings and had started to hang out with Diana more. It had all began with casual encounters at the library, followed by tea trips to town and late nights where Akko escaped curfew and only allowed Diana to find her because she knew that the blonde girl would not turn her in. Those moments together had only confirmed to the brunette what she was feeling and the way she was going to act from now on.

Because, although Akko was naïve, she was not that naïve. She knew that she was developing feelings for Diana that went beyond friendship. Romantic feelings that were making her see Diana in a different light. But she also knew that to many, a change in their relationship would be seen as detrimental for the blonde heiress. As a backwards step on her path towards greatness and excellence. But, because Akko was Akko, she refused to think about what others would say. Instead, she knew that the only opinion that mattered when it came to the two of them was Diana’s. And, as long as the blonde witch didn’t tell her to stop her advances, she was going to continue courting her.

“Although not many at Luna Nova were aware of what we did a few months ago, the professors noticed and started to realize that keeping the newer elements of magic away from the school was detrimental in the long run.” Diana’s voice makes her focus on their conversation.

“I’ll say they were detrimental enough.” Sucy murmurs bored. “Their lack of knowledge about Magitronics and modern magic is what prevented them from realizing the true intentions of Professor Meridies.”

This made Akko look down in sadness.

Although things had been forgiven and forgotten between the two of them, she knew that Croix-Sensei was away from Luna Nova working for the Ministry and trying to find a cure for Ursula-Sensei. Akko honestly had no ill-feelings towards the lilac-haired witch. She even understood her point of view once the older woman told her the truth about her life, her relationship with Chariot and her years after leaving Luna Nova. In fact, after a long cry and promise to keep in touch with each other, Akko had received a cellphone in the mail and used it to talk to the lilac-haired woman. That, had led her to quickly realize that Croix-Sensei was a teaser and liked to play pranks on their favorite red-haired teacher.

“Indeed.” Diana agrees with the pink-haired girl. “So, instead of complaining about the talk, why don’t you consider it an opportunity to safely learn about different types of magic?”

“But I won’t be able to try the magic!” Akko whines dramatically while holding the blonde’s hands. “And where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re such a child.” the Cavendish girl chuckles tenderly.

“Will you at least go with me?” she asks her friend and notices her blush brightly. “If I can’t touch anything and will be forced to listen to some boring professors talk, at least it will become bearable if you’re with me.”

This makes Lotte and Sucy exchange knowing glances between them.

Akko had not been shy about confessing to them her newly discovered feelings. And, because they were good friends that truly cared about her, they had offered Akko their support in helping her ‘get the girl’.

“I think I must in order to keep you out of trouble.” Diana tries to say nonchalantly but they all see right through her.

“Great!” Akko says happily and hugs the blonde tightly. Come pick me up at my room at 7pm!” she exclaims excitedly and goes out of the classroom before Diana changes her mind.

She had a date to prepare to.

LWALWALWA

“Ursula-Sensei!” Akko screams while opening the door to her room and sitting in her chair. “I need you!”

Frightened about the panicked tone and way Akko had just entered her room, Ursula runs down the stairs and takes her wand out to check for any kind of injuries.

“What happened?” she asks tersely while moving her wand over her student. “Did you fall off your broom? Did Sucy give you a poison made with expired ingredients? Did you curse yourself?" the woman continues rambling. "Where does it hurt?”

“Hurt?” Akko asks confused and smiles cheekily when she realizes how her words could also be interpreted. “Oh, I’m not hurt…” she appeases the older woman who closes her eyes and relaxes.

“Akko…” the red-haired woman admonishes her. “You know better than to scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry.” she apologizes honestly. “I’m just too excited and freaked out that I can’t contain myself.”

This makes Ursula stare curiously at her pupil.

“I asked Diana to come with me to today’s talk and she said yes!” Akko exclaims happily. “Like, only the two of us and she agreed!”

Ursula chuckles warmly. She had seen first-handedly the way those two girls interacted with each other and had waited for Akko to tell her what she felt before suggesting to the brunette witch to make a move.

After that, Akko had been informing her about every development and event that pertained Diana and their blossoming romance. She had come for advice, for talks about her own insecurities regarding her sexuality, background in the magical world and the possibility of being accepted by a witch like Diana. To Ursula, all of those insecurities that Akko had confessed to her were very familiar and she had made sure of explaining and sharing with Akko her own experience. Which, in return, made their relationship grow and blossom, making the two of them become even closer than before. And, Ursula had been elated about realizing how much the brunette witch trusted her and cared about her opinion.

That she had truly forgiven her for what happened months ago.

“That’s great Akko!” the older woman promises her happily.

“But now that she said yes I don’t know what to do…” she looks down in contemplation. “And she did say that she was doing it because she wanted to keep me out of trouble… So maybe she doesn’t see this as a date…”

This makes Ursula groan in exasperation.

Sometimes Diana was too much like Croix.

Like a Tsundere.

“Knowing Diana, if she accepted to go with you then she did so because she wanted to accompany you.” Ursula promises her surely. “Besides, we know how closed-off Diana is with her emotions and the special ways in which she shows she cares.”

That had been a talk of an hour in which Akko recounted every reaction the blonde witch had to her words and their interpretations of said reactions…

“You’re right!” Akko says rejuvenated. “I must stop questioning myself and just prepare to sweep Diana off her feet. Although, how will I do that in a boring talk?”

Ursula also knew her favorite brunette well enough to realize when she was planning to start some mischief.

“Akko…” she warns her immediately. “I’m sure that Diana will be happy enough to spend the evening just with you talking with each other and sharing the experience.”

“But this is our first official date! It has to be a memorable one!” Akko exclaims determined. “Don’t worry Sensei, I won’t do anything that will get me expelled!” she promises her and grabs her stuff from behind the door.

And the fact that Akko used the word 'expelled' is what makes Ursula’s danger sensor turn on.

“Akko…” she tries to stop the younger girl.

“Thank you for the help! Bye Sensei, bye Alcor!” she says happily and closes the door before Ursula can finish her sentence.

Ursula had a bad feeling about what was going to happen tonight.

Closing her eyes, it seemed like she now had plans for the evening as well…

LWALWALWA

 _I need to find something that will make my date with Diana amazing,_ Akko thinks while walking through the corridors.

She had considered going to the kitchen and steal a pie. But she had already done that during one of Diana’s night patrols. There was also the option of escaping the talk, but she knew that Diana enjoyed things like this and that she would be really bummed out if for some reason she wouldn’t be able to attend the talk.

“What can I do?” Akko asks mournfully to herself while closing her eyes. “There must be something that Diana will like…”

“All items are in display.” she hears the voice of Principal Holbrook say happily.

“Indeed, most items have been nullified and are already in their cases.” a younger woman promises.

“Most?”

“Yes, unfortunately the Clawlefill was not reacting to the nullifiers and we decided to just leave it out of the exposition.”

“What a pity.” the principal says softly. “But then again, those Clawlefill are stubborn like that.”

The younger woman chuckles knowingly.

“I assume that you have taken the necessary precautions into making sure that the artifact is kept away from the students.”

“Yes ma’am. We have placed a protective spell around the room it and it has been moved to the safe.”

_Luna Nova has a safe?_

“No one should find it if they don't know they're looking for it.” the woman finishes and that’s the moment Akko realizes that’s something she can use for her date.

“Splendid.” Principal Holbrook congratulates the woman and both walk away from Akko.

She had just found out the perfect artifact to show Diana and make sure the blonde would never forget this date.

LWALWALWA

“You look very happy…” Sucy says bored to her while finishing to put her clothes on.

“I have a date with Diana!” Akko shrieks in excitement. “How can I not be happy.”

“A date at a talk.” the pink-haired witch reminds her.

“Sucy!” Lotte admonishes her. “I’m sure that Akko and Diana will enjoy their date because they will be going with each other.”

This makes Akko chuckle knowingly.

“That chuckle…” Sucy tells absently. “It means trouble.”

“Why do you have so little faith in me?” the brunette says dramatically. “But you were right Sucy, I will not just take Diana to a talk. If I want her to like me and agree to another, better date, I must show her how fantastic and interesting I can be.”

“But I think Diana already knows that.” Lotte tries to stop her roommate from doing something crazy.

“Diana deserves the best!” Akko says proudly. “And I will give it to her.”

“What you will do is create chaos.” Sucy smirks. “And hence make this talk become more interesting.”

“Sucy is right!” Lotte says. “About you creating chaos. You’re like a trouble magnet.”

“Now you’re just being negative.” she reprimands her friends. “Positive things come to positive people.”

Knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop Akko once she made up her mind, Lotte and Sucy just decided to finish dressing up in order to give the brunette some privacy before Diana arrived.

“We’ll be seeing you there.” Lotte tells Akko and closes the door.

Looking at the clock on her cellphone, the brunette realizes that she has twenty minutes before Diana arrives. Sending a quick text, she runs to the shower, finishing her bath in five minutes. After drying her hair, and making sure that it was perfectly combed and brushed, she takes a look at her phone again and sees that her text was answered.

**Croix-Sensei:** _Every magic school must have a safe for the storage of magical artifacts. Why do you ask?_

**Akko:** _Because I need to know where the safe of Luna Nova is. And since you used to work at the school, you must know where it is._

**Croix-Sensei:** _Why ask me and not Chariot?_

**Croix-Sensei:** _I’m sure it is because you’re planning to do something that will get you into trouble._

**Akko:** _Croix-Sensei please, it’s important!_

**Akko:** _It’s for my date with Diana *embarrassed face*_

**Croix-Sensei:** _You finally asked her and she said yes?! That’s awesome Akko._

**Crois-Sensei:** _But still, I can’t just tell you where it is because you want to take Diana there._

**Akko:** _Please Sensei, tell me where the safe is so that Diana doesn’t get bored with me or realizes that I’m not good enough for her. I promise you that we won’t do anything dangerous._

**Croix-Sensei:** _If Chariot were to find out that I helped you, she would kill me._

**Akko:** _It will be our secret._

**Croix-Sensei:** _Third floor, second door to the left. You need to say “Alberti Ponti” so the doors open._

**Akko:** _You’re the best Sensei!_

**Croix-Sensei:** _I’m too soft… Go get the girl!_

**Akko:** _Will do!_

With five more minutes before 7pm, Akko checks herself once again in the mirror; and after realizing that there was nothing else she could do about her image, she just decided to open the door and wait for Diana outside her room.

But, pleasantly enough, the blonde witch was already outside her room, a bright blush adorning her face.

“Diana!” Akko exclaims happily and hugs her tight. “You’re early.”

This makes the blonde witch blush even more.

“I finished getting ready earlier than I expected. I was about to knock.” she murmurs embarrassedly.

“You look beautiful.”

“I’m just wearing my uniform Akko.”

“Well, you always look beautiful in it and I’ve always wanted to say it to you.” the brunette says smoothly and fist bumps when the blonde witch grabs her hand.

“Thank you.” Diana whispers bashfully and both start walking towards the auditory. “I know I said earlier that I was coming with you in order to keep you out of trouble…” she looks away for a couple of seconds. “But the truth is that I wanted to come with you.” she gives Akko a bright smile.

“I also wanted to come with you.” Akko reassures her and feels like everything is falling into place. “Although I hope you won’t get too bored with me accompanying you. Since I’m not the smartest witch around…”

This makes Diana stop walking and focus her whole attention on her.

“There’s no one else that I would want to be with.” she promises the brunette girl passionately. “And you are a very capable and smart witch, Akko. So don’t sell yourself short.”

“Okay!” Akko smiles and again starts walking towards the auditorium. “Are you excited about the talk?”

“A little…” Diana admits softly. “Although I’m disappointed that we won’t be able to see the artifacts in their true form. All of them have been nullified in order to prevent any kind of accidents.”

This makes Akko perk-up. She had the perfect solution for Diana’s trouble.

“So you’re not that interested about the talk?” she needed to confirm that.

“Not really.” the Cavendish girl replies simply. “But then there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“What if I told you that there is?” Akko whispers to her and notices Diana blush because of their closeness. “What if I could show you something better than this talk?” she continues saying to a flustered Diana. “Would you come with me?”

She only has to wait a couple of seconds for Diana to nod in confirmation.

“Then follow me!” Akko takes out her wand and tugs her friend away from the doors.

Running quickly, the brunette guides Diana through the many corridors of Luna Nova. Fearing that the artifact was moved at the last second, Akko prays to whoever is willing to listen to her to help her make this evening a success. Arriving to the door, she sees that Diana recognizes it immediately but still doesn’t say anything to her.

Closing her eyes, she says Alberto Ponti and the doors open just like Croix had told her they would. Entering the room, Akko is surprised at the many mirrors and objects that are inside the room.

“So this is where they moved the mirror after that incident…” Diana murmurs absently while going in. “I was wondering where Professor Finneran had placed it.”

“That’s the mirror that put the spell on me?” Akko asks and gulps when her friend confirms it.

“Not that I’m not surprised about you knowing of the existence of this place, or the fact that you knew the password to open the door…” she continues explaining. “But why bring me here?”

“You said that you wanted to see one of the artifacts of the exposition without it being nullified.” Akko starts to explain to her. “And earlier, when I was coming back from Ursula-Sensei’s room I heard Principal Holbrook and another woman talk about one artifact that had not reacted to the nullification.”

“And in order to keep the students safe they placed it here.” Diana can see where Akko’s story was going. “So instead of staying away from this room and artifact you decided to bring me here? To show me said artifact.” she emphasizes the last part.

Akko gulps uncertainly. Diana had her poker face on and there was no way for the Japanese girl to know what her friend thought of the situation.

“I just knew that you wanted to see it. And, I also know that you’re a very capable witch Diana. That you will be capable of protecting me if something were to happen.”

This makes Diana blush.

“That’s very cheap Akko.” the blonde complains.

“But true and effective.” Akko gets closer to her and makes sure their bodies are touching. “So since we’re now here, don’t you think we should at least take a look at the artifact?”

Closing her eyes and knowing that there was no way she could refuse Akko, Diana nods in confirmation and makes sure that Akko is behind her. Walking towards the unfamiliar object in the center of the room, Diana can’t help but admire the beauty of the stone in front of her.

“Wow, that’s pretty…” Akko murmurs besides her and Diana agrees. “It looks like the Sorcerer Stone.”

“It’s pretty similar to it.” Diana explains to her. “This one is a Clawlefill. They’re not very common and hence are difficult to control with nullifiers. It surprises me that the Ministry even brought it here while knowing of its personality.” she continues murmuring. “The Clawlefill is a magical artifact that combines energy and alchemy. Meaning that, the material of the rock has magical properties itself.”

“What do you mean by magical properties?” Diana sees Akko ask while trying to touch the stone.

“Don’t touch it!” the blonde witch screams and moves her hand out of the way, managing to make Akko fall away from it.

Unfortunately, the opposite happened to Diana.

Meaning that Diana had been the one that touched the stone.

Quickly standing up from the floor, Akko rushes towards Diana and helps her move away as well.

“Diana?” the brunette asks worriedly while taking a look at the blonde who didn’t seem to be hurt but was not reacting to her voice. “Diana?” she chokes out. “Please tell me you’re okay?”

Instead, what happens is that Diana focuses on her and takes one big gulp of air before closing the distance between them and planting a kiss on her lips.

Shocked at the way things had developed, Akko is incapable of responding to the kiss because a part of herself immediately thinks that the rock must have had similar effects to the love bee.

Realizing that her kiss was not being reciprocated, Diana immediately separates from Akko and runs away from the room, leaving behind a very confused and dazed brunette girl.

“No Diana, wait!” Akko reacts after the blonde is out of the room and berates herself for being so careless and naughty.

Taking her phone out, she calls the only person that would be capable of helping her.

_“Akko, I thought you were on your date with Diana?”_

“What is the Clawtofill?” she goes straight to the point.

 _“There’s no object called that way.”_ Croix chuckles. _“Did your date go badly and that’s why you’re calling me? To distract you?”_ Akko hears the care and is touched by the woman’s words.

“No Sensei! Well, yes, but not because of me. In a way it was because of me, but it was an accident and Diana touched that rock…”

 _“A rock?”_ Croix asks softly. _“And you said that it was called Clawtofill?”_ the woman thinks about it. _“What color was it?”_

“Pink.” Akko answers her quickly.

_“And is Diana with you?”_

“She kinda ran away after she kissed me.”

 _“You two kissed and after she ran away you didn’t chase after her?!”_ Croix berates her. _“That stone Akko, it allows the person that touches it to lose all their inhibitions and fears.”_

This gives Akko hope.

“So if she kissed me, she did it because she had wanted to do so beforehand? Not because the feelings were fabricated.”

_“Yes Akko. The stone cannot create feelings. It only takes away what prevents a person from showing them.”_

It takes away all the walls and protections that Diana has placed on herself and her heart.

This was bad. No, this was terrible.

“This is bad Sensei! How can I stop it?!”

Before Croix-Sensei can answer her, Akko hears a shriek coming from the hallway and she knows to whom that voice belongs to.

“Don’t hang up!” she tells Croix and runs out of the room.

“Miss Cavendish!” Akko sees Diana laughing and running away from a very annoyed and wet Professor Finneran.

 _“Don’t tell me she got Finneran?”_ Croix asks her gleefully.

“She so did.” the brunette chuckles and continues running towards Diana.

“Miss Kagari! No running in the hallways. And also, you know students are forbidden from using electronic devices!”

“Sorry Sensei, no time to talk!” Akko ignores her and continues running. “Have to save Diana from herself.”

 _“She’s so going to punish you tomorrow morning.”_ the lilac-haired woman sing-songs. 

“She likes doing that.” the younger girl groans. “You still haven’t told me how I can fix Diana.”

 _“The magic of the stone is tricky.”_ Croix informs her. _“And the effect is only deactivated once the person under it believes that they have released all of their true thoughts to the person they’re talking to.”_

“That’s even worse!” Akko exclaims.

_“But she’s not being controlled by the stone. Diana is capable of choosing the person she wants to talk to and can leave a conversation at any moment. I’m pretty sure that Diana must be aware of what the stone does and knows how to eliminate the effects.”_

“So that means that she may be looking for a specific person?” Akko asks but doesn’t need Croix to answer her because she sees Diana holding Ursula Sensei tightly to her.

“Diana?” she asks confused by the two women but it’s like the blonde girl can’t hear her.

“I have always admired you Chariot…” Diana says with complete awe. “You were a secret that my mother and I shared. A secret because you knew the way people in the magical world reacted when they heard your name… And how those who liked you were treated by the rest of witches.” she chuckles sadly. “But my mother, she allowed me to see you. She told me that there was nothing wrong with using magic to make people happy.”

“Diana…” Ursula whispers softly.

“Seeing you like this..." Diana says while touching her red hair. "Closer to the way you used to be when I was a child..." she whispers softly. "Reminds me of all those times with my mother. Of nights listening to her tell me your stories and teaching me the magic that you used. So when I now see you, it’s always bittersweet.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Please don’t apologize.” the blonde hugs her tighter. “Not when you have nothing to apologize for." she looks down in contemplation. "I know you have noticed the way I have kept my distance with you."

"I thought it was because of what I did all those years ago." Ursula admits softly to her. "Not that I would blame you if that were the reason. In fact, everyday I count my blessings when I realize that Akko still sees me the same way she used to. Before learning that I was Shiny Chariot." 

_Because that means she has forgiven me..._ was left unsaid.

Diana gets close to the red-haired who had created some distance between the two of them and grabs her hands.

"You Chariot, were the one thing that my mother and I truly shared. She also loved your magic and story so much. So seeing you this way, it reminds me of my mother and the way we used to be."

"I didn't know and I'm sorry for..."

"I was avoiding you because I was embarrassed of admitting all of these things to you." the blonde confesses smoothly. "And I wanted to explain it all to you."

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything at all. And I know the way you feel about Akko, how much you care for her and love her.” Diana looks away for a couple of seconds, almost as if the effects of the stone were diminishing with the ongoing confession. “So I was thinking of a good way to say all of this in order to ask you for a favor."

This surprises the three women listening to the conversation.

"Of course!" Ursula tells her immediately. "What can I help you with?" 

"I was wondering..." Diana blushes profusely. "If it was not too much to ask... If I could start taking magic lessons under you as well. If I could get to know you better and vice versa.”

This makes Ursula smile brightly at the blonde girl in front of her and hug her tight, knowing that a wall between the two of them had been destroyed.

“I want to get to know you too, Diana.” she smiles at the younger girl. “And teaching you will be an honor.”

Once those words were said, Akko and Ursula noticed a pink dust coming off Diana’s hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ursula asks her favorite brunette knowingly and the younger girl tries her best to not run away.

Because although she was scared of her mentor, she was more terrified of what Diana was going to say. In fact, Akko was preparing herself for the worst. Getting a knowing look from her mentor that seemed to say 'don't even think about escaping', the brunette witch knew that she had to stay and embrace the consequences no matter what they were.

So, when Diana finally turned around and looked at her, Akko was surprised to see tears in her eyes instead of anger.

And Akko, being Akko, ran straight towards her in order to comfort her.

“Diana, why are you crying? If it is because of what happened then I’m sorry. As always I screwed things up and ended up getting the people I care about in trouble.” she says dejectedly. “I’m sorry you had to say those things because of a spell and not because you wanted to. And I’m sorry you were forced to kiss me when you didn’t want to.”

This makes Diana stop crying and stare incredulously at the brunette witch.

“You think that I am this upset because of the stone?”

This makes Akko make a double take.

“You’re not?” she asks shocked.

"I'm actually thankful to it because it allowed me to express my true feelings to Ursula-Sensei. In fact, I’m actually not surprised at how things turned out.” Diana chuckles softly. “As you said, trouble tends to find you Akko. So it comes with the package.”

“Comes with the package…” Akko keeps repeating dumbly.

“What I’m upset about…” the blonde whispers embarrassedly. “Is that you didn’t kiss me back.”

 _“You didn’t kiss her back?!”_ they hear a scream coming from the phone and Akko remembers that she had not hung up.

“Is that Croix?” Ursula asks surprised and then starts to put things together. “Hang up, Croix…” she takes out her own cellphone and calls the lilac-haired woman. “Were you the one that helped Akko enter the safe?”

 _“That’s not important right now!”_ Croix admonishes her. _“You can scold me all you want later, but I need to hear what is happening between those two. I’m far too invested…”_

And because Ursula was just as invested as her friend was, she decided to admonish her behavior later.

“I have wanted to kiss you for so long.” Akko admits shyly to the blonde witch. “So when you did it after touching the stone, a part of me wanted to let go and show you how I feel. But I didn’t know the effect. And I thought that it made you fall in love with me. Like the Love Bee.”

“You, Akko, are so unbelievable.” Diana says while laughing out-loud. “You take me to a magical safe, you show me a cool artifact and when I kiss you you chicken out because you thought I didn’t like you.”

“Yes?” Akko asks confused by the emotions going through Diana. “But you touched the stone because of me. Because I didn’t listen to you and acted like a child.”

“And that’s what I like most about you!” the blonde witch tells her immediately. “It’s what makes you so charming and endearing. Think about it, do you think I would break the rules in such a way if I didn’t have feelings for you, Akko? I would never go to such lengths in order to be with you if I didn’t have feelings for you.”

“So you going to the safe with me, it wasn’t because you wanted to go but because you thought I wanted to go?” Akko asks confused.

“I thought you were planning on confessing to me. You had lately been very aggressive in your courting and I believed that I had given you the necessary signals for you to take the next step.”

“So you do like me? Like in a romantic way, not a best friend way?” Akko cannot believe what she’s hearing and has to ask the blonde girl again.

“You silly girl…” Diana gets close to her and wraps her arms tightly around her. “Of course I like you.” she tells her while closing the distance between them and kissing her soundly on the lips. “Too much for my own good.”


	8. Now Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one at Luna Nova knows that Akko and Diana are dating. A new student arrives to Luna Nova and makes her intentions clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last one-shot before the narrative starts. I included this one because in here we get to see for the first time how Akko's powers work and that is mentioned a lot in later chapters.   
> Also, I like Akko being the one doing the saving.

It had been a couple of days since Akko and Diana started dating and she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was. At first she had been a little afraid of what being in an actual relationship could do to them, but it seemed like all of her fears had been for nothing. Akko was nothing but wonderful, warm and sweet with her. Every time they were together, Akko reminded Diana of how much she cared and Diana had not known how much that meant to her until hearing the brunette say it.

Being with Akko was showing Diana how much she had wanted to feel cherished and wanted.

Diana was used to feeling admired and idolized. Being a Cavendish had its perks and that meant many witches approached or spoke to her because they wanted to be her friends. They wanted to be seen with Diana because they believed that would aid them in their quest for fame and power.

Yes, Hannah and Barbara had turned out to be exceptions to this rule, but generally speaking, many of the girls that sought Diana did so because they wanted something from her.

_Except Akko…_

Whom she was supposed to meet after her patrol finished and that had occurred five minutes ago.

Groaning in annoyance at having distracted herself, Diana starts to head towards the gardens before noticing that there was someone watching her from the shadows.

“Excuse me…” she says seriously while using her wand to illuminate the girl. “But you do know that students cannot be outside their dorms at this time, right?”

This makes the ginger girl watching her blush in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” she apologizes immediately and Diana relaxes her stance.

Diana gets closer to the girl.

“You’re a new student.” she says confidently.

“I just got here a couple of days ago.” the girl stutters. “I mean, I wasn’t sure about learning magic, but when I saw you on TV I realized that I wanted to.”

This makes Diana smile tenderly.

“Well, I am glad you’re here then and welcome to Luna Nova.” she says politely. “Although, breaking curfew is against the rules. Which is something your roommates must have explained to you.”

The ginger witch nods in confirmation.

“They did.” she whispers embarrassed. “But when I heard that you would be the one patrolling tonight I just had to because I’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Diana asks confused. “Surely you could have done that during the morning.” she admonishes the girl.

“Then you wouldn’t have been alone.” the younger girl murmurs and this confuses Diana even more. “I mean, you always seem so busy and I didn’t want to bother you. My name is Kristen Douglas.”

“Douglas, I’ve heard that last name. Your family has close ties to the Ministry, correct?”

“Yes!” Kristen tells her excitedly. “But of course you knew that.” she laughs. “My family has always been about us choosing our own destiny, so when I first told them that I wasn’t interested in magic they weren’t upset about it. But, when I explained to them after the missile crisis that I had changed my mind they were ecstatic. I mean, somehow they managed to enroll me before the year ended.”

“Indeed.” Diana murmurs while looking at her watch and realizing that she’s late. “Listen, if you return to your room I will not mention this to the professors.”

“You won’t?!” the ginger gets excited and comes out from her hiding spot, quickly getting close to Diana and grabbing her hands tightly. “Thank you Diana!” she exclaims and it takes all Diana has to not be rude and take her hands away.

“You are welcome.” she replies politely and moves away from the exuberant girl. “Now, please return to your room so I can also return to mine.”

“Yes, yes.” the younger witch promises happily. “Again, I knew that all the things people said about you were true.”

“The things people say about me?”

“That you are beautiful, kind and strong.” Kristen tells dreamily and this makes Diana feel embarrassed.

“I appreciate the compliment.” Diana says awkwardly when the girl doesn’t move away from her. “Now, I will ask you again to return to your room.”

“Oh, of course! Good night Diana!” the ginger tells her brightly and finally turns around.

Huffing in relief, Diana waits until the younger girl is gone before switching routes. She knows that she’s running late and is a little worried that Akko will no longer be waiting for her. Nevertheless, the moment she arrives to their usual spot she can see Akko doing some spells in front of a couple of fairies that were sitting next to her.

Smiling at the scene in front of her, Diana starts walking towards Akko and only lets her know she has arrived when the brunette is done with the trick.

“That…” she whispers to Akko while hugging her from behind. “Was beautiful.” she smiles when she feels Akko flinch and immediately relax when she realizes it’s her.

“Diana.” the Japanese witch scolds her lightly. “You scared me!”

“I’m sorry.” Diana apologizes honestly. “I just didn’t want to interrupt you. Not when you were looking so beautiful.”

“Diana…” Akko murmurs embarrassed but turns around to hug her.

This makes the blonde witch chuckle.

“I am sorry I am late.” she explains softly. “I was on my way to you when I noticed a younger girl was breaking curfew.”

“She was?” the brunette asks surprised. “The nerve of her to do so during your turn.” she says wickedly.

“Well, she’s not the only one breaking curfew.” Diana tells her knowingly.

“It seems that she’s not.” Akko teases her. “I wonder what you’ll do to that other witch who is bold enough to roam around the school while you’re patrolling.”

This makes Diana laugh.

“Well, she must either be very bold or very dumb to do such a thing.”

“Or maybe she has a crush on you and wants you to notice her.” the Japanese girl tells her seductively.

“Well, breaking curfew for me would certainly make me notice her.” Diana says while getting closer to Akko.

“Really?” Akko asks while caressing Diana’s face. “Then I guess she must start doing it more often if that means getting your attention.”

“I wouldn’t want her to get expelled.” she jokes and this makes the two witches laugh.

“You know…” the brunette says to her while grabbing her hand. “If you would have told me a couple of months ago that you and I were going to be holding hands like this…” she emphasizes tenderly. “I wouldn’t have believed them.”

“Why?” Diana asks curiously.

“Because you’re just so out of my league.” Akko explains. “You’re Diana Cavendish, heir of one of the olde families while I’m just Akko Kagari; a Japanese witch that still cannot fly.”

This makes Diana turn Akko around so that they were facing each other.

“You, Akko, have always had my attention.” the blonde promises her tenderly. “From the moment you arrived to Luna Nova, your personality and warmth captivated me.” she chuckles warmly. “In fact, now that I think of it, I never stood a chance.”

“I wanted you to see me.” the brunette confesses to her. “Not as the dumb Japanese girl who couldn’t fly. But as Akko.”

“I see you, Akko.” Diana whispers and closes her eyes when she feels Akko closing the distance between them.

“Diana…” Akko kisses her tenderly and all Diana can think of is the way their lips fit perfectly together.

Holding Akko close, she cannot believe how lucky she is of having someone like the brunette in her life. Of there being someone that truly knew her and still wanted to be with her.

Of someone that didn’t care about her name or her reputation and had taken the time to know her.

 _I…_ Diana thinks while pushing Akko down and staring lovingly at her… _I want her to love all of me._

And, as if somehow Akko had been capable of realizing what she was thinking, she sees the Japanese girl nod to her in understanding before giving her a cheeky smile and turning them around.

“Akko!” Diana laughs and lets the brunette hold her down.

“It’s my turn!” Akko chuckles and starts peppering her neck with kisses. “My turn to spoil you.”

“You spoil me too much.” the blonde heiress reminds her. “In fact, it seems that your influence is turning me into a rule-breaking student.”

“A rule-breaking student? You?!” the brunette teases her. “Oh, what will I do in order to earn your forgiveness?”

“Stay with me.” Diana whispers vulnerably and again Akko understands what she means.

“Always.” Akko vows to her and seals their promise with a passionate kiss.

One that leaves Diana dazzled and prevents her from noticing that someone was watching them from the shadows.

Someone that was not happy with what she was seeing.

LWALWALWA

“That class was so boring.” Hannah tells her after they were done with their _Introduction to Magic Ethics_ class.

“I know, right?!” Barbara agrees while holding the door so that they could get out of the classroom. “Well, usually the class is so dull.” she explains to them. “But today was just too much.”

“Indeed.” Diana also has to say that the class was incredibly dull. “Although we do need to learn about the rules of magic, today’s topic was rather redundant.”

“If even you Diana say something like that.” they joke and start heading towards the dining room. “Thankfully we have lunch now and then flying class.”

“I’m excited to see how Akko will do today.” Hannah says. “You’ve been giving her some lessons, right?” she asks Diana who nods in confirmation.

“I’m sure many are curious to see how much Akko has improved.” Diana replies proudly. “Although she still cannot fly too fast, she can now maintain her balance and fly at a low speed.”

“That’s awesome!” Barbara exclaims honestly. “Akko deserves it.” she adds and they all agree because after getting close to the red and green team they had all been witnesses to the dedication and determination Akko had when it came to improve her skills.

“Well, you know Akko…” the blonde heiress jokes tenderly. “A believing heart is her magic.” she says her motto and the three witches laugh.

“What is that smell?” Hannah interrupts them. “Don’t tell me today is pie day?!” she stands up and grabs Barbara’s hand. “We must get some right now!”

Diana chuckles knowingly.

_Hannah was just as blunt as Akko…_

“But…” Barbara stares at Diana who gives her a thumb’s up.

“Please don’t mind me.” she smirks at them. “But, would you mind getting a slice of pie for me as well?”

“Sure thing!” Hannah exclaims happily before pulling Barbara away. “ _I owe you one!”_ she mouths to Diana who winks knowingly at her.

“Those two…” Diana chuckles and is ready to take out one of her books before someone sits next to her.

“Diana!” she looks upwards and sees the ginger witch from last night smiling at her. “Hi!”

“Hi…” Diana replies confused but politely. “Your name was Kristen, right?”

“You remember!” the younger girl tells her dreamily.

“Well, hard to forget the name of the witch that just last night was breaking curfew.”

This makes Kristen look down in embarrassment and Diana feels a little bad about having been so rude.

“How are your classes going?” she asks and this makes the ginger start telling her about her day.

“I didn’t know magic could be this fun!” Kristen says proudly. “Many of the teachers tell me that I have a natural talent for it.”

“While having talent is important, one also needs the discipline and practice to hone and improve said talent.” she advises the younger witch who immediately nods.

“Of course!” Kristen murmurs bashfully and the sight of familiar brunette hair makes Diana's attention deviate from the ginger.

Right in front of her, and from the sights of it recently entering the room, was Akko talking with Professor Ursula. The two of them were animatedly discussing something that had the older witch laughing. Huffing in fake annoyance, Akko also smiled and continued joking with the red-haired woman.

Watching Akko like this, being open and close to the woman she had admired and grown to love, made Diana smile.

“The red-haired woman is Shiny Chariot, right?” Kristen asks her and this makes Diana remember that the younger witch was still there.

“Yes. Although she prefers to be called Ursula.” the blonde informs the girl who continues staring at the two witches in front of them.

“Dully noted.” she replies and again tries to grab Diana’s attention. “So, I was telling you that since I just came to this school and didn’t know many people…” she murmurs while looking down in embarrassment. “I was wondering if you could give me private les…”

“DIANA!” the blonde hears a familiar voice heading towards her and she can't stop herself from smiling at the sight of her favorite brunette. “Hey!” she says to Kristen and sits down next to Diana.

“You almost missed lunch.” she teases while using her wand to take out some food she had saved. “Lucky for you, I happened to save some food for you.”

“DIANA!” Akko shrieks happily while hugging her tight. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably starve.” Diana jokes and Akko pouts.

“I know!” Akko says dramatically. “But I have a legitimate reason for running late.” she promises her. “You see, I was on my way to the dining room when this weird blue bird latched itself to me.”

“A bird latched itself to you?”

“It sounds weird but it’s the truth!” the Japanese girl promises her. “Were it not for the fact that Ursula-Sensei was standing near, I wouldn’t have been able to take it off me.”

“I see…” Diana replies intrigued. “Did she explain to you why that happened?”

“She said that the bird was enchanted.” Akko tells her simply. “That it was probably a simple prank.”

“Still…” the blonde murmurs angrily. “Doing so is against the rules and it almost made you miss lunch.”

“Well, thankfully you were here and saved some food for me.” the brunette tells her tenderly and this makes Diana give her a radiant smile.

“Ehem!” they both hear and Diana blushes in embarrassment because she had again forgotten that Kristen was sitting with her.

“Oh, I am sorry.” she apologizes while pointing at Kristen. “Akko, let me introduce you to Kristen Douglas. She’s new at Luna Nova.”

“Cool!” Akko says to her with a bright smile. “The more people come to Luna Nova the better! My name is Akko Kagari and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Kristen simply says to her and this makes Diana stare at the ginger.

“So…” Akko continues oblivious to the ginger’s treatment. “Where are Hannah and Barbara?”

“They went to get some pie together.” Diana smirks. “Hannah suggested it.”

“Did they?” the brunette says cheekily. “How scandalous of Hannah.”

This makes Diana laugh.

“Who are Hannah and Barbara?” Kristen interrupts them childishly and Diana is starting to lose her patience.

“They are my teammates.” Diana replies tersely.

“I would love to meet them!” the younger witch says excitedly.

“They’re really nice once you get to know them.” Akko adds and the moment she does so Diana sees Kristen’s smile disappear.

“I see.” Kristen merely tells her and then focuses on Diana. “Listen, I’m not trying to be rude.” she says to Akko absently. “But I was hoping to talk to Diana for a while. ALONE.” she emphasizes and this makes Diana stare surprisingly at her.

But, before the blonde can even say anything, Akko simply gives her a soothing smile and stands up from the table.

“Of course.” she merely says before grabbing her stuff. “It was nice meeting you Kristen. Diana.” she bids them farewell and leaves the dining room.

Diana was livid.

“You are too nice.” she hears the ginger say and this makes Diana stare at her. “I mean, to talk to someone like her.”

“Someone like her?” Diana whispers.

“Yes, someone that is not from the magic community.” Kristen merely explains to her. “Thinking that they can be witches just like that.” she chuckles. “But then again, I know you’re nice and polite to her because of your personality.”

“I am nice to Akko because I like her.” she replies firmly. “And, I believe that a witch’s talent and value does not come from her family but from herself and her determination.”

“Well, I agree to some extent…” Kristen defends herself. “But there are some people that no matter how hard they try will never be on the same level we are. That Akko girl, she’s deluding herself into thinking that she’ll achieve something more than what she already did.” she continues saying. “The fact that she was there with you during the missile crisis and managed to gain some sort of popularity out is all she can hope to get.” 

This makes Diana angrily stand up from the table and earn the attention of everyone in the dining room.

“I do not like it when people talk badly about my friends.” Diana tells her bluntly. “Not only is that rude…” she continues explaining herself. “But it also makes me angry.”

“You cannot be serious.” Kristen laughs awkwardly. “I mean, I know you have a reputation to protect and all, but there must be better people around you than that Japanese excuse of a witch.”

Diana, the moment she hears the younger witch say that, cannot stop herself from getting close to her, making Kristen step backwards.

“You will stop saying things like this.” she threatens the younger witch. “Specially about Akko.” she emphasizes and notices Hannah and Barbara coming their way. “No…” she tells them before they can sit down. “We’re leaving.” she gives Kristen one last angry look before making her leave.

_She was not going to let anyone talk about Akko in such a way._

LWALWALWA

 _I need to find Akko…_ Diana thinks worriedly while walking through the hallways.

The moment she had returned to her room, she had told Hannah and Barbara everything that had happened during their absence. The girls were just as surprised and angry as she had been, telling her that they agreed with the way she acted in the dining room.

To Diana, having the support of her friends was welcoming and encouraging.

It made her feel optimistic about the future of the magical community to be reminded that not all young witches were like Kristen and that there were many that could change and become better.

Just like Hannah, Barbara and herself had changed thanks to Akko.

“Diana!” the blonde witch hears her name and smiles when she recognizes the owner of said voice.

“Akko.” she says relieved and closes her eyes when the brunette witch hugs her tight. “What are you doing here?”

“Well…” Akko gives her a warm smile. “I knew you would be on patrol tonight...” she chuckles. “And since we couldn’t talk much during lunch.” she adds and this makes Diana remember her previous anger. “Did you help that girl?”

“Help that girl?” Diana asks confused.

“Well yes.” the brunette says naively. “I assume the reason she wanted to talk to you was because she wanted to ask for your help.” she explains and this makes Diana feel even more tenderness and warmth for the Japanese girl.

_Akko was too good and pure for her own good._

“You’re just too precious Akko.” Diana whispers and hugs her again. “And I’m very lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you too.” Akko says pleasantly confused and opens her eyes in shock when Diana kisses her on the lips. “Diana!” she whispers worriedly. “Someone could see us.”

“I’m sorry.” the blonde says simply and this makes Akko chuckle.

“You’re not sorry.”

“I’m not.” Diana agrees and both girls laugh. “But what I am is late.” she pouts. “I don’t want to go to patrol.”

“Am I really hearing Diana Cavendish be lazy?” Akko says teasingly.

“I want to cuddle with you!” the blonde complains while holding Akko tight.

This makes Akko chuckle.

“Then how about this…” she proposes. “How about you meet me at the gardens when your patrol is done and I’ll get us some hot cocoa and marshmallows from the kitchen.”

“How will you even get marshmallows?”

“The fairies owe me one.” Akko winks at her and this makes Diana laugh yet again.

With Akko, Diana found herself laughing and smiling at the time.

The brunette’s happiness was intoxicating.

“Then that sounds wonderful Akko.” Diana promises her. “I cannot wait.”

“Yay!” Akko quickly looks around and when she doesn’t see anyone kisses her on the lips. “Then I’ll better go get those treats.” she jokes while running towards the kitchen.

“Don’t let Professor Finneran catch you!” Diana warns her before returning to her route.

The sooner she finishes this the sooner she can go meet with Akko.

Continuing her patrol, it only takes Diana a couple of minutes to realize that someone was performing magic. Taking her wand out, she illuminates the magic object and sees that it is an enchanted blue bird.

 _“A blue bird latched itself to me!”_ she remembers Akko telling her earlier.

Wanting to catch the culprit responsible for making Akko late, Diana starts to run behind the bird, following it away from her patrol route into the forest. She should have stopped chasing the bird and instead sent a signal to warn Professor Finneran. But, after what had happened today at lunch, Diana felt compelled to capture the person responsible to inform the authorities.

Because it was the right thing to do.

Noticing that the terrain was getting steeper, Diana concentrates on the magical essence and huffs in relief when she feels it getting stronger. Taking out her wand, she finally watches the blue bird lose its power and fall to the ground.

Right in front of a familiar ginger witch.

“Kristen.” Diana says tersely. “What are you doing here?”

“Diana!” Kristen smiles at her. “I wanted to apologize for making you angry this evening.”

“This is not the time for this.” the young heiress says firmly.

“I feel really bad about what happened and I wanted to make amends.”

“If you want to make amends you have to apologize to Akko.” Diana tells her and notices Kristen flinch and close her eyes bitterly.

“That will not happen.”

“Then I have nothing more to say to you and you will return with me to Luna Nova.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that either.” Kristen replies simply. “You see, there are a lot of things I still wish to talk to you about.”

“I do not wish to talk to you nor to be your friend, Kristen.”

“Really?” the ginger says somberly. “You will not be my friend but still kiss a girl like Kagari.”

_Kiss a girl like…_

_She saw us._

“Whatever it is you think you saw is none of your business.” Diana tells her angrily.

“It is my business!” Kristen screams at her. “It is my business because this bitch is stealing you away from me.”

“Stealing me?!”

“Diana, don’t you see?! You and I are destiny. The fact that we always happen to meet at night, that we both come from powerful old families and are talented at magic!” she exclaims excitedly. “It means that we’re compatible.”

“All I see is a young girl who does not understand what it means to be a witch.” Diana tells her somberly.

“Then help me!” Kristen gets close to her. “Help me understand! Teach me! Diana, all I want is to be with you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you bring magic back on the TV.”

“Akko was the one that brought magic back.” she says to a shocked Kristen. “And I will never love you.”

“Because you love Akko?!” Kristen laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous. No one will accept your relationship.”

“I don’t care about those things. Not if I can have Akko by my side.”

“But your future!”

“Akko is my future.” Diana replies confidently and knows she means what she says.

This makes the younger witch in front of her simply stare at her.

“Akko this, Akko that…” she mutters. “That’s all you talk about. Well, I’m tired of it.” she takes out her wand and starts chanting a spell.

“What are you doing?!” Diana asks when she feels the bird hitting her hand and taking her wand away.

“Making sure you can’t defend yourself!” Kristen chuckles. “I have to thank you for making sure my familiar returned safely to me.”

“Your familiar?” the blonde asks angrily. “You mean you were the one that almost made Akko miss lunch today.”

“If only it weren’t for Shiny Chariot.” she mutters. “But now we don’t have to worry about them because we’re all alone.” she chuckles and takes a vial out of her pocket. “I bet you know what this is.” she says when she notices her staring at the pink vial.

“A love potion.” Diana says tersely.

“Yes! You see, I plan to make you drink this so that you’ll fall in love with me. Once Akko sees this, and I make you break things off with her, you’ll get used to being with me and will grow to love me.” Kristen explains cheerfully.

“I will never love you.” the blonde threatens her. “And Akko… She will not believe me?”

“Really?” the ginger witch asks knowingly. “You think she doesn’t have doubts about your commitment to her? I mean, you haven’t told anyone at school that you’re together right? Does that mean that you’re embarrassed of her?”

“Of course not!” Diana says scared. “Akko would never think that.”

“How wouldn’t she?” Kristen gets incredibly close. “When you haven’t even told her how much she means to you.” she whispers in her ear and opens the vial. “Now Diana, let me make things easier for you…” she soothes her and Diana closes her mouth desperately. “Nuh, nuh, open up.”

Diana cries when she feels her mouth opening magically.

“Now say ah…” Kristen smiles and Diana doesn’t know what she will do.

 _Akko… Please help me…_ she thinks and closes her eyes when she feels the vial touching her lips.

Nevertheless, before Kristen can make her drink the potion, she feels Kristen being pushed away from her.

Opening her eyes, she notices the ginger witch getting up from the ground while angrily staring behind her.

Turning around, Diana cries in relief when she sees Akko angrily pointing her wand at the younger witch.

“Akko!” she exclaims in complete shock and relief.

“You!” Kristen spits angrily. “How did you get here?!”

“Are you alright?” Akko ignores the ginger witch while focusing her whole attention on Diana, who nods in confirmation. “I’m glad.”

“DON’T IGNORE ME!” Kristen screams and tries to hit her with a spell. “MUROWA!” she chants and watches in complete shock when Akko deflects her spell with a simple movement of her wand.

“I started getting worried when you failed to come to the garden.” Akko explains to a surprised Diana fearfully. “And, when I searched for you and didn’t find you anywhere in your route, I remembered that location spell you taught me.”

“MUROWA! MUROWA!” Kristen continues screaming and shrieking in anger while watching her spells being deflected as if they were nothing. 

“Akko...” Diana says shocked at the power Akko was using.

“And on my way here I suddenly heard your voice asking me to find you.” the brunette whispers terrified. “Diana, I had never been so scared. Even when I was being attacked by McCallister, the fear I felt when I heard your voice…” she closes her eyes. “I don’t ever want to feel that again.”

“I’m sorry Akko.” the blonde apologizes and starts walking towards Akko but is stopped by an incoming spell.

“I didn’t give you permission to move!” Kristen yells at her and that’s all it takes for Akko to lose it.

“Murowa.” Akko says softly and her spell immediately hits Kristen straight in the chest.

Screaming in pain, Kristen turns around and notices Akko getting closer to her. Moving backwards in complete fear, she watches Akko tenderly caress Diana’s cheek before focusing on her and making her way to where she was laying.

Bending down, the ginger witch can see that Akko’s eyes are dark and that they held not a single trace of the friendliness and innocence she had seen during lunch.

“If you ever try to talk or hurt Diana again…” Akko threatens her. “I will kill you.” she vows confidently and both Kristen and Diana know she means it.

“You will never do that!” Kristen challenges her. “Because the moment you do you’ll no longer be a witch.”

“And you think I care about that?” Akko laughs menacingly and that is what truly scares Kristen. “If so, then you’re mistaken.” she takes out her wand and magic starts pouring out of it.

“What’s that?!”

“This?” she shrugs in boredom. “Your punishment.” she prepares herself. 

“Akko…” Diana says and watches Akko relax her stance. “That’s enough.”

“But she almost hurt you!” the brunette says angrily. “She deserves to pay.”

“I agree.” she promises. “But we will do this the right way and let the professors take care of her punishment.”

“Diana…” Akko closes her eyes.

“Please…” Diana gets close to Akko. “Let them do this. Because if you do so…” she whispers. “It means you’ll stoop to her level.” it’s when she says that that she knows Akko will let things go.

“Okay…” she whispers and sends a signal to Ursula. “There, all done.” she chokes out and cries when Diana hugs her tight. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” she asks confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry you saw me like that.” Akko continues bawling. “But I meant every word Diana. And I don’t regret what I said at all.”

“I know.” Diana tells her soothingly. “Because I would have done the same thing if our situations would have been reversed. Almost did the same during lunch when she started saying mean things about you.”

“Diana…”

“You mean everything to me, Akko.” she vows desperately. “And I will never feel or be ashamed of you. NEVER!”

“Thank you, Diana.” Akko hiccups. “For believing in me.”

“Thank you for saving me.” the blonde cries as well.

“Always.” Akko promises her. “I promised you that I would stay with you always.” she reminds Diana of their promise and the young heiress knows that the brunette meant it.

And that their relationship, the bond that had been created between them, was forever.


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets jealous when she sees Andrew confessing to Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one-shot! This one starts moving things forward to the olde families' arc.

_She was not jealous,_ Diana kept saying to herself while watching Akko and Andrew talking with each other.

The blonde witch had not been oblivious to the fact that the older man was spending more time at Luna Nova. And, while she may have welcomed his newfound support for witches, she didn’t like the fact that he seemed to spend most of his time with _her_ Akko.

Yes, _her_ Akko because the two of them had started dating a couple of months ago. 

Diana had been elated at the opportunity of being with Akko, and although they did spend most of their free time together, with exams around the corner they had barely seen each other. Also, there was the fact that Diana had been pretty secretive about their new relationship by not holding hands in public or acting like a couple. In fact, she couldn’t even blame Andrew that much for wanting to be with her girlfriend (?) because no one knew that they were dating.

The reason they kept their relationship a secret was not because she was embarrassed of Akko. Diana knew very well that was impossible since she loved the brunette witch tremendously. The problem was her insecurities; her fear and lack of experience when it came to showing her affection to others. She had been raised in a way that made many stay away from her and Diana had grown too accustomed to that. And perhaps that was what was so refreshing about Akko and the way she acted with her; the way she hugged her tightly, how she kissed her cheeks and held her hands, the way her lips felt on top of hers…

In retrospective, it wasn’t hard to see how Akko had managed to capture her heart.

So why was it that she couldn’t do the same with Akko?

She knew that the brunette witch was very perceptive and understood her the best, which was why Akko never pressured her or behaved differently after confessing their feelings to each other. And although Diana loved the Japanese girl for that, it was the main reason why no one knew that they were dating. In fact, their friends had believed that the date between each other went well and that was it. And Akko, her understanding Akko, had not told them otherwise.

 _Because she’s waiting until I’m ready to say it…_ Diana thinks with a bright smile and then feels even more foolish for hiding behind the bushes.

She was spying on Akko and Andrew’s encounter and she felt terrible about it.

 _I’m not spying on Akko,_ she tries to convince herself, _because I trust her._

 _The one I don’t trust is Andrew,_ Diana growls and tenses when the young man laughs loudly at something Akko said to him.

 _I don’t like the way he’s looking at you…_ the blonde witch thinks while seeing Andrew laughing and staring warmly at her girlfriend.

 _Am I crazy, have I lost it?_ she murmurs and grabs her own hands tightly when he gets closer to Akko.

 _Even though I know you love me, can’t help it_ … Diana gulps and feels her heart shattering when Andrew holds her girlfriend’s hand and starts speaking warmly to her with a soft blush on his face.

_He is confessing to Akko…_

_He is confessing to the girl I love…_

Taking her wand out and getting ready to jinx the man for talking to Akko, Diana relaxes and let’s go of her weapon when she sees Akko take her hand off his and speak apologetically to him before leaving.

Relieved, Diana doesn’t move from her position until she makes sure that Akko is far away from Andrew. Ready to follow her girlfriend and talk to her, she stops when she sees the brown-haired man running to the front of the building and earning the attention of the other witches in it.

“I won’t give up Akko!” Andrew screams and Diana feels ready to kick him. “A believing heart is your magic and I know that if I believe then I can win your heart!” he exclaims and all the girls surrounding Akko squeal in excitement.

 _That’s just very cheap…_ Diana thinks, _but clever as well_ , she has to admit.

“So romantic!” she hears some girls say.

“Although I can’t believe that it’s all for Akko…” another adds enviously.

“Come on Akko! Go on a date with him!” the girls that are surrounding Akko say and the brunette merely smiles apologetically before walking away.

Quickly planning on following her, Diana gets out from her hiding spot and starts running towards Akko. But, before she can get inside the building, she notices Andrew staring knowingly at her from his car while waving with a smirk on his face.

_So he knew I was hiding there…_

Not wanting to even talk to him, Diana merely ignores him and goes inside, doing her best to catch up to Akko. She knew the brunette’s schedule, and based on the time, Akko should be done with classes and heading towards her room.

Using her advantage of knowing the school from the inside-out, Diana takes a shortcut and manages to arrive to Akko’s room before she does. In fact, she sees the brunette witch absently walking towards her, her face scrunched up and confused.

“Akko…” Diana says warmly.

“Diana!” Akko’s bright smile momentarily makes the blonde girl forget why she was here. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” she whispers softly.

“Me too!” she runs towards Diana and hugs her tightly before letting go. “But you said that you were going to be busy with exams and I know how much you worry about your study time and I didn’t want to be a distraction.”

“Is that why you haven’t come to see me?” Diana asks sadly because she didn’t want Akko to think that she was an inconvenience.

Akko simply nods and Diana quickly opens the door to the brunette’s room. After making sure that no one was there, she pushes Akko inside and closes the door before walking towards her.

“Diana?” Akko asks confused. “What are you doing?”

“Is it not obvious?” Diana says with a soft smile on her face. “I’m kissing you.” she states and as soon as she does she goes ahead and kisses Akko desperately on the lips.

 _By Jennifer, how much she had missed Akko’s kisses..._ Diana thinks while moaning and exploring Akko’s body with her hands.

“Diana…” the brunette whispers surprised but accepts her kisses and touches by matching her movements with the same desperation she felt.

“I have missed you so much.” Diana tells Akko while separating from her lips and peppering kisses on her neck tenderly. “You are no inconvenience, Akko.” she promises the brunette confidently. “You are the sun of my days and the moon of my nights.”

This makes Akko smile warmly at her before grabbing her face and returning the kiss Diana had given to her with as much passion as she could.

Diana, of course, accepted it happily and spent the last couple of minutes making out with the girl of her dreams.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Akko says to her after a while. “But what brought this up?” she points at their lips cheekily. “Usually I’m the one that initiates our kisses.”

This makes Diana separate from Akko and take a deep breath.

“I saw you talking with Andrew.” she simply says while looking at Akko. “And I saw him confess his feelings to you.”

“You saw me?” the brunette asks surprised. “If you did, then you must have seen that I rejected him.”

“I did.” Diana whispers conflicted.

“Then what has you so worried? You know I don’t have feelings for him. That the person I lo… I like is you, Diana.” Akko asks her honestly.

“I trust you and your feelings… It’s not your fault that they hover. I mean no disrespect.” Diana immediately tells her. “I just don’t like the fact that he thinks he can keep flirting with you. That he doesn’t know that you’re no longer available.”

This makes Akko open her eyes in shock and then smile wickedly after understanding what was happening.

“Are you telling me that Diana Cavendish is jealous?” she asks with a smirk on her face.

This makes Diana blush and look down in embarrassment.

“It's my right to be hellish.” she replies childishly but firmly. “Even I can get jealous.”

Akko gives her a warm smile and holds her hands tenderly before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

This kiss, unlike their earlier ones, was not out of jealousy or desperation.

This one was a declaration; a statement of what Akko felt for her and their bond.

“No one…” the brunette tells her confidently. “Can even compare to you, Diana. No one, can come close to what I feel for you.” she promises her and this makes Diana lose her composure and run towards her to be held.

“You must think of me as such a hypocrite…” Diana cries while holding Akko desperately. “Here I am getting jealous when it’s my fault that no one knows that we’re together.”

This makes Akko move her a little so that they can see each other.

“Of course not, Diana. I know that you’re not doing this out of being embarrassed or ashamed of me. That it is because of something deeper and more complex.” she smiles understandingly. “And although there are times I wish we could hold hands while walking through the hallways or kiss each other without having to hide, what I want most is for you to be happy Diana.”

“Akko…” Diana chokes out and again hugs Akko while sobbing.

“So if that means I will have to wait a little longer…” she tells her surely. “Then I will wait until you feel confident enough to kiss me and hold me in public.”

“I will…” Diana promises her vehemently. “Please trust me when I tell you I will…” she continues crying in Akko’s arms until she runs out of tears.

“I know. I believe in you” Akko says to her with a bright smile and a kiss. “Now, although I wish we could stay here longer, Lotte and Sucy will arrive soon. And, you know they won’t stop asking questions if they see you’re here.”

“But Akko…” Diana says brokenly.

She didn’t want to force Akko to lie or hide things to her best friends. 

“Only when you’re ready Diana.” Akko reiterates to her. “Now go.” she kisses her one more time and Diana clings to her before walking away from her girl and making her way back to her room.

 _Akko is too good for me…_ Diana can only think bitterly.

_I love her so much…_

“The nerve of her!” Diana hears the envious girl from earlier say out-loud. “Thinking she’s la crème de la crème just because of the missile incident.”

“Perhaps she rejected him because there’s someone else she likes.” one of the other girls says softly.

“No, I know girls like Akko. They pretend to be dumb and friendly until they get an opportunity. After that, they start acting all mighty and soon enough they're even capable of stabbing you in the back.”

“Samantha, that’s not very nice.” her friend scolds her.

“I’m just saying it like it is.” Samantha smirks. “Akko is taking advantage of her newfound popularity and is trying to make Andrew basically beg her to marry him.” she scoffs bitterly. “As if that annoying pest deserved more things than the ones she already got.”

_They’re all saying those things about Akko because of me._

_Because she had to reject Andrew without telling him why since doing so would make him find out that she’s dating me…_

_And instead of breaking my trust, she is letting those girls think the worst of her and say terrible things about her._

_You stupid, loving and perfect woman…_

_I will not let you down._

“Hmm, I wonder what Akko has that makes all the important people love her.” the other girl says honestly. “First, she gets Diana Cavendish to be her friend. Next, she is being taught magic by Chariot Du Nord.”

“Add to that the fact that she is very close to Croix-Sensei who, like Chariot, was a Lunar Witch.” Samantha continues rambling. “And now she has Andrew Hanbridge confessing his feelings to her. They must all feel very sorry for her.”

 _That bitch is going to pay,_ Diana thinks darkly.

Diana was not going to let that go.

She was not going to let Andrew get her girl.

She was not going to let those witches laugh and mock Akko anymore.

She was going to show Akko how much she loved her.

Diana had decided.

She was going to confess to Akko her true feelings and tell the whole school that the brunette witch was hers.

Now she needed help to do it.

LWALWALWA

“Andrew confessed to Akko…” Diana says softly while accepting the tea being given to her.

“He did?” Ursula asks surprised from her seat. “I didn’t think he had those feelings for her.”

After confessing to Professor Ursula what she felt about her, Diana had worked on getting to know the red-haired woman better. She could see how much the professor meant to Akko and how much Akko meant to her. So, as the brunette’s partner, Diana had determined that it was necessary for her to have a bond with the former performer.

What she didn’t expect was that she would come to love Ursula just as much as Akko did.

Their connection was immediate, and the visits that had been first planned as obligations soon turned to impromptu tea sessions where the two witches talked about themselves and their past. Diana, slowly, had learned to trust her with it.

“I knew they were close.” the blonde witch whispers. “And that Akko was helping Andrew with magic because he was just appointed as Non-Magical Representative of Luna Nova.”

“I did hear about that. Akko asked me to meet with them once so I could explain some things to the young man. He was very polite and attentive.”

“He can be very charming.” she chuckles bitterly.

“I’m sure Akko thinks of him as nothing more than friends.”

“Oh, she rejected him earlier.” Diana tells her softly. “I’m not worried about Akko’s feelings. I know she loves me.”

“Then what are you worried about?” Ursula asks her curiously.

“That she doesn’t know that I love her too.”

“Diana…” the older woman tells her with a warm smile.

“Akko is rejecting Andrew but she’s not telling him why because she knows that I haven’t been ready to let others know that we’re dating.” she whispers dejectedly. “But that’s not the only part that is hurting me. You know how some girls are with Akko and how they can’t seem to accept her.”

Ursula nods in confirmation.

“Now they’re using this as a way to further mock Akko and speak horrible things about her.” Diana chokes out. “And it’s all because of me. I haven’t been ready to let people know that Akko and I are dating.”

This makes Ursula stare at firmly at her.

“Not because I’m ashamed of Akko!” she explains immediately. “It’s just that I’m not used to letting others see me like that. I’m not used to others knowing that they can affect me by hurting the people I love.” she chuckles mirthlessly. “Which is what I have been unconsciously doing to Akko by not admitting to everyone what I feel for her. She has been hurting because of me.” 

“I see…” the red-haired woman relaxes and gives her an understanding smile.

She could clearly see that the two young women were crazy about each other and that they were willing to go through everything in order to make the other happy.

She couldn’t have asked for a better partner for Akko.

“Which is why I wanted to do something for Akko. I want to show her that she’s special and that she deserves everything in the world. That she’s more than worthy of my love.” Diana admits while blushing. “Besides, I want people like Andrew to stop trying to steal her from me…” she murmurs.

This makes Ursula laugh softly.

Who would have thought that she would see Diana Cavendish be jealous?

“So that’s why!” Diana says determined while standing up. “I realized that I need an extravagant, romantic and unforgettable love confession.” she nods in confirmation. “Yes, one that makes all the witches at Luna Nova realize Akko’s worth and puts Andrew’s earlier display to shame.”

This makes Ursula laugh loudly.

“You know…” she says to her devilishly. “Although I was a performer and did extravagant magic shows, I was not the mastermind behind them.” she takes out a cellphone from her pocket. “But, I do know the person who was.”

LWALWALWA

“Did you hear?!” a group of witches say brightly. “Diana Cavendish is going to perform a magic show for all of us after class!”

 _Diana was going to perform?_ Akko thinks surprised while looking at Lotte and Sucy curiously.

“I talked to Barbara earlier and she didn’t tell me anything about this.” the pixie-haired girl says to them.

“This is very unlike Diana.” Sucy says bored. “Perhaps she was poisoned or it’s someone else who is pretending to be her.” she stares at Akko. “Shouldn’t you know what your future girlfriend is up to?”

This makes Akko blush brightly.

“She’s not my future girlfriend.” she murmurs.

_Because she already is (?)_

“Besides, you both know how she gets when we have exams so I have barely seen her.” Akko says sadly because she missed the blonde tremendously.

“Well, then we should go see what all these people are talking about and check if it’s really Diana or not.” Sucy suggest to them with a wicked smile directed to Akko. “And that way you’ll get to stop looking so depressed.”

“Sucy!” Akko groans but starts heading towards the main garden.

“Maybe that way we’ll also get to hear people talk about something else than you rejecting Luna Nova’s golden boy.”

“I swear people have nothing to do other than talk…”

“I mean, you did reject Andrew Hanbridge, Akko.” Lotte reminds her. “While we know that you did it because you like Diana, you didn’t tell him that and he probably thinks that you’re nervous about being with him because of his family.”

“I couldn’t…” she whispers sadly.

“There’s nothing wrong about liking her Akko.” Sucy is the one that tells her this.

“I know that…” Akko closes her eyes. “I just, I couldn’t do it and I had my reasons for it.”

“Even if that has made the rest of witches think that you’re playing hard to get and have become complete assholes?” Lotte asks bitterly and the two young girls are surprised by her language. 

“They can say what they want.” the brunette tells them calmly. “As long as my true friends and the people I care about don’t believe them, then I’m okay.”

“You’re too kind for your own good.” Sucy says this to her with a soft smile. “Well, the stage is there.” she points to the same scenario that was used for the Samhain Festival.

“So it seems like it will happen.” Lotte adds surprised and starts making space for the green team to sit with them.

“Akko!” Amanda gives her a knowing smile while sitting next to her. “Here to support your girlfriend?”

Akko blushes and hits her in the arm softly.

“Well, of course I came to support Diana! Cause that is what friends do! Support each other.” She starts rambling.

“Yeah, yeah…” the red-haired girl chuckles and stops talking when the lights of the scenario turn off.

“It’s going to start!” some witches start murmuring and Akko is honestly just as excited as they are about watching Diana’s show.

“Is this seat occupied?” the brunette witch hears a familiar voice ask and sees Andrew smiling at her.

“No.” she tells him softly and the man moves to sit next to her, Sucy having moved to give him space.

 _I’m going to kill her…_ Akko thinks before focusing on the stage and opening her eyes in shock when she sees Diana appear in it.

So it was true that Diana was going to perform…

 _But that dress…_ Akko cannot tear her eyes away from Diana.

“Good evening.” the blonde witch says and Akko notices the girl’s eyes moving through the audience, only stopping when they find hers.

When their eyes meet, Akko gives her a dashing smile that is quickly returned before it transforms into a scowl.

Confused, it takes the brunette a couple of seconds to realize that Diana’s eyes were now set on Andrew, who noticed this and placed his arm around her with a cheeky smile.

“What are you doing?!” she whispers to him angrily.

“Trust me…” he tells her calmly with a bright smile on his face.

Confused, Akko sees that Diana was not taking her eyes away from them and was making fists with her hands.

She knew that this meant that the blonde was mad.

“Although it was said that I was going to perform magic tonight, I’m afraid that there has been a change of plans.” Diana says confidently and all the witches surrounding the stage started whispering. “But don’t fret…” she continues her speech. “Because although there is no magic performance, that doesn’t mean that you will not see a show…”

 _Huh…_ Akko is confused and so are the rest of the people watching.

“Because I!” the blonde makes a fencing sword appear with her wand. “Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish Family, challenge you, Andrew Hanbridge, to a duel!”

“Whaaaat!”

**_A couple of minutes earlier backstage…_ **

“I hope Akko comes…” Diana whispers while remembering all the spells Ursula had taught her.

 _“Of course she’ll come!”_ Croix says to her from Ursula’s cellphone. _“That girl is crazy about you. So the fact that it is you the one doing a magic show is going to sweep her off her feet!”_

“That does sound plausible…” the red-haired professor murmurs hesitantly.

 _“Because it is!”_ the former professor says cheekily. _“Besides, you two were the ones that called and asked me for help.”_

“Indeed.” the young girl agrees. “And the show has entertaining spells.”

 _“And it has that special beast I prepared!”_ Croix says excitedly. _“It will be so similar to the show Chariot did in Japan that Akko will realize that you’re doing all of this because of her! Once you’re done, you’ll ask her to join you on stage…”_

“And I will make with my magic a four-star shaped pendant.” Diana finishes confidently because the plan made sense.

“I think I saw Akko arrive.” Ursula informs Diana who nods in understanding and quickly walks to the main stage.

_“Now get closer so I can see what’s happening!”_

“She’s just introducing herself.” the former performer tells her softly. “Akko is close enough that Diana can see her.”

 _“Perfect, then that means the second part of my plan can begin.”_ Croix says while chuckling.

“What do you mean, what second part?” Ursula asks confused while searching for Akko and seeing that Andrew was sitting next to her. “What is he even doing here?!” she whispers to the woman on the phone.

 _“I invited him.”_ she merely says while getting closer to the screen. _“Nice to see that he is on time.”_

“Why would you even do that?! And how did you even get his number?”

_“Chariot, I am a witch/hacker who created a technological demon that almost destroyed the world. Getting a phone number was not difficult at all.”_

“…I’m afraid there has been a change of plans…” they both hear Diana say tersely.

“What change of plans?!” Ursula is lost. “This is a disaster. She must have seen Akko with Andrew and will cancel the performance.”

 _“If I predicted Diana’s behavior correctly, then that means she will not cancel the show.”_ Croix smiles devilishly at her. _“Look at the way she’s grabbing her hands while watching them. She’s beyond jealous and she will not let this go.”_

“Diana is not a person that engages in silly fig…”

“Because I! Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish family, challenge you, Andrew Hanbridge, to a duel!”

 _“Told you so…”_ the lilac-haired woman exclaims gleefully while getting some ramen out from the microwave. _“Diana is going to get her girl.”_

“Even if she wants to fight, I am sure the Hanbridge boy is beyond…”

“And I accept!” he exclaims confidently while standing up and kissing Akko’s palm before walking to the stage.

 _“I knew it!”_ Croix shrieks happily. _“The kiss on the palm was a nice touch!”_

“I don’t know if I’m surprised at your ability to predict people’s behaviors or terrified of how you have manipulated all of them into doing this…” Ursula whispers conflicted.

_“Just enjoy the show Chariot because things will certainly get interesting…”_

**_Back to Center Stage…_ **

_I will kill him…_ Diana thinks after watching Andrew kiss Akko’s hand.

She was the only one allowed to kiss her!

“Tell me Diana…” Andrew says to her after making his way to the stage. “Why are you asking me to fight you?”

“I want you to stay away from Akko…” she tells him angrily.

“But why?” he asks confused. “She’s single, and, I like to be around her. Is there something that prevents me, apart from herself, from trying to date her?”

“Yes, there is!” Diana gets closer to him and watches him smirk at her. “Akko is dating someone.”

_He was enjoying this…_

“Is she?” he continues to pretend ignorance. “Because I haven’t seen her with anyone. In fact, whenever I come visit her she’s all alone. Shouldn’t the person dating her wish to spend all the time together?”

This makes Diana stare at Akko who is watching the scene with sad eyes. Although Akko had not complained or said anything to her, the brunette had been upset about the fact that they were not seeing each other very much.

And she was finding this out from Andrew.

She was useless as a girlfriend…

But Diana was going to change.

She was going to show everyone what she felt!

“Besides, why are you the one fighting me? I know you’re friends.” he smiles knowingly. “But shouldn’t it be her special someone the one that tries to stop me from flirting with her?”

Taking a deep breath, and knowing that this was it, Diana makes another sword appear in her hand and gives it to Andrew.

“Her special someone is the one that is going to stop you.” the blonde witch says confidently and prepares herself to fight.

This makes the whole room scream and whisper in surprise.

_Did Diana just say that she likes Akko?_

Running towards Andrew, Diana gives him a warning before starting to wield her sword. Moving gracefully in the stage, she notices he’s matching her movements and hits. Pleasantly surprised, the heiress tries to see how he will react to a fake move. Using her sword to hit him in the legs, she nods in respect when he jumps upwards and hits her in the back.

“Diana!” she hears a familiar scream and sees Akko standing in front of the stage, her eyes worriedly looking her over.

“I’m alright!” Diana gives her girlfriend a bright smile. “And I will beat him! For you!” she promises and smirks when the brunette witch blushes before turning to look at her opponent. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” she apologizes to Andrew.

“You’re good!” the brown-haired man tells her with a happy smile on his face.

“You too.” Diana answers him and both realize that they’re enjoying their impromptu fight.

But, while Andrew was good at fencing, Diana was even better.

And, she needed to beat him so she could make a statement.

Hence, Diana made her last move and with a trick she learned from her teacher, the blonde heiress managed to grab Andrew’s sword and incapacitate him from fighting back.

“I won…” she says exhausted and makes both swords disappear.

“It seems you did.” Andrew concedes. “And, as the winner of the duel, your terms apply. I will no longer flirt with Akko.”

“I appreciate that.” Diana tells him softly and helps him stand up.

“Diana!” she hears a familiar voice tell her and smiles dashingly at the brunette who was running towards her. “You’re alright.” the girl says relieved.

“Shouldn’t you worry about me? I was the one that lost.” Andrew teases them.

“You provoked her.” Akko scolds him with a smile. “Besides, not my fault that Diana happens to be a badass at sword-fighting.” she gives the blonde all her attention. “You were incredible!”

“Thank you.” Diana murmurs while blushing and grabbing Akko’s hands tenderly. “I wanted to tell you…”

“Wait, I don’t get what’s happening!” Samantha, the girl that had been mocking Akko earlier interrupts them and Diana is ready to hit her for real. “This was all a play, right? You just did this as a show. Because, it couldn’t be that Diana Cavendish likes Akko Kagari, right?”

“You’re right.“ the blonde witch starts saying and feels Akko’s hands trembling.

She squeezes them tightly so that the brunette doesn’t let go.

“You’re right.” she repeats. “I don’t like Akko Kagari. I love her.” she corrects the girl and hears the whole room squeal in surprise and focuses on Akko who has tears in her eyes. “Meeting you, getting to know you, it has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Diana…” Akko whispers happily.

“And I was afraid of saying this to you because in the past I have lost the people I love most.” she admits and knows Akko understands she’s talking about her parents. “I was afraid of the fact that admitting what I feel would mean that I would lose you too…”

Akko smiles warmly at her and hugs her tight, making sure of showing her with her actions how much this meant to her.

“Diana….” the brunette witch tells her confidently. “You know I’m stubborn. And you know that I tend to do what I want if I believe it’s right.” she relaxes a bit. “And what I want most of all…” she looks down in embarrassment. “Is to be with you Diana, because I love you too.”

“Akko…”

“So now that you’ve confessed to me, don’t you dare think that I will make things easy for you by leaving your side!” she jokes and makes Diana chuckle warmly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” she slowly gets close to Akko and is ready to kiss her on the lips…

“I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!” Samantha screams and Diana is going to hit her but is beaten by a smirking Ursula who uses a spell to make the younger witch fall asleep.

 _“Nice Chariot!”_ she hears Croix yell excitedly from the phone.

“Ursula-Sensei!” Akko says surprised at watching her mentor. “Croix-Sensei!" she recognizes the cellphone Ursula was carrying. "What are you doing here?”

 _“Making sure that Diana gets the girl.”_ Croix informs her confidently. _“And, thanks to my plan, it seems like she did.”_ she gives a thumbs-up to Andrew who merely lowers his head in acknowledgement.

“Your plan?” the brunette witch continues asking confused. “You mean to say that this was all…” she can’t finish her sentence because she’s being kissed by Diana.

Forgetting what she was even talking about, Akko gives up and decides to focus on her girlfriend and on the fact that she was being kissed by the most beautiful girl in front of the whole school!

Separating after a couple of seconds go by, Akko can’t help but hug Diana tightly.

“Thank you!” she whispers to her vulnerably.

“I love you.” Diana knows what her girlfriend meant.

_Thank you for being brave…_


	10. The Ball Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Diana has made it known to everyone in Luna Nova that she's dating Akko, she knows that in terms of the magical community she needs to do more. Specially now that she's being called back home to host one of the year's most popular events, the Cavendish Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the upcoming chapters will have a more narrative style. They all fit together chronologically and delve deep into the olde families, magic and class structure of the LWA world (at least how I see it :) 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me uploading this!

“I was not expecting an invitation.” Croix says while grabbing an envelope from Diana Cavendish herself. “Neither for it to be personally delivered by the hostess of the event. How did you find me?”

Diana smiles politely.

“As the new head of the Cavendish family, it is not difficult for me to ask a favor to the Ministry regarding the current address of one of my former professors.” she chuckles.

Croix smiles knowingly.

“Of course. You challenged Daryl and defeated her.” Croix reminisces. “Are you ready for all the responsibility that will come from said decision?”

“I have to be.” the blonde says firmly. “Challenging my aunt in order to keep the integrity of our family wasn’t a difficult decision to make.”

“Then I wish you luck.” the inventor tells her honestly. “Specially now that you’ll have to organize your first ball. Without the aid of your aunt.”

“It shouldn’t be much of an issue.” Diana replies simply. “Not after successfully organizing the Samhain Festival.” 

“Indeed.” Croix smirks. “Those old witches at Luna Nova have gotten quite lazy.”

Diana nods in agreement because it was the truth. Were it not for Professor Ursula and her then nothing would get done.

“Still I wonder, why are you inviting me to the ball? You must know that my family and I are not on the friendliest of terms.”

“True, but you are _my_ friend. And Akko’s.”

This makes Croix smile softly at the girl.

“Thank you Diana.” she says honestly. “For trusting me and for inviting me to the ball. Alas, I don’t think I’ll be able to attend. The Ministry is not exactly known for its tolerance and flexibility with their paroled witches.”

“I understand.” Diana tells her softly. “To be quite honest, I already knew you would not be able to attend."

Croix chuckles.

"Yet here you are..." the older woman says knowingly. “What do you need?”

“Advice.”

“Me, give you advice? Certainly my current situation shows that I should be the person you should least seek advice from. Surely Char can help you better than I can.”

“In this case not really.” Diana says solemnly. “Because the advice I am seeking from you has to do with an aspect of life we both share in common, Miss Meridies.” she finishes and the use of her last name makes Croix understand that Diana was asking for her counsel in regards to an olde family issue.

And certainly, Croix knew quite a bit about those types of events since she herself was part of an olde family.

“Does it have to do with the invitation you’re handing me?” Croix guesses. “Because we both know that if you’ve just started handing these then that means you have just enough time to organize the ball.”

Diana nods in confirmation.

“The timing does not concern me. I know everything will be ready before the end of the week.” the blonde says confidently. “What I’ve come to ask you has to do with a decision I’ve taken in regards to the night of the ball itself.”

“Oh really?” Croix is intrigued. “Well, tell me what you plan to do.”

“I have decided to ask Akko to come to the ball with me as my official date.” she says without pretenses and Croix can’t stop herself from opening her eyes in shock.

That, she was not expecting.

“Are you sure that’s wise to do?” she recovers. “Because once you do this, there’s no going back.”

Diana nods determined.

“I have thought about this ever since I got the letter from back home reminding me about my responsibilities as the new head of the Cavendish family.” she admits to the older witch. “And I know very well what inviting Akko as my date will mean to them. To everyone.”

“Then why still go through it?” she can’t stop herself from wondering. “You two are so young. No one is pressuring you and you have time.”

“I can’t explain it.” Diana confesses shyly. “I just have this feeling that asking Akko is what I am supposed to do. I know that we have time. Yet, I still want to ask her to come. Because I need her there with me.”

“That sounds quite selfish of you.” Croix says honestly and sees the way this makes Diana react. 

_She already knows this..._ the inventor thinks while staring at the younger woman standing in front of her. 

“It does sound selfish, doesn’t it?” the blonde heiress chuckles bitterly. “I’ve recently noticed that when it comes to things that concern Akko, I’m quite selfish. Wanting her to be with me all the time, being the main reason she smiles, wanting to help her feel proud and happy… It is like I want my whole world to revolve around her.”

Croix gives her an understanding smile.

“That’s because you’re in love.”

“But don’t get me wrong.” Diana interrupts her passionately. “Akko’s happiness will always come first to me. No matter what.” she promises. “Which is why I feel I _need_ to ask her.”

“As reassurance?” Croix wonders.

She knew that ever since the incident with Sarah McCallister at Luna Nova, Akko had not been feeling well. Her usual spark, what made Akko be Akko, had dulled and was taking time for her to recover.

Yet for Diana to consider doing this was still too extreme of a reassurance for the brunette witch.

It could even put more pressure on Akko.

“As a promise.” Diana says instead. “I know very well how it will be seen if Akko comes to the ball as my date. What my level of commitment towards her will mean.”

“And you still want to ask her.”

“I still want to ask her.” she agrees.

“But why Diana? Why do all of that? Akko is recovering well and she will get there.”

“I know she will.” Diana tells her obviously. “It is Akko we are talking about. I think you’re misunderstanding my intentions. I’m not asking Akko to be my date for the ball with the belief that doing so will improve her confidence or help her heal. I know Akko can achieve all of that by herself.”

“Then why are you asking her?” Croix is honestly confused.

Why go through all of this?

“I’m asking her because I love her.” Diana smiles. “And because Akko is the only person I wish to be with.” she finishes explaining to Croix.

“You’re not here for my advice.” the older witch realizes. “You’re here because you wanted to see how I would react."

The heiress smiles apologetically.

“I _am_ here for advice.” she chuckles. “Just not in regards to my decision to ask Akko to be my date. Instead, what I was hoping you would help me with was seating.” she closes her eyes. “To be quite honest with you, it has been awhile since I’ve attended an olde family event.”

“And you’re scared of sitting together people that don’t like each other.” Croix surmises. “Well then, since it seems that no matter what you’ll go ahead with your plan and ask Akko to the ball… Let’s instead make things easier for you and fix the seating.” she makes space for Diana to sit at the table and gets a thankful look from the blonde witch.

All Croix could do was hope she was making the right decision in not getting further involved.

LWALWALWALWA

“You want me to come to a party with you?” Akko asks a blushing Diana.

The blonde heiress can’t help but chuckle at how simply Akko was describing an event that was currently making her feel very nervous.

After the brunette witch confessed her feelings to her, Diana had been determined in making Akko realize how much she cared for her. She knew that her girlfriend, although she didn’t show it, tended to feel insecure about herself. Specially after her incident with McCallister, it had taken a while for Akko to act like herself and feel relaxed around Luna Nova.

Diana, of course, didn’t blame her at all. Instead, she decided to do everything in her power to make Akko feel proud of herself. They practiced magic together, they went out to town and held hands.

In a way, Diana had started showing everyone that Akko and her were together.

Because Diana _was_ proud of her girlfriend and all she had gone through.

Still, the blonde heiress knew that what she was doing was not enough. That there was something else she needed to do in order to make Akko realize how serious Diana was about their relationship.

Because to Diana, it was pretty clear that Akko meant _everything_ to her.

And almost as if the universe had heard her wish, a letter from Anna had arrived asking for her immediate presence at the Cavendish Manor since she needed to take part of the preparations for the Cavendish Ball.

And she had completely forgotten about it!

Usually, Diana always prepared in advance for this party. It was paramount for a Cavendish to always participate in the event and this year she had gotten distracted and was currently panicking about being ready for it.

The Ball, which hadn’t been a ball at first, was a tradition that started with Beatrix Cavendish, one of the olde nine witches and founders of Luna Nova. The event, which at the time helped the olde nine witches meet and plan the new lunar year, had slowly become an extravaganza where the most powerful and wealthy families of the magic community always made an appearance. Usually, the event was organized by the head of the Cavendish family, who had previously been her mom and aunt. And, when her mother died, her aunt Daryl had been in charge of it.

Yet, after Diana challenged her aunt for the leadership of the family and won said challenge, this year it was her responsibility to act as the hostess of the event.

And that scared her.

Not because she had to organize the event. She had already organized the Samhain Festival quite successfully and knew that this party could be done similarly. What was scaring her was _what_ this party could do in helping her show Akko how serious she was about them.

Because this party could be the perfect opportunity for Diana to officially introduce Akko as her partner.

To show everyone in the magic community the intentions Diana Cavendish, head of the Cavendish family, had towards Atsuko Kagari, Luna Nova student.

Nevertheless, she didn’t know if Akko was ready for such a thing or if Akko would understand what this could mean for them. Specially because Akko had not been a part of the magic community until recently and still had to learn the customs and traditions of the olde families.

And, when the head of an olde family presented a partner to the magic community, it tended to mean that said head was serious about said person.

Serious as in marriage serious.

And Diana had still asked Akko to come.

“Well, it is not exactly a party.” Diana tells her warmly. “But a ball. Similar to the event Andrew had for his birthday.”

“I see. Will you be inviting the rest of girls?” the brunette asks her.

“Yes, they are my friends and I wish for them to be there.” the blonde says confused.

_Why wasn’t Akko more excited about this?_

_Does this mean that she doesn’t want to come?_

“And, will I be going as your friend?” Akko whispers and Diana finally understands.

Akko wasn’t sure in what capacity Diana was inviting her to the party.

“You will be coming as my date.” she tells her girlfriend confidently and this makes the Japanese witch look up immediately.

“As your date?” she asks surprised. “But, from what you just told me this is a very important event for you and your family.”

“It is.” Diana reiterates. “The Cavendish Ball is the one event where my family has the opportunity to show the rest of the magic community that the legacy of Beatrix is an important one.”

“Then if that’s the case, are you sure that it’s wise for me to go as your date?” Akko whispers.

This makes Diana get closer to the brunette and hold her cheek tenderly.

“Of course I’m sure.” she smiles and kisses Akko’s lips softy.

“But what if I screw up? What if I make you look bad?”

“You are my girlfriend, Akko, and I will never be or feel ashamed of you. I’m crazy about you.” Diana tells her without hesitation and notices Akko believing her. “But before you tell me your answer, I want you to understand what going with me to the event will mean to the rest of people that attend.”

Akko nods and waits for her to explain.

Diana takes a deep breath and hopes for the best.

“Since I am the head of the Cavendish family, the Cavendish state and traditions are all under my control. My aunt and her children, though they are Cavendish as I am, must obey my rules and do not have a claim to the family fortune until I die and I have left no heir behind.”

Akko nods in understanding.

“Because of this, heads of families are very careful when it comes to dating. It’s not uncommon for them to do so, but when it comes to formal events, if they’re not serious about their partners then they tend to go alone.” Diana stops to look at Akko and sees her completely focused on what she is saying. “Hence, if I were to attend this event, which will be my first as the head of the Cavendish family, with a date; it will send a message to the rest of the olde families. It will mean that I consider you a serious partner and will be a formal presentation of you as part of the Cavendish family.” she finishes her explanation and waits for Akko to fully grasp what this means.

What it could mean to her and them.

“So, if I went with you to the ball, to the rest of people there it would look like I was your fiance?” Akko asks her and Diana smiles because it was typical Akko to oversimplify things.

“Yes, in a way it is similar to being engaged to each other.”

“And you’re still asking me to go with you.” Akko states.

Diana nods and grabs Akko’s hands.

“I… I don’t want you to feel pressured because of this.” she whispers embarrassed. “I know we’re very young and we still have so many things to do.” she continues saying. “But if there’s one thing I’m sure of, is that my feelings for you will never change. I adore you Akko and in every scenario I’ve thought of, I always see you standing next to me.”

Akko smiles and squeezes Diana’s hands.

“Which I guess is why I’m asking you to be my date for the ball. You’ve been supporting me since before we became a couple and I want you to be with me when I take my role as head of the Cavendish family. It just doesn't feel right to be there without you.” Diana murmurs and looks away from Akko because she’s too afraid of seeing how Akko will respond to her request.

“Look at me Dia.” Akko whispers and softly pulls her face up. “I love you.” she tells her surely. “And it will be my honor to be your date for the ball.” she promises her and Diana can’t stop herself from squealing and hugging her girlfriend tight.

“Really?!” the blonde asks excitedly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Akko laughs when Diana squeezes her tighter. “You do know that this whole scenario feels like a proposal.” she chuckles and Diana can’t help but do the same.

“It does feel like one.” Diana then smirks. “But believe me Akko, when I ask you to marry me, you will know.”

“Oh really?” the brunette teases her and pulls Diana close to her. “That is quite forward of you, Miss Cavendish.” she doesn’t let her girlfriend say anything else and instead kisses her on the lips. “I like it.” she whispers and again kisses Diana.

And Diana, of course, doesn’t complain.

LWALWALWALWA

 _“Metamorphie Faciesse!”_ Akko says and smiles when her spell successfully transforms a rat into a cat.

“Good job Akko!” Ursula tells her student happily and returns the mouse to its natural form. “You have improved your spell casting tremendously since we last had a lesson.”

“Diana has been helping me practice.” the Japanese witch explains to her mentor while sitting down on the grass. “I swear sometimes I don’t understand what she sees in me.”

“I bet she sees a very determined, kind and beautiful girl.” the red-haired witch says confidently.

Akko blushes.

“Sensei, you can’t say stuff like that out of nowhere!”

Ursula laughs.

“Then you better stop being so tough on yourself.” she gets close to Akko and sits down with her. “But seriously, I’m really proud of you and all you have achieved.”

“Thanks Sensei.” Akko smiles softly. “None of it would have been possible without the help and support of my friends.”

“Speaking of friends…” Ursula says knowingly. “How is Diana doing? Is she ready for the ball?”

The Cavendish Ball, Akko had learned very quickly, was _the_ most important event of the year and every witch in Luna Nova seemed to know about it. Besides, it also didn’t hurt that all of Akko’s friends had been invited to said ball.

Friends which included Ursula-Sensei.

“She is pretty confident about it.” the Japanese witch chuckles. “You know Diana, she doesn’t tend to get nervous about things like these.”

Ursula laughs because she does know how Diana can be when it comes to organizing events.

The blonde witch had quite the talent for it.

“That does sound like her.” Ursula agrees with her pupil. “She invited me.”

“I know.” Akko smirks.

“Of course you know.” the red-haired woman replies teasingly. “To be honest with you, I was surprised when I got the invitation.”

“Why? Diana cares about you and considers you a very dear friend. Scratch that, she considers you more than a friend.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” she agrees immediately. “It’s just that these type of events are pretty exclusive and witches like me don’t tend to be invited to them.”

“You are a great witch, Ursula-Sensei. One of the best there are.” Akko tells her passionately.

Ursula smiles warmly.

“Thank you, Akko. But what I meant with my comment was that my type of magic is not seen as true magic in the magical community. It is considered an insult to true witchcraft and witches.”

“Then they’re wrong. And I know Diana agrees with me because we both grew up watching your shows and wanting to do the type of magic you do.”

The red-haired woman huffs.

“I won’t be able to change your mind about this, correct?”

“Correct.” Akko smiles and squeezes her professor’s hand assuredly. “If I’m not allowed to criticize myself then neither are you.”

“Okay, okay, that sounds fair.” Ursula gives up and silently waits for her pupil to continue the conversation.

She knew there was something the brunette wanted to tell her. It was the whole reason they had met tonight and had a lesson.

“Diana asked me to be her date for the Cavendish Ball.” Akko tells her suddenly and this makes Ursula stare surprisingly at her favorite student.

Akko chuckles.

“She explained everything to me. What going with her as her date would mean to the rest of the magical community and how it would be seen. And even after knowing all of that, she still asked and I still said yes.”

“Akko…” the red-haired woman doesn’t know what to say.

She knew Akko and Diana loved each other. After everything they had gone through, it had not been surprising for her to learn that the two witches were dating. But, for Diana to ask Akko to be her date for the Cavendish Ball and for Akko to accept her invitation...

She didn’t expect things between them to be that serious so quickly.

“I know I should feel scared of what going to the ball with Diana will mean.” Akko says to her softly. “Of what going with Diana will say about us. But for some strange reason, I am not afraid.”

“I didn’t know things between you two were that serious.” is the only thing Ursula can think of saying.

“Neither did we.” the Japanese witch chuckles. “Trust me, the last thing I was expecting of coming to Luna Nova was to suddenly be seen as the future wife of Diana Cavendish.” she takes a deep breath. “But then again, no matter how much I try to, I can’t see a future without Diana in it.”

Akko stands up from her spot next to Ursula.

“I don’t know when I started to feel this way.” she admits. “Perhaps it was when Diana tried to leave Luna Nova and I went to the Cavendish Manor to bring her back. Or maybe it was when she found me all alone near the fountain of Polaris and brought me back to Luna Nova.” she smiles warmly. “But what I do know is that I love her and I want her to be happy. I want to support her and I want to be with her for as long as she’ll have me.”

Ursula simply stares at the young witch, surprised at the level of passion, commitment and love she could hear from her student.

“Or maybe I said yes just because I love her. I mean, it all comes back to me being crazy about her.” Akko laughs heartily. “Because what I am about to do is pretty crazy.”

“That’s an understatement.” Ursula can’t stop herself from saying out-loud. “What you two are doing, it cannot be easily undone.”

“And who says we will want it undone?” Akko asks simply and perhaps it was that comment what made the red-haired witch truly understand that the decision the two young witches were taking went beyond a simple school crush.

Something else was happening to them. A bond that was not solely based on normal feelings of love and lust. The depth with which the two young girls felt about each other, their understanding of each other and how it seemed like they were capable of doing strange magic when the other was in danger (with Diana facing 12 senior witches and Akko using magic without a wand); it was all making Ursula believe that magic was also a part of the equation.

And just like Akko had said to her, the former performer had an idea of what seemed to be the catalyst that brought the two young witches together. Ursula knew pretty well what it was because it had also been what had brought Croix and her together.

The Shiny Rod and the Grand Triskellion.

LWALWALWALWA

“Char?” Croix is surprised to see the red-haired woman standing outside her door. “What are you doing here?” she asks but then blushes because she had been really rude. “Not that I’m not happy about you being here…” she starts rambling.

After her conversation with Diana a couple of nights ago, Croix had been expecting a phone or video call from the red-haired woman. She knew how Chariot would take the news when Akko told her about her apparent answer to go to the ball as Diana's date.

What was surprising was the fact that Chariot had come all the way to town to talk to her about.

 _Which means she must feel really worried…_ Croix thinks and stops her weird rambling when Chariot raises her hand.

“Croix.” Ursula gives her a soft smile. “I understand.” she promises. “And the reason I’m here unannounced is because I was hoping we could talk?”

“Of course, please come in!” she doesn’t know how to greet Chariot because the last time they had seen each other they’ve had sex and then promised each other to talk once Croix was free to return to Luna Nova.

Which currently made things between them feel a little awkward.

Ursula, noticing how unsure and shy Croix was behaving, decided to take the initiative and got close to the lilac-haired woman, grabbing her hands softly and squeezing them.

“I have missed you.” she confesses and kisses Croix on the lips tenderly, smiling when she feels the inventor relaxing.

“Me too.” Croix admits and smiles thankfully. “I didn’t know what to do. I mean, I know last time we did all that and then talked. But still…” she blushes.

“I know.” Ursula soothes her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able visit. Things at Luna Nova have been quite hectic since the incident with McCallister and making reforms to prevent something similar from happening again.”

“I understand.” Croix closes the door behind them and takes Chariot to her small living room. “Please take a seat.” she says while going to the kitchen to grab some coffee. “Luckily, I was making myself some coffee.” she brings out two cups of steaming black coffee.

“Coffee sounds great.” the red-haired says thankfully and takes a sip. “I swear your coffee is the best.”

“Thank you, Char.” she smiles and drinks a sip. “Since you’re here, I want you to tell me how Akko is doing? Based on the talks we’ve had on the phone, she sounds happier.”

“She is happier.” Ursula assures her. “Slowly, but surely, she’s regaining her confidence and her spell casting has tremendously improved. Similar to what happened with Diana, it seems like with practice, she will be capable of recovering all her magic.”

“That’s great news.” the lilac-haired witch says honestly. “I know how worried you were feeling about that.” she then takes a closer look at her friend. “But that is not the only reason you’re here, right?”

“You know me really well.” Ursula chuckles. “No, I came here because I need to ask you about the Shiny Rod.”

“The Claiomh Solais?”

“I, I don’t know how to explain this. But I think it has been affecting Akko and Diana.”

“Affecting them in what way?” Croix asks seriously.

“Do you know what will happen in two days?” Ursula asks her instead.

“The Cavendish Ball?” she answers confused because that was the only thing that came to her mind.

Chariot was confusing her with her line of questioning. Still, she knew that the French witch was just giving herself time to fix her ideas.

Hence, Croix decided to answer her questions as they came.

“Were you invited?” the red-haired woman asks.

Croix nods in confirmation.

“I was.” she smiles softly. “But since I’m on probation I won’t be able to attend. Which now totally sucks because you were invited as well. We could have danced and been together.”

Ursula chuckles and kisses her friend on the lips.

“We’ll have more balls and parties to attend.” she promises but then turns serious. “Akko will be going to the ball as Diana’s date.” she tells her friend and watches her reaction.

Which is not one of shock like she had expected it to be.

And, if Croix had been invited to the party a couple of days ago…

It matched with the day Diana asked for permission to leave Luna Nova for the day.

“You knew this already.” Ursula says and the inventor nods in confirmation.

“Diana came to personally invite me to the ball a couple of days ago. She informed me of her intentions to ask Akko to attend the ball as her date. Seems like Akko accepted.”

“And you’re fine with this? Even with knowing what doing so entails? What it means?”

“Knowing Diana, I trust she explained everything to Akko when she was asking her to attend.” Croix says and watches Chariot nod. “If that’s the case, then who are we to question their decision?”

“It’s not that simple.” Ursula closes her eyes.

Croix huffs.

“Trust me, when Diana told me, I was just as surprised as you are. I wasn’t expecting them to be so serious about each other so quickly. Then again, they have gone through so many things that normal couples will never have to.”

“I’m aware. But then I started thinking about the way they grew closer, how it was all tied by the Shiny Rod. It wasn’t until the two of them started working together on finding the seven words that they got along.”

“Well, apart from that they had nothing else in common, Char.” she doesn’t know what Chariot is trying to tell her with all of this.

“I know.” Ursula huffs. “But even then they were still friends. It wasn’t until they used the Shiny Rod together that things changed. Not only in the sense of their relationship, but also in their capacity to use magic.”

“I have been curious about _that._ ” Croix agrees. “Technically, only the chosen one can use the Claiomh Solais. But in their case, the two of them were able to wield it at the same time.” the inventor then correlates that with the rest of information she had gathered. “You think their bond has been affected by the Claiomh Solais?”

“It would explain the quickness with which it has evolved. It also explains how they’re capable of doing extraordinary magic when the other is in danger.”

“Perhaps… But even if that was the case, why are you scared? I thought you trusted the magic of the Claiomh Solais because it’s good magic. Pure, non-corrupted magic.”

“I am scared that this bond is unconsciously forcing them to do something they’re not ready for. And of what it could make them do in the future. We don’t know much about the Claiomh Solais and how it affects the witches that use it.”

“Is it really unconscious?” Croix asks. “Because I don’t think it is. I know those two spend most of their time together. Their relationship, and however they see it, hasn’t started out of the blue.”

“I know that.” the red-haired performer agrees. “But their magic, and the Shiny Rod, that's also not a coincidence.”

“Maybe it’s not. But it isn’t the main reason those two are together. And I think deep inside of you, you know this.” Croix says softly. “Which makes me wonder why you’re still reacting this way. Aren’t you happy about them being together?”

“Of course I am! They’re perfect for each other.” Ursula says ashamed. “I just can’t stop thinking the Shiny Rod has something to do in all of this. And…” she then closes her eyes. “And if it does, I don’t want them to suffer the consequences.”

“The consequences?”

“The consequences of blindly trusting the Shiny Rod.”

And the moment Chariot says that is the moment Croix finally understands why the former performer was so afraid of the magic of the Claiomh Solais being involved in Diana and Akko’s relationship.

“You’re afraid they will end up like we did.” Croix summarizes what Chariot is trying to tell her and notices the red-haired woman flinch.

“I... “ Ursula stutters. “I don’t want them to experience what we went through.” she looks at Croix. “I don’t want them to blindly trust the magic of the Shiny Rod and expect it to fix everything. Because we know firsthand that it’s not that simple.”

Croix gives her a sad smile.

“They are not like us.” she says surely. “Perhaps they started the same way we did. Trust me, I see the similarities just like you do. But the main difference, and what it seems you have forgotten, is that _I_ was never capable of using the Claiomh Solais.”

“Huh?”

“I never used it, Char. And perhaps the fact that I was unable to meant that we still needed to grow before we could be together. To be quite honest, when you got the Claiomh Solais I was really jealous of you. From what you told me, Akko got it during the first day of class and she didn’t have any friends at that time. Diana met her afterwards. That, to me, makes quite the difference.”

“It… It does.” Ursula agrees.

“Perhaps the Claiomh Solais learns from its past mistakes and realized that it needed to be with a witch right from the start of her magical training. Perhaps it understood that it needed to find a person that was completely new to magic in order to succeed. Someone who had no reason to but _truly_ believed in magic. Someone that would be capable of showing a witch like Diana the simple wonders of magic.”

“Croix…”

“Like you, I have had time to think about the mistakes we did.” she smiles sadly. “Yet, I’ve come to the conclusion that the reason why the seven words were found now was because it needed a relationship like the one Akko and Diana have. And in a way, because they succeeded, the Grand Triskellion rewarded them.”

“A reward?”

“Unlimited and powerful magic to defend the person you love from any kind harm? That sounds like quite the reward for all the trouble those two had to go through.” Croix chuckles and sees that Chariot is finally getting what she’s trying to say.

“So the magic hasn’t been affecting them. The magic was given to them. It has been helping but not influencing them.”

“That’s the way I see it.” the inventor shrugs. “I cannot be 100% sure without performing some tests on them, but from what I have seen, those two being together was just meant to happen. With or without special magic.”


	11. The Ball Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one day left before the ball and Akko is panicking. Diana, meanwhile, is not deterred from presenting Akko as her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I recommend you listen to this song while reading. It is the one I used for a specific scene and I think it fits quite well.
> 
> Joe Hisaishi: Asian Dream Song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgauxE4BtpQ
> 
> The part where the song should start is in bold letters.

After accepting Diana’s invitation to go the ball, it had taken Akko almost a week to get prepared for it. Although she had sounded confident when Diana first invited her to the ball, the moment her girlfriend had to leave Luna Nova to prepare for the event, Akko realized she was way out of her depth.

In fact, she didn’t know that the Cavendish Ball was such a big deal in the magic community. But, after Diana left Luna Nova, most of the people that had been invited to the ball had also been excused from classes and allowed to return to their homes to prepare for it. Hence Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jazminka, Constanze, Barbara and Hannah had been absent from school and were going to meet Diana, Ursula and her at the manor the night of the ball. And, with Diana back in the Cavendish Manor organizing the event, Akko was all by herself at Luna Nova, trying her best to get ready for the ball.

And quite honestly completely freaking out about it.

Hence, she had decided to call the only person that would listen to her and that didn’t have anything else to do.

“Croix-Sensei what am I going to do?!” the Japanese witch continues freaking out. “I only have one more day before the ball and I don’t know what to wear!” she exclaims worriedly while staring at herself in the mirror.

 _“Akko, you need to take a deep breath.”_ the older witch tells her soothingly. _“I know Char gave you some dresses two days ago for you to try on. How about those?”_

Ursula-Sensei, although she had not left Luna Nova, was still busy taking care of grading papers and preparing her classes for the coming week. And, because Akko didn’t want to be a bother, she had told the older woman that she was almost ready for the ball and only needed to borrow a dress for it.

Which was why she had been given by the red-haired witch a lot of gowns that ranged from different colors to different lengths.

And none of them had been the _right_ fit.

“She did.” Akko confirms. “And they fit me just fine.” she mutters. “But I don’t know. When I wear them I just don’t look like me.”

 _“Hmmm…”_ Croix thinks. _“Would you like to come to my apartment and for us to go to town to find something? I’m sure that I can ask Luke to chaperone me.”_

Luke was Croix’s parole officer and a very nice guy. In fact, slowly the two of them had become friends and the man was very accommodating when it came to Croix having visitors at her apartment and going out to town.

Croix had certainly been quite lucky.

“Croix-Sensei…” Akko says thankfully. “You really don’t have to. The dresses, they should work fine. I guess the reason I’m not a 100% convinced about them is because I’m letting my nerves get the best of me.”

 _“I can understand that.”_ Croix promises. _“But the worst thing you can do is think about possible scenarios and events. Instead, just focus on looking and feeling good for tomorrow night.”_

“Easy to say…” Akko murmurs. “I mean, I’ve never been to a ball, much less one from the magic community! What if I wear something wrong? What if it embarrasses Diana?!”

_“Diana would tell you that she’s not embarrassed of being with you, Akko. Being seen with her, that’s the whole point of being her date.”_

“I know, I know. But still, I don’t want to disappoint her.” the brunette witch whispers and then hears someone knocking on her door.

“Croix-Sensei, someone is outside my dorm. I’ll call you later.” she tells the older woman and hangs up.

Surprised, since she knew that Ursula-Sensei was busy grading some papers, Akko goes towards the door of the dorm room but falls before getting it.

“Ouch…” she complains while looking at the roof. “So clumsy.”

“I hope that wasn’t the sound of you falling, Akko…” she hears a very familiar voice tease her and that makes the brunette witch stand up and go to the door even faster than before.

Opening the door, she can’t help but shriek when she sees Diana standing outside her room, wearing a blue spring dress and a big box in her hands.

“Diana?!” Akko says happily while hugging her girlfriend tight, making her put the box down. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back at the manor making sure that everything is ready for the ball tomorrow night?”

“Can’t I come see my girlfriend?” Diana teases again. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Akko quickly pulls the heiress towards the room and closes the door behind them, making sure of not stepping on any of the dresses and pieces of clothes she had on the floor.

“I’m sorry!” she apologizes immediately. “And I’m also sorry about the mess. This week has been a little hectic when it comes to deciding what to wear.”

“I understand.” the blonde witch agrees. “Although I am sorry to see that my invitation to the ball has made you feel so worried.”

“Not at all!” Akko says and gets a knowing look from Diana. “Okay, perhaps it has been a little stressful. But not because I don’t want to go.” she clarifies quickly. “But because I don’t want to disappoint you or make you look bad.”

“Akko…” Diana gets close and hugs her tight. “Nothing you could ever do would make me feel ashamed of you. Nor would it disappoint me.” she promises. “Besides, I’m confident that everything will work out splendidly at the ball. Whatever you decide to wear, you’ll still look beautiful.”

This makes Akko blush and hide her face in Diana’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” the Japanese witch whispers. “I really needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome.” Diana smiles and creates some space between them. “Now tell me, how have you been? Apart from a _little_ stressed out.”

“It’s been alright. Everyone left the day after you did in order to prepare for the ball. To be quite honest, I wasn’t expecting the ball to be such a big thing. I think I only started to realize how big of a deal it is when all the girls went back home to get ready.”

Diana chuckles.

“Well, the ball is once a year and only the elite of the magic community tend to be invited. I imagine the girls decided to go all out for the event and the school allowed them to leave because they would be representing Luna Nova as well.”

“And I’m still here with nothing to wear.” Akko mutters. “I’m so stupid.”

“You are not.” Diana says firmly. “No one expects you to know about these things, specially since you don’t come from a magical family. Besides, that’s why I’m here.”

“I was wondering about that…” Akko admits. “I know you said that you would be fine organizing the ball all by yourself, but be honest… It hasn’t been as easy as you thought it would be, right?”

Diana nods in confirmation.

“It has certainly been more stressful to organize this event than the Samhain Festival.” she mutters. “Makes me wonder why my family has chosen to take this particular burden so enthusiastically.”

Akko laughs.

“You Cavendish have some weird ways of complaining about work and defining what’s fun.” she says knowingly. “Remember how happy and elated you were about being chosen as the organizer of the Samhain Festival? Everyone could see it in your eyes that you were enjoying the responsibility.”

“Perhaps.” Diana has to agree. “Still, I wasn’t expecting things to be quite as stressful as they have been.”

“I wish I could have helped you with things…”

“Me too darling.” Diana smiles. “Nevertheless, it’s part of tradition that only the Cavendish take part in the organization of the event. Before, when there were many of us that wasn’t an issue. But now...“

“Those weird magic rules and traditions.” she mutters. “Makes me wonder even more what you’re doing here. Specially when you seem to be busy.” 

“To be honest with you...” Diana starts to explain simply. “I’m here mostly because I’ve missed you very much.”

This makes Akko blush.

“It has only been a week.”

“I know… Still, that does not eliminate the fact that I’ve gotten used to having you next to me. And that apparently I can be a little selfish and leave Anna in charge for a couple of hours in order to come to Luna Nova to see you.”

“Diana…” she murmurs embarrassed. “I have missed you a lot as well.”

“Perhaps missed me enough to give me a kiss?” the blonde asks while getting closer.

“You know you don’t have to ask.” Akko promises her and closes the distance between them, grabbing the heiress firmly and kissing her on the lips. “Not when it’s something that I want to do too.”

Diana nibbles her lip and then separates, smiling warmly at her and squeezing her hands.

“Though I will admit that my visit is not only because I’ve missed you.” she says and again grabs the box. “But to also give you something.”

“Give me something? Why?” Akko asks surprised.

“Do I need to have a reason to give a gift to my girlfriend?” Diana teases and watches Akko’s face as she’s opening the box.

“Diana…” the brunette whispers while taking out a red kimono. “How… How did you find this?”

“A lot of research and somehow guessing your measurements. After that, I asked a tailor if they could make it and have it ready before the ball.”

“But kimonos take a while to make… I only just told you last week that I would be going to the ball.”

“I know… I happened to order it way before the ball.” she admits. “And from what I can see…” she points at the floor. “It seems like it was the right time to give it to you. Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Akko promises. “Still, how did you know I wasn’t finding something to wear?”

“I may have heard from two little birds that you were experiencing some difficulties with selecting a gown for the evening.”

 _Those two…_ Akko thinks fondly and starts caressing the kimono, feeling the soft silk of it.

“This kimono is really beautiful Diana. Thank you.”

“I remembered you telling me about some of your traditions in Japan. About how you wear kimonos and yukatas to festivals and formal events. And, I also remembered you mentioned how awkward it had been for you when you had to wear that dress for Andrew’s party. That you just weren’t used to using that kind of attire at formal events.” Diana continues explaining and Akko can’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach. “I hope it wasn’t wrong of me to assume that you would like to wear a kimono. Because if that’s not the case then we can go to town and buy something…” she is not allowed to finish because Akko kisses her on the lips.

“I…” Akko says between kisses. “Love… You.” the brunette promises. “It will be an honor to wear this kimono.”

“Great.” Diana says to her with a warm smile. “With that being solved, how would you feel about coming back with me to the manor?”

“Right now?”

“Why not? We’re done with classes and that way we could spend tomorrow morning together. I could even show you around.”

“Don’t you have a lot to do?” Akko asks hesitantly.

“Not anymore. Tomorrow is all about making sure that everything is on track and then host the event. And I was hoping you would like to join me. As I said earlier, being away from you is just too tough.”

Staring at the hopeful expression her girlfriend had on her face, Akko knew that there was no way she would deny Diana anything. Not only because doing so would make the blonde witch be unhappy, but also because making Diana happy made Akko happy.

It was that simple.

“You know that I would love to go with you to the manor, Diana.” Akko promises and can see the heiress smiling brightly after hearing that. “Though before we can leave I’ll need some help fixing this mess.” she adds hopefully.

Diana rolls her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll help you.” she offers and decides to tease. “But only because you’re letting me abduct you.”

“I would let you do anything you wish to me, Dia.” Akko says and watches how her comment makes Diana blush brightly.

So worth it.

LWALWALWA

No matter how many times Akko went through the same scenery, she still couldn’t stop herself from smiling and pointing to all the flowers and trees around the Cavendish Manor. The first time she visited, she didn’t exactly have the time to explore Diana’s home or its surroundings (she was worried about saving Diana from magic snakes and bringing her back to Luna Nova). But, now that she was back, she could appreciate and understand why her girlfriend loved and fought for her home so hard.

The Cavendish Manor was beautiful.

Although Akko had only been in London and then Luna Nova, she knew that it wouldn’t take much for her to fall in love with England’s countryside. The people, the animals, the flowers, the air; it all felt and smelled differently than in the city.

After making sure that everything was picked up from her dorm, and waiting while Diana had some words with Principal Holbrook, the two of them had gotten into Diana’s car and started heading to the manor. The drive to the manor, which was very similar to that time the two witches had returned to Luna Nova from Diana’s home, was making Akko reminiscence about everything Diana and her had gone through to get to this point.

Turning around to look at her girlfriend, the Japanese girl can’t help but smile softly, moving her hand to grasp Diana’s.

Which in turn makes the blonde witch look curiously at her.

“Is something wrong?” Diana asks her.

Akko smiles while squeezing her hand assuredly.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dia.” she promises her. “I was just remembering the first time I came to the manor.”

Diana chuckles.

“One of the main reasons I was nervous about asking you to join me last night.” she admits to Akko who seems surprised. “Was because of your previous experience at the Cavendish Manor.”

“Really?” the brunette asks surprised.

“I was afraid you would turn me down.” she further explains. “Not that I would have blamed you for it.” she mutters.

“Why would I even do that?”

“Well, it’s not like you had the best experience the first time you came to my house.” Diana mutters.

Akko laughs because having to fight Diana’s aunt and cousins to prevent them from selling the Cavendish Manor and its possessions was certainly something. Then again, it wouldn’t be normal for them to have an event without any kind of weird or magical mishap.

“That’s one way to put it.” the brunette agrees. “But what we’re doing now…” she points to the fields and then to their linked hands. “Will certainly change my perception of your home Dia. Besides, I can already see why you love it so much: It’s beautiful.”

Diana smiles brightly.

“I never thought…” the heiress confesses. “That I would ever find someone who truly understood me. I am used to the spotlight. To having people praise and admire me non-stop and to also criticize me behind my back.”

“Diana…”

“Which has made it hard for me to trust people. Yet you somehow made your way through all the walls I had built around my heart and here we are a couple of hours away from the ball. A ball in which I will introduce you as my significant other.”

“Are you starting to regret this?” Akko asks softly. “Because you don’t have to do this, Dia.”

“But I want to.” Diana says firmly. “I’m tired of being afraid, Akko. I want to be able to hold hands with you in public. To kiss you on the street without having to look over my shoulder. I just want to be with you.”

“I want that too, Diana.” the Japanese girl promises her. “It’s one of the reasons I’m here.”

“It’s not the main one?”

Akko chuckles.

“My main reason is quite simple.” she blushes. “You should already know it.” she whispers and looks away from Diana, who smiles brightly.

“Perhaps this time I don’t. I mean, there are so many reasons you would wish to come to the ball."

Akko groans.

“Dianaaaa. Will you really make me say it?”

Diana nods.

“I’m here because I want you to be happy.” Akko confesses. “And if that will happen with me coming to the ball then of course I’ll be here.”

This makes Diana hug Akko tight.

“But seriously, I think that even right after we confessed our feelings to each other, I knew that I would follow you anywhere, Diana.” the brunette admits and gets hugged tighter.

“I feel the same way.” Diana promises her vehemently. “I really love you, Akko.”

“I love you too.” Akko says and kisses her girlfriend tenderly on the lips, smiling in the middle of the kiss when she hears a familiar voice calling their names.

“Miss Diana…” Anna tells them from the front of the car. “Forgive me for interrupting you…” she adds non apologetically. “But we’re already here.”

“Really?” Diana asks bemusedly. “The ride went by way faster than what I expected.”

Anna chuckles knowingly.

“Now Miss, even though there is no longer much to do before the ball, I think it would be prudent to return to the manor right after two in the afternoon so the two of you can prepare.”

“Anna’s right.” the blonde says to her girlfriend. “Besides, I have quite the schedule planned for us, darling.”

“You do?” Akko asks worriedly.

“Oh yes.” Diana smirks. “Which starts with me teaching you how to horseback ride.”

“WHAAAT?”

“Come on, Akko don’t be scared.” the heiress grabs Akko’s hand and pulls her inside the cottage, the brunette witch quickly noticing two horses eating hay.

“So we’re going to be on top of those two?” Akko gulps when she notices how big the two animals are.

“That’s usually the way it is.” Diana says happily while grabbing a carrot from a bucket and offering it to the horse, who sniffs it and then eats the vegetable.

“I, I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it.”

“Nonsense! It’s very similar to riding a broom.”

“Perhaps…” Anna adds from behind them. “For Miss Kagari’s first lesson it would be more beneficial for her to ride with you, Miss Diana?”

This makes Diana and Akko stare curiously at the older woman.

While Anna had not explicitly rejected Akko’s presence in the manor, she had also not said much about Diana’s decision to ask Akko to the ball as her date. Hence, the blonde witch had assumed that her caretaker silently disapproved of her choice yet knew nothing she said would change her mind about it.

So to see her actively putting them close was surprising.

And something that Anna also noticed.

“No one apart from the staff will see you” Anna adds to reassure them, assuming they were surprised that she was suggesting them to be close in public.

“It’s not that…” Akko says softly. “To be quite honest with you, I wasn’t expecting you to accept me.” she adds. “I thought that the moment Diana was alone you would tell her that what she was doing was a bad idea.”

“Well, it’s not like I specifically approve of her decision to do this _now._ ” she emphasizes. “But that does not mean that I disapprove of Miss Diana’s choice of partner.”

“You don’t?” Diana’s the one that asks this.

“Of course not!” Anna tells her vehemently. “Only a fool wouldn’t be able to see how much you two love each other. And how good being with each other has been for the two of you. I may not have been welcoming the first time Miss Kagari came to the manor; but when she risked her life to save and help you… I knew that she cared for you. And to me, that makes Miss Kagari be worthy of being with you.” she finishes and yelps in surprise when she feels the two witches hugging her tight.

“Thank you.” Akko says softly. “Your approval means a lot to me. To us. Specially because I know how much Diana loves you.”

Nodding in agreement, Diana doesn’t say anything but instead squeezes the older woman tighter, wanting her to know how much her words meant to her.

“Of course.” Anna smiles warmly and clears her throat. “Well then, I believe we have spent enough time in sentimentality.” she chuckles. “Instead, how about you two go ahead and see the manor. Many changes have been done since the last time you visited, Miss Kagari.”

This makes Akko smile brightly and pull Diana towards one of the horses, which in turn makes Diana chuckle.

“I thought you were scared of riding one.” Diana says while using her magic to move Akko up, only letting go of her spell when the brunette is in position on top of the horse.

Next, the blonde witch uses her strength to sit herself behind Akko, hugging her tight and taking the reins from her hands.

“I am scared.” Akko admits while turning around to look at her. “But I know that with you by my side I’ll be safe.” she whispers and Diana kisses her soundly on the lips.

“Always.” she promises and with one last look at Anna, the blonde witch makes the horse move forward, making sure of always holding Akko close.

LWALWALWA

“Akko?” the red-haired witch asks hesitantly while going through the many different rooms in the Cavendish Manor.

 _I should have asked them to take me to Akko’s room…_ Ursula thinks while doing her best to not get lost.

After she got told by Principal Holbrook that Diana had gone to Luna Nova to pick Akko up, the red-haired woman had taken advantage of her free afternoon and had decided to spend the night at Croix’s place, hoping to spend some alone time with her girlfriend.

Which had made her be late for today’s ride to the Cavendish Manor and hence get lost in this building.

Groaning at her lack of attention and at Croix’s excellent abilities to turn off the alarm clocks of her place, Ursula continues to walk around the manor, hoping that at some point she would run into a member of staff that could direct her to Akko’s room.

The reason why she was trying to talk to Akko before the ball was to see how she was holding up and explain to her a little bit more about what would happen. Although Croix had promised her that Akko would be ready and that Diana was going to explain everything to her, Ursula still wanted to have some words with her favorite student. Specially because she knew Akko and she understood how the Japanese witch functioned: It wasn’t until the very very last moment that the brunette became nervous and Ursula was hoping to help ease her nerves.

“Professor Ursula!” she hears her name being called and turns around to see Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jazminka, Constanze, Barbara and Hannah walking towards her. “You look nice.”

“Thank you girls.” she smiles at them because she was quite proud of the dress she was wearing tonight (Croix had vehemently approved of it). “You also look very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Lotte says embarrassed. “We were worried when you didn’t meet us earlier.”

“I apologize.” the red-haired witch explains embarrassed. “But I overslept and had to come by myself to the manor. Luckily, I happened to run into you.”

“You overslept?” Sucy asks her with a knowing look. “I wonder what made you become so exhausted.”

“It’s none of your business Miss Manbavaran.” she smiles darkly and watches the pink-haired witch nod proudly. “Now girls, where is it that you’re headed to?”

“To our seats?” Lotte says confused. “We were hoping to see Akko before the ball started but got told that it’s almost time and that we should go to our table.”

“Oh, is it that late already?” Ursula says disappointed. “I was also hoping I could talk to her.”

“Seriously, these weird traditions are so annoying.” Amanda mutters. “In my country, introducing a witch’s partner is not made into such a big deal. You just go with your date and then people talk and that’s it.”

“European witches, specially the ones that are directly involved to the Nine Olde are held to different standards.” Hannah explains simply. “We know how annoyed Diana has always been with all of this.”

“Yeah, she has never agreed with all the flair and dramatics of these balls and parties.” Barbara adds. “Which makes this all be quite ironic.”

“You tell me.” Sucy smirks. “Let’s just hope that Akko doesn’t do anything to make the party become more ‘lively’ than what it should be.”

“Don’t jinx it Sucy!” Lotte huffs. “You promised you wouldn’t.”

“But it’s Akko we’re talking about.” Sucy defends. “It would be weird if something didn’t happen.”

“ _She’s right about that.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad.

“Anyway, how about we all go sit down and wait until the evening starts.” Ursula murmurs when she notices people were watching them intently.

“That has been annoying as well.” Amanda tells her knowingly. “Getting stared at by all these people… Hope it doesn’t make Akko panic.” she adds and can see that everyone in their group was thinking the same thing.

“Knowing Akko…” Lotte remains positive. “I’m sure she’ll give everyone something to talk about.”

“Damn right!” the American witch exclaims proudly, earning them more looks from the people around them.

“Perhaps I’ll try to find Akko…” Ursula murmurs because seeing all the people that were attending today’s ball was making her panic a little and feel worried about Akko.

“Excuse me…” they hear a butler tell them formally. “I will please ask you to take a seat at your table because the ball will be starting shortly.”

“But…” the red-haired witch says.

“I am afraid I will have to insist, ma’am.” he says apologetically while walking them to their table.

“Wow…” Ursula hears the girls whisper behind them and she can’t help but think the same thing.

The ballroom, for the occasion, had been turned into quite the spectacle. There were ice sculptures around the room, each one representing a head of the Cavendish family. There were also paintings and images of the Cavendish clan, including their official guardian, an unicorn, proudly standing near the end of the hall. The light, which was of light white tones, gave the right amount of illumination to allow people to roam freely around the room.

Everything made them remember of Diana and her taste and style.

“This room screams ‘Diana’.” Amanda says and all of them nod in agreement.

“Miss Cavendish chose the theme, the colors and performed the spells that are preserving the sculptures.” the butler informs them proudly. “She has outdone herself.”

“That’s right, you’ve been working at the manor for quite a while.” Barbara remembers him from her visits.

“Indeed. It’s quite nice to see you Miss.”

“If you know them…” Lotte says hopefully. “Perhaps you could let one of us go see Akko? She’s our friend and she was also invited to the ball.”

“We know who Miss Akko is.” he chuckles. “And let me reassure you that she’s doing well. I saw Miss Akko earlier and she looks spectacular.” he gives them a knowing smile. “Miss Diana will get quite the surprise, if I may say so.”

“Really?” Ursula asks hopefully. “She’s not nervous?”

“She is. She wouldn’t be human if she wasn’t.” he tells her softly. “But, she also knows that Miss Diana will be quite nervous herself and that has given her the courage she needs.”

 _That sounds like Akko alright…_ Ursula thinks happily.

“Thank you.” she tells him when they find their table. “Hearing you say this certainly makes me feel better.”

“We all care about Miss Diana and Miss Akko’s happiness. We want them to succeed at this ball just as much as you do.” he promises. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” he smiles one last time and leaves them alone.

“Wow…” Lotte says from behind her. “I didn’t know Akko had made that kind of impression on them.”

“They have worked for Diana’s family for years.” Hannah tells them. “I assume that when Akko helped Diana save the house and brought her back to Luna Nova she gained their favor.”

“Akko and her little daily miracles.” Sucy says fondly and sits down. “Guess today we’ll have to expect one as well.”

“You mean you didn’t want one?” Jazminka asks confused.

“I wanted a little rebellion.” she explains herself. “But seeing Akko leave all of these fancy people speechless will also suffice.”

“Oh yes.” Amanda smirks. “That I like.” she sits as well and the rest of the green team follows her lead.

Lotte and Ursula simply look at each other, nodding in agreement and determining that now there was nothing else for them to do except be there to support the two witches.

“We also want Akko to succeed.” Barbara says and Hannah nods in agreement. “And knowing Akko, we’re confident she’ll do so.” they smile at the group and also take their seat, just before the lights are turned off and a hostess comes out to the dance floor.

The Cavendish Ball was just about to begin.

LWALWALWA

 _I can do this…_ Akko thinks while adjusting her kimono.

 _I can do this!_ she takes a look in the mirror and makes sure that her hair is tied the way she wants it to.

 _I CAN DO THIS!_ she checks her makeup one last time and applies a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

“I will do this.” she whispers to herself while closing her eyes. “But what if I embarrass her? What if I do something wrong and mess everything up like I tend to do?”

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Akko tries her best to not bring herself down. She was here for a reason and that was to support Diana. Who, despite knowing her propensity to place herself in chaotic situations, still wanted her to be her date for the ball.

And if Diana wanted her, then who was Akko to deny her?

Determined, she nods once before hearing the door of her room opening.

“Can I come in?” she notices Anna standing outside with a warm smile on her face.

“Sure.” she says and watches the older woman staring at her appreciatively.

At least Anna seemed to like the dress.

“Miss Akko…” she tells her softly. “It’s almost time.”

“Right.” the brunette takes a deep breath and follows Anna outside, watching the many maids and workers at the manor give her encouraging smiles and nods.

“It’s so embarrassing that they’re all looking.” she whispers to Anna who chuckles.

“Well can you blame them? You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you Anna.” Akko murmurs. “I don’t tend to get all dressed up.”

“It suits you.” the older woman replies. “I’m sure that the moment Miss Diana sees you she won’t be able to take her eyes off you.”

Akko blushes brightly.

“I’m pretty sure that I’ll be the one that won’t be able to look away. She never showed me what she planned to wear.” she huffs. “In fact, she only told me that it would match my dress and that it would make it obvious that we coordinated our clothes.”

“That sounds like something Miss Diana would say.” Anna chuckles. “Always liking to make big impressions.”

“Her just walking into a room already makes an impression.” Akko murmurs and this makes Anna laugh.

“I’m happy she has someone like you in her life, Akko.” Anna says suddenly and this makes Akko stare at her. “I was worried she wouldn’t be able to find someone she truly loved. That she would marry out of duty and honor. I raised her and watched her become the woman she is today. And I’m proud. I’m proud to see that she’s following her dreams and doing her best to keep her mother’s legacy alive.”

“Anna…” Akko whispers.

“So you just keep being your usual self and remind her that life is not only about duty and responsibilities. Make her have fun and get her to do all the silly things teenagers and young people in love do. Please, help her be happy.”

“I will.” the Japanese witch promises vehemently. “I give you my word.”

“Good.” Anna smiles and points to a big door. “The moment you hear your name being called you’ll step out. Now, I know Miss Diana explained to you how she was going to give a speech to welcome the guests to the party and then inform them that she has a date.”

“She has to do so because she’s expected to do the first dance.” Akko remembers. “And, if she would have come alone, then a person from one of the olde families could have asked her to dance.”

“Indeed, but, since she has a date she will be the one asking you. And the moment she calls your name you’ll step out and go towards her. After that, I’m sure the answers will come naturally to you.” she smirks.

“You sneaky... “ Akko mutters but stops talking when she hears Diana’s name being called.

“I guess it’s your turn Miss Akko.” Anna jokes with her.

“Don’t think I’ll forget about this.” the Japanese witch whispers to her but remains quiet when she hears that Diana has taken the microphone.

_Guess it’s showtime…_

LWALWALWA

 _I wonder how Akko is feeling…_ Diana thinks while watching the guests take a seat from her spot behind the curtain.

After spending the day with Akko, Diana had been reluctant to leave the brunette witch alone. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed her time with her girlfriend and it had taken Anna a lot of convincing to make her go to her room to get ready.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Diana knew that she looked good. She was using a very fitting blue dress that matched the color of her eyes precisely. Her hair, as it tended to be, was loose and had been highlighted by using a blue broach that had belonged to her mother.

“Diana…” she hears her name being called and turns around to see her aunt Daryl staring at her.

“Aunt Daryl.” she acknowledges the older woman. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” she says carefully. “After everything that happened, I wasn’t sure of whether I would receive an invitation.”

“You are a Cavendish.” Diana simply says. “No matter what went through between us, we’re still family.”

This makes Daryl look surprised.

“Although I made it seem like I was seeking your position as head of the family, in reality I never wanted it. At least not so soon.” she confesses. “But when I returned to the manor and saw the state of our home.” she closes her eyes. “I had to do something.”

“I understand.” Daryl replies. “I made many mistakes. And I almost destroyed our legacy.” she admits. “But it was never done out of malice, Diana. I wanted you to know that.”

“I do know that. You are my mother’s sister.” the heiress tells her. “And she always told me wonderful things about you, aunt Daryl. Surely, she didn’t lie to me.”

This makes Daryl give her a sad smile.

“My sister was too kind. Too good for this world.” she closes her eyes. “I know she would be very proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Diana replies honestly. “I know that we still have much to talk about.” she looks away for a couple of seconds. “But I hope that when we do talk, we’ll be able to work together to help bring honor and recognition to our family name.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Daryl says softly. “Though, and the reason I actually approached you, was because I saw your friends sitting at one of the tables. And there was no sign of the Kagari girl with them.”

Diana stares at her aunt, knowing that she suspected. Her aunt had to be aware that she was on great terms with Akko and that the brunette had to be around the manor.

“She’s waiting until I call her name to join me for the first dance.” Diana admits and watches the way her aunt’s eyes open in shock.

“I will not ask you whether you know what doing that means. Instead, I will ask you if you’re sure about doing this. Because the moment you do, you’ll be making her part of the Cavendish family.” Daryl chuckles. “And right now not many people would want that.”

“I explained everything to Akko and she’s still here.” Diana says with a warm smile. “Why? That’s a question I also ask myself.”

“The rest of the family will not approve. You know what the goal of the Cavendish is, Diana.”

Diana nods.

“I’m aware. Yet, _I_ am the head of the family, aren’t I?” she says determined and this makes Daryl chuckle.

“Indeed you are.” the older woman turns around to see people going to their tables. “Well Diana, for both of your sakes, I hope everything turns out great for Akko and you.”

“You do?” the blonde can’t help to ask.

“You are my niece, Diana. Which means that if I cannot be the head of the Cavendish, then I want _you_ to be the head. Not those fake Cavendish.” she murmurs. “Hence, you have my support.”

“Thank you.” Diana doesn’t know what else to answer but before she can add something else she hears her name being called.

“I guess that’s your cue.” Daryl smirks. “I’ll be in touch.” she promises and softly pushes Diana out, making the blonde be seen by everyone in the room.

Making her best to act aloof and indifferent, Diana starts walking towards the hostess, making sure of noticing where people were seated and seeing that all of her friends were at their table. Staring at Professor Ursula, she can see that the older woman was worried.

 _She’s not the only one…_ Diana thinks and finally reaches the center of the room, smiling in thanks to the hostess who was giving her the microphone.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing that once she welcomed the guests there was no coming back, Diana gives them her best smile.

_It’s showtime._

“Good evening.” the blonde witch says while using her wand to dim the lights down and turn on the special effects she had prepared beforehand. “My name is Diana Cavendish and I want to welcome you to the Cavendish Ball.” she moves her wand and rays of white and blue light appear, creating shapes of horses, witches and fireflies that start surrounding the hall.

Letting go of the spell, she can see that her introduction had captured the attention of everyone in the room, most of them now focused on her and her words.

“As head of the Cavendish family, it has always been one of my deepest wishes to host this party. As you may be aware, the event was started by Beatrix Cavendish, one of the nine olde witches and continues to be organized by a Cavendish. We, the Cavendish, take pride in our roots and our history. Hence, the theme for this ball is ‘Legacy'.” Diana moves around the room and creates shapes of the heads of the Cavendish family. “The legacy our family has given the magic community and the world. The legacy we, as the future of the Cavendish family, have to represent.” she then creates a final explosion. “And the one that I, as new head of the family, promise to uphold and continue to improve.” she finishes and makes her final spell activate, which was an image of Beatrix welcoming them all to the ball.

Staring at the sight of the witch, Diana hears clapping surround her, it coming from the many tables in the hall.

Smiling, and bowing, the blonde witch nods politely and takes another deep breath before going to the next part of the event, which was the first dance.

“Thank you, Miss Cavendish, for that splendid welcome.” the hostess tells her happily. “Now, as you all may know, the next part of the Cavendish Ball is the first dance. The dance itself comes from the time of Beatrix the Affectionate, who thought that having a small reprieve from the responsibilities of being the heads of families was healthy. Ever since then, the dance is started by the head of the Cavendish family, who with a partner dances and are then joined by the guests.” the hostess stares at Diana. “As tradition says, the host of the night must ask the head of the family if they have a partner for the dance. Miss Cavendish, do you have a partner for the dance?”

This question makes the room fall completely silent, everyone’s attention is on Diana and what she’s going to say.

Ironically, this specific moment, which should have terrified Diana, was the time she had been the most relaxed since the ball started.

“I have a partner.” she says confidently and immediately hears the murmurs starting. “And her name is Atsuko Kagari.” she finishes and watches the doors of the lobby open, her attention going to that location just as quickly as the rest of people in the room.

Opening her eyes in complete shock, Diana is not ready for the way Akko looks. She knew that the kimono would fit her girlfriend splendidly, making sure of choosing the exact color that matched the brunette’s eyes. But now that Akko was walking towards her, it was as if she had been bewitched just like the rest of people in the room.

Akko had her hair in a bun, her usual loose and messy brown locks being kept together by two Japanese pins which allowed everyone to see the brunette’s neck. Gulping at the sight of it, Diana then takes notice of the way the kimono had been wrapped with a purple silk bow.

It was magnificent.

But if she had to pick what her favorite thing about Akko’s look was, then she had to choose the confidence with which her girlfriend was walking towards her. There was an elegance in the strides she took, the way her eyes were also solely focused on her and the intent with which Akko was heading straight to her arms.

Knowing that it was tradition for her date to get to her, Diana couldn’t wait anymore and instead decided to close the distance between them, grabbing Akko’s hand and kissing it lightly.

Akko, of course, blushes.

“You look beautiful.” Diana whispers to her, which makes the brunette chuckle.

“Diana, have you seen yourself?” she then gets a little closer to her. “Because of you I almost tripped before entering the room.” she admits and makes Diana laugh.

“Oh Akko…” she says warmly. “I love you.”

Akko smiles at her.

“I love you too.”

“And, I was wondering if you would give me the honor of joining me for the first dance.”

“There’s nothing else I would rather do.” Akko replies honestly and puts her arms around Diana, letting the blonde guide her to the dance-floor.

( **Play track here)**

Once the two were in position, Diana nodded and the orchestra immediately started to play. And, similar to the dance they did months ago, it was as if the two of them had been made for each other. The music, which was flowing through them, was guiding Diana and Akko towards complete harmony.

Feeling Akko’s hands on her, Diana kept moving them around the dance floor, the routine almost similar to the one they experienced months ago in the middle of the night. That time, they had danced as friends. But today, right now, Diana was dancing with the woman she loves. And, it was magical.

Feeling herself letting go, she can feel that Akko is also getting looser. And, after opening her eyes and getting a knowing look from her girlfriend, she has an idea of what she wants to do.

Knowing that there was no way she would be capable of refusing Akko, Diana merely gives her a warm smile and takes her wand out, watching Akko do the same thing.

Traditions be damned.

Pushing Akko away from her, Diana uses her magic to enhance her arms and legs. Akko, meanwhile starts producing fireflies and unicorns with hers. Nodding in confirmation, she watches the brunette witch dance towards her, her body moving in complete balance. Once Akko is close enough she jumps up and is caught by Diana, who uses her strength to keep Akko still. Smiling, she lowers her down and caresses her face, gesture that is met with a soft kiss on her wrist.

Whatever the people watching thought about this dance didn’t matter to them. Right now, this dance, it was for them. A way to confirm to each other that this connection, this moment; was meant to happen.

Diana, knowing that the final part of the dance was coming, feels Akko separating from her and using her magic to surround herself with light. And the blonde witch, who is ready for her part, starts sprinting towards Akko, who gives her a warm smile and then catches her, the two of them exploding in a ray of lights and magic while sealing their promise to each other with a tender kiss on the lips.

One that was hidden to the rest of people by the blinding light.

And, just like their sign of affection had been hidden to the guests, there was also someone at the party watching the two Luna Nova witches intently. 

Someone that had been waiting for her opportunity to get revenge. 


	12. The Ball Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko have finished the first dance and are now ready to start the family greetings. Meanwhile, the rest of Luna Nova witches are doing their best to not get the attention of the other guests at the party.

_I wonder how Akko is doing…_ Croix thinks while getting her ramen bowl out of the microwave.

“I mean, she sounded pretty nervous on the phone…” she mutters. “And it is Akko we’re talking about… Who when nervous tends to become more clumsy.”

_Okay that was kinda mean._

“Damn it, if only Char had taken her phone with her.” Croix pouts. “But no, she had to say that she wasn’t going to because she knew I was going to call her too much asking for videos and pictures.” she grumbles. “I mean, it’s not like I can just go ahead and escap…” she stops talking as soon as she realizes something.

_But I can escape! I am Croix Meridies, one of the greatest witches of the modern era!_

Chuckling, the lilac-haired witch starts moving around her place, picking some of her drones and machines, hoping they could help her document every single moment of tonight’s ball; it wasn’t every day that your adopted daughters got the equivalent of engaged in the magic community.

Rummaging through her closet, she finds the clothes that Chariot and her had bought together a couple of weeks ago (who had done so because she felt bad that Croix was helping her get a new dress for the ball she wasn’t going to). Wanting to thank her girlfriend for her kind and considerate nature, Croix gets rapidly dressed. After making sure that she looked good, the inventor grabs Diana’s invitation from her desk and puts it in her pocket, confirming one last time that she had everything she needed.

“Okay!” she says excitedly. “Seems like I’m ready to go!” she presses some buttons on her phone and a hologram of herself appears. “That should be enough to fool the people at the Ministry.” she huffs and is ready to open the door when she hears someone knocking.

“Croix, I’m here.” she peeps through the peephole and sees that Luke, her parole officer, is standing outside.

“Damn it, I forgot he was coming today.” Croix groans and steps away from the door, looking around her in hopes of finding another way out.

“Croix… I can hear you stepping away from the door.” Luke says bored. “Now come on, open up.”

“Give me a second.” she answers him and starts moving boxes away.

“What are you doing?” the parole officer asks suspiciously.

“Nothing!” Croix answers and pushes the final box away from the window. “Okay, now I need to open this” she mutters and the moment she opens the window she hears it crack.

“Croix?!” she hears Luke calling from outside her apartment. “What was that?!” 

“I’m sorry Luke!” she screams while stepping on the window. “But I really can’t stay here while Akko, Diana and Char are at the ball.”

“Croix don’t!” Luke screams and takes his wand out. “ _Velga Veeda!”_ he blows the door up and watches Croix smiling cheekily at him. “Croix, get away from that window now!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you some cake!” Croix promises and jumps on her drone, it immediately flying away from her apartment and a very angry looking Luke. “Make sure that they don’t find out I’m gone! And fix my door!”

“I will kill that woman.” Luke grumbles but goes ahead and starts doing everything Croix told him.

He was really whipped.

LWALWALWALWA

 _This…_ Diana thinks while feeling Akko’s lips on top of hers… _is truly magical._

The music, the people around, the electricity and magic flowing between them; it was impossible for the heiress to not kiss her girlfriend. It was a desire, which she knew was reciprocated by Akko, to further cement their bond by sealing their new vow with a kiss. Because in a way, that was what had happened tonight: When Akko accepted her invitation to be her date, she made a vow to Diana.

And Diana was going to make sure that Akko knew how thankful she was about it.

Stepping away from Akko when she feels the magic between them dissipating, the blonde heiress sees the way her girlfriend still has her eyes closed.

Chuckling, Diana caresses Akko’s cheek with her hand to get her attention. 

“That was magical.” she whispers and feels Akko nodding in return. “Thank you.”

Akko opens her eyes and smiles brightly at her.

“Thank you for inviting me.” she says. “Not just to the ball, but to your home. For opening the doors to your life and your heart.”

“I want to share everything with you, Akko.” Diana confesses. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“You will never be.” the brunette promises her. “Not as long as I’m breathing, Dia.”

“I know.” Diana smiles and finally separates the two of them, nevertheless, still holding Akko’s hand tight.

“Dia…” Akko whispers after a while. “Everyone is looking at us.”

“They’re looking at you because you’re breathtaking.”

Akko laughs.

“You’re such a charmer Dia.” she notices her friends in a table and waves at them. “Wow, they all look very nice.”

“Indeed.” Diana replies and also waves at them before their attention is brought back to the festivities.

“Well!” the host finally says and the whispering around them stops. “Let us welcome our esteemed host and her date for the Cavendish Ball, Miss Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish Family and Atsuko Kagari.” she finishes and the two Luna Nova witches hear people clapping around them.

“That…” Diana whispers to Akko while faking a smile. “Is the aristocracy’s way to ‘polite clap’.”

“It’s scary.” the brunette adds because she can see that even though the people around them were clapping, their eyes were analyzing everything about them.

In a very obvious, criticizing way.

“Now, for the next part of the ball, you’re all welcomed to come to the stage and dance to your heart’s delight.” the host explains to the public and the two witches see people finally looking away from them.

“Thank Jennifer.” Akko whispers and then opens her eyes in surprise. “Wait, does that mean that we get to dance again?” Akko asks happily and Diana feels sad for not being able to please her girlfriend.

“I’m afraid we can’t. You see, while the rest of people are dancing, the leaders of the nine-olde families will be paying their respects to me. And, because you’re my date, it is expected of you to be with me.”

“Oh…” she murmurs and notices the way Diana is thinking hard about something.

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.” the blonde says immediately. “In fact, since you already saw where the rest of our friends are, how about you join them?”

“Diana, I have two questions that I want you to answer honestly.” Akko asks determined.

“Okay.”

“Number one, will it look bad if I’m not with you?” the brunette asks simply.

Diana nods because it would look bad. But, she would be able to manage it. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“Number two; do you want me to be with you?”

“More than anything.” she replies honestly. She wanted Akko by her side always.

“Then let’s go. If we’re done with this quickly then we can dance more and eat!” Akko chuckles and pulls Diana to the reception hall, making the blonde heiress smile fondly at the sight of her supportive girlfriend.

Akko was too good for her.

“Dia.” the Japanese witch says after getting close to the reception hall. “I just remembered that I forgot to ask you about what I should do.”

This makes Diana laugh loudly and get everyone’s attention.

“Dianaaaa.” Akko pouts. “Don’t be mean. I’m really nervous about saying something wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” she apologizes while kissing Akko’s cheek. “It was just that what you said was typical you, Akko.” she looks around them. “Just stay by my side. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to because the only thing they’re supposed to do is pay their respects. After that, it’s the next person in line.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“I know you’ll do great!” the heiress says confidently and stands with Akko in place for the greetings to start. “I believe in you.”

“Thanks Dia.” Akko whispers and watches the first woman confidently approach them.

_It’s showtime!_

LWALWALWA

 _Akko looks beautiful…_ Ursula thinks while watching the brunette witch make her way towards Diana.

“Akko looks incredible.” Amanda whispers and she nods in agreement.

“I knew she was beautiful.” Lotte adds. “But that…”

“Diana is lucky.” Sucy simply says and all the girls in the table agree.

“It’s quite shocking to see that Akko can move so smoothly.” Barbara follows the two Luna Nova witches with her eyes. “Specially because we have seen firsthand how clumsy Akko can be.”

“But now she’s dancing perfectly.” Hannah finishes her friend’s thought.

“They did dance together that Shiny Chariot dance.” Amanda reminds them. “So it’s not like Akko can’t dance.”

 _“Yeah, but then they thought they were alone. This time they’re dancing in front of everyone._ ” Constanze writes on her notepad. 

“Look, they’re doing that dance again.” Jasminka points to their two friends who have taken their performance positions.

“Now?” Hannah and Barbara ask at the same time.

“Why would that be a problem?” Sucy asks.

“It goes against tradition!” the redhead witch further explains.

“I think they’ve stopped worrying about that.” Ursula whispers but knows all the girls heard her. “To them, this moment that we just witnessed, of Akko accepting Diana’s invitation; meant so much more than publicly announcing their relationship. And right now, this dance they’re doing, is their way of showing each other how much they love one another.”

All the witches after that continue to stare at their two friends and stay silently mesmerized until the blinding light forces them to face away from the performance.

“It’s incredible.” Lotte says wishfully. “How much they care about each other.”

“It really is.” the professor smiles and starts clapping with the rest of people in the room. “That was truly something.”

“It was beautiful.” Sucy admits and gets shocked looks from all the people sitting at the table, Ursula included. “What? I can admit things like that as well.” she huffs.

“Yeah, but you never say them.” Amanda laughs and that gets them the attention of some of the other guests. “Well, now that those two are done with their dance, does that mean that the party is over?”

“Of course not!” Barbara exclaims. “The evening is just getting started.”

“Now that Diana and Akko have opened the dancefloor, all the couples that wish to dance can do so.”

“We could dance with them as well!” Lotte says happily but is rapidly corrected by Hannah.

“Unfortunately, while the guests are dancing, the host of the ball has to welcome the heads of the nine-olde families.”

“And since Diana officially made Akko her companion, I’m assuming that she must be there as well?” Ursula asks.

“It wouldn’t look good if she isn’t.” Barbara tells them seriously.

“But knowing Diana, if Akko were to ask her, she would let her come join us.” Amanda can understand what Hannah and Barbara were trying to say.

“And since Akko will do anything to support Diana, most probably those two will greet the guests together.” Sucy summarizes.

“Then what are we supposed to do?!” Amanda complains. “The main reason we came to this party was to be with Akko and Diana.”

“We could eat.” Jazminka suggests.

 _“We could have a robot dance battle against each other.”_ Constanze adds.

“I don’t think that would help Diana’s position very much since everyone knows that we are her friends.” Lotte murmurs.

“Or we could try to sneak around and hear what Akko and Diana are saying inside that room?” they all hear a familiar voice say from behind them.

Turning around, all the Luna Nova witches, including a blushing Ursula, can’t stop themselves from admiring the beautiful woman standing in front of them.

 _It was a good idea that I got her to buy those clothes…_ Ursula thinks and blushes even more when Croix catches her staring and winks suggestively at her.

_I will kill her._

“Professor Croix?!”

“Croix!” Ursula and the girls scream at the same time to the chuckling inventor.

“Surprise!” Croix tells them cheekily.

“Surprise?!” Ursula huffs. “Is that really the first thing you’ll say to me?” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I mean, what are you doing here?! How are you here?”

“Well…” the inventor starts to explain but is interrupted by Sucy.

“She ditched her parole officer.” the witch says proudly. “Nice one Professor Croix.”

“No, not nice.” the former performer corrects them immediately. “Croix, you know better…”

“I know…” Croix pouts. “But I really didn’t want to miss the ball! It’s not everyday that I have my almost adopted daughters get the equivalent of engaged to each other!”

“I had no idea it was that serious!” Amanda says shocked. “Wow, are they even ready for something like that?”

“They seem to be.” Lotte adds.

“We already went over all of that…” Croix interrupts them. “Right now what is important is finding a way to hear what they’re saying inside the reception hall.”

“You know we can’t do that.” Ursula says annoyed. “What we need to do is make sure you go back home before Luke gets here.”

“Come on Char, don’t be that way! I even dressed up for the ball!” she twirls and her cape goes along with her.

“She does look rather dashing.” Lotte adds from behind her.

 _She really does…_ Ursula thinks and notices her girlfriend giving her a knowing smile.

She knows she can’t take Croix back.

“Okay fine you can stay.” Ursula murmurs defeated.

“Yay!”

“That was really easy.” Sucy adds. “Totally whipped.”

“Manbavaran…” the red-haired woman threatens.

“Well, if she is staying…” Amanda smiles. “Then let’s use her to find out what is happening behind those doors.”

“Girls!” Ursula tries to say but notices all the witches follow Croix out of the ballroom. “Damn it…” she whispers and goes along with them.

Diana was going to kill them…

LWALWALWA

“Diana…” Akko whispers to her while grabbing her hand. “I know that this may not be the best time to ask you this, but I’ve always been curious about something.”

This gets Diana’s attention.

“Akko, you can ask me anything.” the heiress tells her warmly. “I promise that I will always try to tell you the truth..”

“I’ve always been curious about the nine-olde families and from where they come from.”

Diana smiles softly at her and gives the host a hand signal.

“What did you just do?” Akko asks curiously.

“I just gave us a couple of extra minutes so I can quickly explain to you the history of the olde families. As you know, the nine olde families come from the bloodline of the nine olde witches.”

“I remember. Magic, even though it can be found everywhere in the world, was first explored and used in Europe. Which is why the nine olde witches come from that continent.”

“Indeed. During that time, Europe was divided in kingdoms. Hence, the nine olde witches come from four kingdoms: England, France, Ireland and Spain.”

“I see…” Akko mutters and Diana chuckles.

“This is history that is taught at Luna Nova to the senior students. It’s okay if you don’t know this, Akko. The folklore and myth behind the nine olde witches is a well kept secret in the magic community. I only know their names because I am the head of an olde family.”

“You mean not many people know the identity of the nine olde witches?”

Diana nods.

“If you think about it, there are not many images of the nine olde witches together. You will only find them in their specific houses and families. Even in Principal Holbrook’s office, the only thing she has of the nine-olde witches are their hats. And only because they founded Luna Nova together.”

“That is interesting.” Akko says fascinated. “Can you tell me their names?”

Diana chuckles.

“I did tell you that I would keep no secrets from you.” the blonde promises and smirks when Akko blushes.

“Come on Dia, stop teasing me!” Akko pouts and Diana knows she can’t resist that pout.

“Okay, okay, I will tell you.” she promises. “Freya the Competitive, Beatrix the Compassionate and Ella the Adventurous are the founders of the Allerton, Cavendish and Adley families respectively. These three witches are originally from England. Then we have Saoirse the Gregarius and Woodward the Inventive. They established the McCallister and Brennan families that come from Ireland.” she pauses and notices Akko flinch a little at the mention of the McCallister family.

Diana wanted to kill Sarah McCallister every time that happened.

“After that we have Jeanne the Inventive and Claudette the Passionate, who founded the Meridies and Dubois families in France.” the blonde adds and is thankful that hearing about Professor Croix’s family helps her get Akko’s attention back.

“Croix-Sensei did mention to me that her family is part of the nine-olde families.”

“She is not directly in line to become the head of the family because her mother is the youngest of three children. Hence, her probabilities of ever taking the lead are pretty null.” Diana explains to her. “Still, I think she is quite happy about that.”

“Croix-Sensei wouldn’t do well in an environment like that one. She would suffocate. She _did_ suffocate.”

“Indeed.” the British witch smiles kindly. “Finally, we have Teresa the Sincere and Isabel the Witty. They established the Garcia and Fernandez families in Spain.”

“When you say established, does that mean then that the current heads of the olde families are from these countries as well?”

Diana nods.

“In the magic community, and to most magical families, blood is important. Royal blood, to them, is the blood of the nine olde families. Hence, the nine olde families have prioritized to stay in their countries of origin because their sphere of influence and power there is very powerful.”

“I can see that.” the Japanese witch whispers. “To be honest with you, before I got to really know you, I thought that you were cold and serious for no reason at all. But now, it all makes sense: It’s a way to protect yourself from this environment.”

Diana nods. 

“It’s not something many witches have to even think about.” she tells Akko simply. “Not many people in the magic community are aware of the true power of the nine olde families. They don’t know that they act from behind the scenes in every major political and economical event.”

“That’s scary.”Akko says.

“There’s still time for you to take what happened earlier back.” Diana whispers kindly to her. “This, being with me, is no simple thing. I would understand if you wanted to return to Luna Nova and pretend this never happened.”

“Never.” the brunette witch vows. “I will never regret accepting your invitation, Diana Cavendish. I am afraid that you’re stuck with me, forever.”

Diana blushes.

“I wouldn’t want anything else.” she whispers and is going to add something more but watches one of the olde heads come to them.

“Now dear, surely you will not have us wait any longer, right?” a woman in her mid forties tells them formally.

“Of course not.” Diana says politely. “I apologize if my actions disrespected you.”

“They did not. Not when it was to spend some alone time with your partner.” she says knowingly while staring at Akko. “Trust me dear, I can understand the need of wanting to spend every waking moment with the person you love.”

Diana and Akko blush.

“You are not mistaken in that, Mrs. Allerton.” Diana responds. “Nevertheless, let me apologize again for my rudeness and welcome you to the ball. I hope you’ve enjoyed the evening so far.”

“It has been quite interesting.” Mrs. Allerton chuckles. “Certainly, I was not expecting you to come already accompanied to your first ball. And so young.”

“Akko is very dear to me.” the blonde heiress explains simply. “Asking her to be my date for the ball was not a difficult decision to make.”

Mrs. Allerton chuckles.

“I see. Diana, you remind me so much of your mother. You are just as passionate as she was.” she smiles kindly. “A pleasant surprise.”

“Thank you Mrs. Allerton.” Diana now gives the older woman a honest smile. “I truly hope you continue to enjoy the ball.”

“One always finds ways to entertain oneself in this sort of events.” Mrs. Allerton chuckles and stares at Akko. “Young lady…” she tells her seriously. “I do hope you know what it is you’re getting into by being in a relationship with a head of an olde family.”

This makes Diana and Akko focus on the woman.

“Being in such a position, it certainly brings moments of difficulty and tension. Nevertheless, if surpassed, it can also be a rewarding and powerful place to be in.” she smirks. “In order to survive, you will need to grow a backbone dear.”

“I will do anything to protect Diana.” Akko says confidently. “That is why I am here tonight.”

Mrs. Allerton stares at Akko for a while and the brunette is thinking of what to say to apologize for her rudeness.

Yet before she can do that she hears Mrs. Allerton laughing and feels her squeezing her hands kindly.

“I like you dear. Diana, please do bring Akko with you next time you visit my estate.” Mrs. Allerton says. “She is quite a delight.”

“I will try to do so.” Diana chuckles and the two younger girls watch the older woman leave.

“She was something.” Akko says and the blonde heiress nods in agreement.

“Her name is Madeline Allerton. She wasn’t originally part of an olde family but she married into the Allerton family. But because her husband died, she became the head of the Allerton family. I guess that’s why she wanted to warn you about the responsibilities of being with a head of an olde-family.”

“I thought she was going to be more resentful of our relationship.” the Japanese girl murmurs.

“Well, she must know what it feels like to do what you just did, Akko. The conviction and bravery one must possess.” Diana whispers proudly.

“You’re going to make me blush.”

“Oh, we certainly wouldn’t want that, right?” she jokes and chuckles when Akko simply pouts. “I adore the way you pout.”

“I know, that’s why I do it.” Akko says and smirks at Diana’s shocked face. ”Oh look, another head of family is coming.” she adds with a knowing smile.

“This conversation is not over.” Diana whispers to her and becomes all serious again. “Mrs. Brennan, how have you been?”

She was going to make Akko pay for her cheekiness.

LWALWALWA

 _“This is a bad idea.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad and all the witches can’t help but agree with her.

“You mean: This is a brilliant idea!” Croix smirks while placing the last couple of drones around the building.

“Well, nothing suspicious about some robots floating around the mansion.” Amanda says sarcastically.

“They also look very menacing.” Lotte adds. “Shouldn’t they, you know, be smaller? Like for espionage?”

“Girls, girls, where are your critical thinking skills?” Croix huffs. “You seriously mean to tell me that you still haven’t figured out my plan?”

“Is there really a plan?” Ursula asks condescendingly and this makes the Luna Nova girls chuckle.

“Char, char, you are not getting my point.” the inventor explains exasperated. “If we pretend that nothing is wrong with the robots and just ignore them; then people will also believe that they are supposed to be a part of the festivities.”

“Why would they ignore them? They look suspicious enough.”

“They will ignore them because they will believe that they are meant to be there. Instead, if we try to put something small, then that will most probably be found because security will be expecting it.”

“But then, using that same logic, wouldn’t security also know that those droids haven’t been scheduled to be there?” Sucy asks and this makes the inventor remain quiet.

She hadn’t thought about that.

“Okay girls…” Ursula says amused. “I believe tonight’s show is over…” she tries to get them all to leave the vicinity but then watches the way Croix’s defeated stance changes to one of determination.

_Oh no…_

“I, Croix Meridies, will discover what is being said behind those doors!” she vows and presses some buttons in her phone. “Thanks to my latest invention.”

“Your latest invention?” Hannah asks fascinated.

“Indeed…” she takes out a small dot from her phone. “This is a spy dot. The dot, when placed on someone, will give me readings of their vital signs, their emotional state as well as allow us to hear what that person is hearing live.”

“ _How will it be able to hear when there is no microphone in the dot.”_ Constanze asks honestly curious.

“Brain Waves.” Croix smirks. “This dot can hear brain waves and soundwaves and hence reproduce what the person wearing it is hearing and saying.” she finishes proudly.

“But how will we put the dot on a person that is inside the room when the doors are closed?” Amanda asks cheekily and this makes the inventor’s smile disappear.

“Amanda is right.” Ursula reproaches her girlfriend. “You, more than anyone, know that once those doors are closed it is nearly impossible to open them up.”

“You’re right.” the lilac-haired woman murmurs.

“I am glad you can see that darling.” the former performer starts saying relieved.

“But I know what types of circumstances would make them open those doors.” Croix whispers conspiratorially and Ursula wants to just go home and crawl in her bed.

“That, to me, sounds like you want to create some chaos, Professor Croix.” Sucy says amused.

“Not chaos.” the inventor immediately corrects after getting a menacing look from her girlfriend. “Just a distraction that would force a waitress to inform Diana about it.”

“Like a fire?” Barbara asks worriedly.

“No fires!” Ursula stops them from getting crazy ideas.

“No, no. This has to be something different. Something with a higher finesse.” the pink-haired witch mutters to herself.

“Something that we wouldn’t mind much but the people here would totally hate.” Amanda adds and that’s when Croix’s eyes open up.

Everyone that saw her knew that she had just gotten another idea.

“I have the perfect idea.” Croix says excitedly and Ursula knows that Diana will certainly kill them.

LWALWALWA

“Forgive me for being so direct…” Mr. Fernandez says while getting closer to them. “But I honestly wasn’t expecting you to bring a date, Diana. And a woman at that.”

“You have always suspected that I liked women, Oscar.” Diana tells him simply.

“I mean, all those times we went out and you just didn’t look interested at all…”

This makes Akko chuckle and earn the attention of the two family heads.

“Really, your gaydar is based on your looks and capacity to get women to look at you?” the Japanese witch explains and this makes Diana and Oscar just stare at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Okay, I will admit that did sound very vain.” Oscar murmurs but then becomes serious. “But what I really wanted to say Diana was that what you did tonight was very brave. Even inspiring for others like you.”

“Others like me?” Diana asks curiously and then realizes what Oscar is trying to say. “That man that accompanies you… The one that stayed behind for the greeting. He’s not your bodyguard.”

“He is not.” Oscar confirms. “For us wizards, it is easier to make people believe that when we go accompanied to a party the person with us is our bodyguard.” he whispers bitterly. “But seeing you both today…” he smiles warmly at the two witches. “Certainly gives me hope that things will start changing.”

“Change starts with action.” Akko tells him softly. “Trust me, I know how scary it can be to create change. But if we are not the ones that start it, then who will?” she smiles kindly. “Hopefully Diana and I gave you some courage tonight.”

“You two did more than that.” Oscar tells them happily. “And even though this is just a greeting, I wanted to officially invite you to Spain to visit the Fernandez family. It has been a long time since the Cavendish and Fernandez have had more than cordial relationships. Perhaps, now more than ever, it is time to change that, Diana.”

Diana nods and grabs Oscar’s hand.

“I thank you for your invitation and I am looking forward to visiting Spain yet again. This time though, with the company of my partner.” Diana accepts the invitation and notices Akko blushing.

“Of course Miss Kagari is more than welcomed to join you.” the wizard confirms. “Maybe we could even make it a double date event.” he whispers conspiratorially and the three of them chuckle amicably.

“I am looking forward to it, Oscar.” Akko smiles and waves to Oscar’s bodyguard. “Maybe next time we’ll get the chance for you to properly introduce us to your partner.”

Oscar nods in agreement and smiles at them one more time before going back and leaving the two Luna Nova witches alone.

“I wasn’t expecting him to accept so quickly that he is dating another man.” the blonde heiress whispers to Akko while watching the two older men fall to the back of the room.

“Is it really that surprising?” Akko asks confused. “For there to be same-sex couples? I know it is in Japan.” she further explains. “But I thought that Europe was more tolerant towards LGBTQ people.”

“They are.” Diana explains. “But remember Akko that this is not Europe we are talking about. We are talking about the magical community. And in here, the two main motivators for family unions are blood and progenity. To continue the family line.”

“And technically same-sex couples can’t have children.”

“Now they can.” the blonde witch simply says. “No Akko, do not get confused. The main reason behind some witches and wizards’ objections to same-sex couples is bigotry. Old family members that are stuck in their old ways.” she finishes bitterly.

“You feel very passionate about this.” the Japanese witch chuckles. “Well, you are with me so I guess you must be. I don’t think we ever talked much about it, but did you always know you liked women romantically?”

Diana nods.

“I was a very boyish girl while growing up. I loved horseback riding, hence I would always wear my riding clothes instead of dresses and skirts. My outfits when I am in the manor, as you have probably noticed, tend to be either pants or shorts with jackets and closed shoes. So you can imagine what many people said to my mother about me: 'Such a pretty face, all hidden and ruined because of those men’s clothes'.”

“You do look very dashing in them.” Akko interrupts her girlfriend and smiles when Diana blushes. “It must have been very confusing for you to grow up in such an environment: Hearing people say that it wasn’t okay to love people of the same sex and then experiencing these feelings…”

“This may sound false, but to be honest, I don’t think I ever really cared about what people thought about me. My mother told me to never live for others but for myself. When she died, that was the moment I decided to really implement what she told me that day. In honor of her.”

Akko kisses her softly on the cheek, making Diana blush even more.

“Well, I believe you are a very brave, strong and beautiful woman, Diana. And I am lucky to have you.”

“I am the lucky one, Akko.” Diana whispers lovingly and is going to add something more before watching Akko look away from her and freeze in complete shock.

Turning around to see what had made her girlfriend react in such a way, she feels herself getting angrier with each step that the three people in front of her were making towards them. Because, although she had specifically said in her invitation that only Mr. and Mrs. McCallister were invited to the ball, it seemed like they decided to ignore her wishes and chose to bring their daughter, Sarah, along to the party.

And the last thing Diana wanted was for Akko to have a panic attack.

Yet it seemed like this was going to happen very soon.

Focusing on her girlfriend, who had somehow composed herself from her scare, she got close to Akko in order to whisper.

“We can go.” Diana tells her softly. “They are the last ones of the night. We can go.”

“It would look bad if you leave, Diana.” Akko tells her back.

“It will. And it may even lead to some repercussions later.” the blonde admits. “But to me, you are more important than all of that, Akko. Just tell me the words and I will let everyone know that we are done with the greetings for the night.” she finishes passionately and opens her eyes in shock when Akko kisses her directly on the lips.

“And I love you because of that.” Akko tells her warmly after separating their lips. “But just like you have been brave all night long, it is now my turn to face her.”

“You are not alone, Akko. I will be with you the whole time.”

“I know.” the brunette witch smiles at her. “In fact, that’s why I am capable of saying and doing this. Because I know you’ll be with me the whole time.”

“Always.” Diana reassures her one last time before focusing on the McCallisters, who had just gotten to the front of the line. “Mr. and Mrs. McCallister, thank you for coming to tonight’s ball.” she simply says and knows it’s barely polite.

“We thank you for the invitation, Diana Cavendish.” Mr. McCallister says tersely.

“Dear, it seems like our host has forgotten to greet Sarah.” Mrs. McCallister says with a fake smile while pointing towards her daughter. “You both study together at Luna Nova.”

 _So they’re pretending that Sarah is still at Luna Nova…_ Diana thinks to herself while watching the red-headed girl try to gain Akko’s attention, who was blatantly ignoring her.

_Nice Akko._

“I have not forgotten.” Diana says firmly. “I was merely greeting the people that _I_ invited to the ball.”

“Oh my... “ Mrs. McCallister chuckles. “Now this is very awkward. We just assumed that the invitation had a typo.”

“It did not.” the blonde doesn’t deter. “For very obvious reasons, that I am sure you must be aware of, I decided to not invite Miss McCallister to the ball. And yet, in a complete show of rudeness, you have chosen to go against my wishes. In my own party.” she finishes loudly and knows the other heads of families are focused on their conversation.

“Now, now…” Mr. McCallister tries to appease her. “Please Diana, forgive my wife for her indiscretion in this matter. And since we are talking about it, also consider forgiving my Sarah for her rudeness. She knows better than to start altercations with fellow olde family members.”

 _He is apologizing for what Sarah did to me and not what she did to Akko?!_ Diana thinks while staring at her girlfriend and noticing the way her fists are closed.

“Yeah, I mean, you were the one that were aggressive at first, Diana.” Sarah adds cheekily. “I just couldn’t stop myself from reacting.”

Diana feels herself losing control. She just feels so angry. Concentrating on her anger and her bitterness at the situation they are currently in, she knows that if she wants to, she’ll be able to use her magic.

Even though she doesn’t have her wand close.

Nevertheless, before she can put that theory to test, she feels Akko holding her hand tightly, getting Diana to focus on her instead of thinking about her hate towards Sarah and her awful family.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing that what she was going to do next would have some very serious consequences, she lets it all out.

“Mr. McCallister, just like I am addressing you by your last name, I expect you to show me the same respect and do the same. Right now you are not talking to a Luna Nova student. You are talking to the head of the Cavendish family.” Diana says loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear them. “Second of all, I will not let bygones be bygones.” she continues firmly. “Because your daughter did not just exchange some magic spells with me.”

“Now Miss Cavendish, surely this is not the place nor time to discuss this…” Mr. McCallister tries to stop her.

“I agree, this is not the place. But, you were the ones that brought the subject into discussion by bringing your daughter to the ball.” the heiress continues saying angrily and notices the way Mrs. McCallister is eyeing her husband worriedly. “And because of that, I feel I can finally say what I’ve wanted to say ever since that incident.”

“What incident?” Oscar asks from within the group of people and Diana is thankful her friend asked.

“Months ago, Miss McCallister, the future heir of the McCallister family, had an altercation with me.” she starts explaining. “I am sure you have heard that. But, what you probably didn’t hear was how the altercation started. For you see, Miss McCallister was famous at Luna Nova for being a bully. Mocking and shaming witches that were of lesser families than her.” she spits out and can see some people reacting to that.

“That is normal teenage behavior dear.” Mrs. McCallister interrupts her. “We have all done it growing up. It is just a rite of passage that is forgotten the moment one leaves school.”

“Normal behavior?” Diana asks shocked. “You mean it’s normal behavior to see an older witch go ahead and hit and attack an unarmed witch?!” she screams and now she gets the attention of everyone. “Your daughter…” she points at Sarah who is doing her best to stay behind her parents. “Viciously targeted and attacked _my_ partner because of her status as a new witch. She mocked, then physically started injuring my Akko…” she closes her eyes. “Just because she was against a reform Luna Nova wanted to implement and was hoping to make out of Akko an example and warning. Actions that had her expelled from Luna Nova!”

The moment she finishes saying this, she knows that she just eliminated all sorts of relationships with the McCallister family. By outing their indiscretions so publicly, she basically made herself a new enemy. And, based on the way Mr. McCallister was angrily looking at her, she wouldn’t have to wait very long to see how they would retaliate.

“She is no witch!” Sarah screams, having lost all patience and ignoring her mother’s warning. “You dare bring such a mutt to our events?!”

“Sarah!” Mrs. McCallister scolds her daughter immediately. “Though my daughter’s words are very uncount for such a gathering, I will agree that she is right regarding your wish to include this…” she stares at Akko despectively. “Plebeian witch to the Cavendish family. What would your mother even think?”

The moment she says that she feels Akko flinching a little. Knowing that that comment had affected Akko, Diana takes a deep calming breath before addressing Mrs. McCallister, who is clearly waiting for her to react just as angrily as Sarah had.

“She would be proud of me for following my heart and not the steps of bigot and racist people like you.” she simply says and watches Mrs. McCallister’s face become all red.

“You insolent…” Mrs. McCallister starts saying.

“That is enough!” Mr. McCallister bellows and all the people in the room freeze, including Diana. “We are leaving.” he says to his wife and daughter who turn around and start heading out. “And Miss Cavendish, consider this my official notice that all sorts of relationships and deals between the Cavendish and McCallister are terminated.” he finishes and leaves the room as well.

The moment the McCallister are gone, the rest of people in the room start whispering to each other, which gives Diana a short reprieve to check on her girlfriend.

“Akko?” she whispers. “Are you okay?” she closes her eyes. “I am sorry I said all of that. That I let everyone know about what happened to you.”

“It’s alright.” Akko tells her softly. “And I am okay.” she adds confused. “For some reason, seeing her so scared and ashamed of her position in front of all of these people… It reminded me of how I felt when she was bullying me. It didn’t make me feel happy to see her that way.” she explains to Diana. “But it did make me feel sorry for her. And feeling that way, it made me realize that she no longer holds any power over me.” she finishes with a smile.

“Akko…” Diana whispers happily. “I am so glad to hear that. For a moment I was scared of what would happen but… I guess I just had a lot of things that needed to be said to her. To them.” she points towards the heads of families.

“Then this was a cathartic event for both of us.” Akko chuckles but then becomes serious. “Though I am worried about what he said at the end. What does that mean for the Cavendish family?”

“It means that Diana here just got herself a new enemy.” Mrs. Allerton tells them candidly while drinking some champagne.

“Mrs. Allerton.” Diana greets her. “I had no choice.”

“I understand dear.” the older woman tells her kindly. “It’s disgraceful what that young woman did to your partner.” she adds bitterly. “For a future head of family to behave in such a way… And they dared to bring her to the ball?”

“Maybe that was what they wanted.” Akko murmurs and gets the attention of the two heads. “I mean, they must have known that Diana would never invite Sarah.”

“And they still brought her.” Diana adds.

“Like a test to see how far you would go.” the brunette witch continues explaining. “Like playing chicken.”

“But why would they even do that?” the heiress wonders.

“Well dear, you may not know this, but I’ve heard rumors that Thomas was planning to retire once Sarah graduated Luna Nova. But after hearing you say that she was expelled, it makes sense that he didn’t continue with his plans.”

“So he blames us for his daughter’s expulsion?” Akko asks surprised.

“It is not as simple as that dear.” Mrs. Allerton says to the Japanese witch. “As you probably saw today, most of the heads of families are from the new generation. In fact, out of the nine heads, only 4 of us are older than 40 years old. And this new generation is bolder. Thomas saw that tonight.”

“You mean when I brought Akko as my date.” Diana determines.

Mrs. Allerton nods.

“He has always been very conservative. And, at the moment, he sees you as a threat because he knows you can change things, Diana. And he doesn’t want there to be change.”

“So what, him saying that there will no longer be a relationship between the Cavendish and McCallister is his way of declaring war?” the brunette asks confused.

“Well, soon enough the heads of families will start receiving some calls from Thomas asking them where they stand; either with the McCallister or Cavendish.” Mrs. Allerton smiles darkly. “Oh yes, this could turn pretty ugly dear. I think you should also start making some calls and checking who will support you.”

“Support?” Akko cannot believe what she’s saying “Why would the other families get involved in something that only has to do between the Cavendish and McCallister.”

“Because that is the way disputes between magical families have always worked.” Diana tells her seriously. “It is part of our tradition. Every time there is a dispute between families, the remaining ones must choose a side and the side who has a majority of support or more power wins the claim.”

“In what sense more power?” Akko asks worriedly.

“Well, if Mr. McCallister were to have way more allies than I, then that makes him the victor in our discussion. But, if we had a similar amount of allies, then it’s about the territories where we have control and influence.”

“Most probably Thomas will have control of Ireland. He’s very close with Cassandra Brennan and they are very backwards in their way of thinking.”

“Spain may support me.” Diana adds. “Oscar seemed very open to having a relationship with the Cavendish and Marisol Garcia seems like she wants to start changes in the magic community.”

“So that means you will have Spain on your side. In regards to France, Celine Dubois also just took control of her family. Her mother would have sided with Thomas, but many know that Celine is trying to implement in her area some laws that allow people with no-magic to have business relationships with witches and wizards.”

“What about the Meridies family?” Akko asks while thinking of Croix.

“Antoine Meridies will never support the Cavendish.” Mrs. Allerton tells them bitterly. “He will never support any woman in a position of power. Hence, we will probably choose to side with Thomas. That male chauvinistic pig.”

“Ella Adley will support Thomas as well.” Diana adds softly. “I just know it by the way she looked at Akko and me while she was speaking to us.”

“And you are right.” Mrs. Allerton says while staring at said woman who was talking with Antoine Meridies. “And she will be the most dangerous one for you, Diana. Because she, just like Thomas, will want to get rid of you.”

“And what about you, Mrs. Allerton?” Akko bravely asks. “Who will you support?”

This makes Mrs. Allerton laugh loudly and get the attention of everyone in the room.

“You are such a delight dear!” she exclaims proudly while hugging and kissing Akko on the cheek. “I, of course, will be giving my support to the Cavendish family.” she promises and then focuses on the rest of people in the room. “Since we all know what Thomas’ declaration meant earlier, we will all have some serious thinking to do.” she looks at Diana. “Or that is something I would like to say but you all know me already.” she laughs. “The Allerton family will be supporting the Cavendish family.” she hugs both tight. “Be strong. And be smart. Let me know if you need any help.” she whispers warmly. “And I expect you two to come visit me soon.” she finishes loudly before leaving the room and everyone in it in complete silence.

“She really did it.” Oscar huffs with a smirk on his face while also getting to where Diana and Akko are. “That woman has some nerves of steel.” he chuckles.

“In regards to what you said earlier…” Diana starts telling him. “What just happened has nothing to do with our earlier conversation.”

“I appreciate that, Diana.” the wizard tells her kindly. “Though…” he points at Marisol who also joins them. “We got to talk a little bit while you were…”

“Exchanging some heated words with the McCallister.” Marisol adds with a smirk.

“Yes!, and we just wanted you to know before we left for the evening that you have the full support of the Fernandez and Garcia families.”

“I appreciate that.” Diana tells them with a warm smile.

“If that woman can be so brave and bold.” Marisol says with awe. “Then why shouldn’t we also try to be.” she then grabs Akko’s hands tight. “I am happy I got to meet you, Akko, because with you being here, things will start to change for the better.”

“Thank you?” Akko says confused and this makes the two spaniards laugh.

“Come to visit us soon, okay. We have much to discuss now more than ever.” Oscar adds before escorting Marisol away from them.

After the Spaniards are gone, Diana can see that the rest of head of families in the room are also ready to leave. Nodding to the host, she hears the the woman informing the guests that the greetings were over and that they could return to the party.

But by the way Akko was determinedly looking at her, Diana knew that they would not be going back to the dancefloor.

Taking Akko’s hand and leading her to a hidden door, she pushes the wall until there’s a hole big enough for them to fit.

“I didn’t know this was here.” Akko says delighted. “Where does this lead?”

“Back to the main rooms.” Diana smiles at her. “I assumed that after what happened earlier we would no longer wish to be part of the festivities downstairs.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” the brunette tells her softly and waits until they are in Diana’s room before addressing her concerns. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what Akko?” the blonde witch asks her baffled while using her wand to get rid of her dress and jewelry.

An action that would normally get a reaction from Akko, who was doing her best to not cry.

“What is wrong dear?” Diana whispers kindly. “Please tell me.”

“I am sorry you got into so much trouble because of me.” Akko cries bitterly.

“Akko, this wasn’t your fault. You already said that the McCallister wanted this to happen right from the start.”

“But you could have just let it go and nothing would have happened.” the brunette chokes out.

“And I told you that I needed to say it. Even though it sounds very selfish of me to say this, I will still say it: You were not the only one hurt by Sarah’s actions that day.”

“Diana…”

“Having to watch Sarah hurt you like that. Having to watch you recover from what happened and how hard it has been for you to get to where you are today…” Diana whispers bitterly with tears in her eyes. “I felt angry, Akko. And I wanted to let her know that. I wanted them all to know so that everywhere she goes people will always look at her and remember what she did.” she spits out. “I know this sounds awful. But I just can’t stop myself from feeling this.”

“It’s alright Diana.” Akko smiles softly at her. “In fact, I would probably feel the same way if you were the one that got hurt.” she chuckles. “So I understand how you feel.”

“Then if you understand, I want you to stop feeling guilty about what happened.”

“What else can I do then?” the Japanese witch asks her girlfriend.

“Stay by my side?” Diana asks vulnerably and this makes Akko get closer to the blonde witch so their foreheads are touching.

“I promised you earlier that I would stay forever by your side.” Akko reminds her. “And I intend to keep that promise.” she then smirks. “I was thinking more in the lines of strategizing, pampering, planning, you know, those kinds of things.” she pouts when Diana starts laughing loudly.

“Strategizing, pampering and planning?” the blonde asks amused and finishes cleaning her face before sitting on the bed. “My, my, Akko, already thinking about all of that while your girlfriend is sitting in front of you in only her pajamas.”

“Diana!” Akko blushes and turns away from Diana who moves from the bed and hugs Akko tight. “Stop teasing me so much while I’m trying to be serious.”

“Oh Akko!” the blonde continues laughing and lets go of Akko so she can return to the bed. “Please forgive me.” she asks and knows Akko has already done so by the way the brunette is smiling at her. “For now, your presence is more than enough.” she closes her eyes and with her wand makes Akko’s kimono disappear and replaces it with a pajama. “The rest…” she whispers while falling asleep. “The rest will come to us later, like it always tends to...” she doesn’t finish her line of thought.

And Akko, who had been carefully listening to Diana, is surprised by the sudden silence. Turning around to see what had happened, the brunette notices that the blonde witch had fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence.

Chuckling at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend, Akko finishes taking her makeup off and then lays down next to Diana in the bed, making sure of kissing her cheek before turning the lights off.

“Goodnight Diana. I promise you that we will figure this out.” she smiles softly and closes her eyes.

Tomorrow they were going to have a very busy day.


	13. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's events, Diana and Akko wake up the next morning and talk with each other about what happened. They also realize some things that may have seen obvious to them but in fact were not.  
> Meanwhile, Thomas McCallister determines that he must be the one that has to stop the foolish Cavendish girl from endangering the future of the magic community.

Sarah had always feared her father. He was a man that had come from a wealthy family and had always gotten what he desired. Because of that, there had never been anything that Sarah could ask for that her father wouldn't give her. At the same time, she knew that her father didn't give things for free. He always collected. And just because she was his daughter that didn't mean she was excluded from his claws. 

Sarah knew very well what happened to those who disappointed her father. 

That's why she had been terrified when Luna Nova expelled her. She had expected her father to be furious, to disown her and hide her away in the manor. Instead, what had happened had been a blessing in disguise for them. He had listened to her attentively when she explained how Diana was in love with a low-class witch who didn't come from the magic community and how everyone knew that she would do anything for the brunette. 

When he heard that Diana was in love, Sarah saw a glint in her father's eyes that could only mean one thing. 

Revenge. 

So when her mother told her that they were all going to attend the Cavendish Ball, Sarah knew that her father was ready to put his plan in action. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that it had not been what had happened when Diana challenged his authority in front of everyone and revealed that Sarah had been expelled. 

That had made her father furious. 

Which Sarah knew would be the perfect opportunity for her to get her revenge on Akko as well. While she hated Diana too, the one person she truly despised was Akko. That low-class, mundane mutt that didn't even deserve to lick the sole of her shoes believed that she was just as good and talented as the rest of them. And the nerve of Diana to make her a Cavendish! It was disgusting and she knew that she could tag along with her father to make sure those two got what they deserved for embarrassing her. 

"The nerve of that girl!" her mother fumes while fixing her hair. "To even dare speak back to me! And don't even get me started on that Japanese girl. Those two together..." she closes her eyes. "It was disgusting." 

"I told you!" Sarah says gleefully. "I knew you would see things my way when you saw them yourself. That's why I had to go ahead and teach them a lesson."

"The only thing you did was show everyone how naive and stupid you are, Sarah." her father says coldly and this makes both women flinch. "Because of your incompetence and stupidity, you've forced my hand into declaring war against the Cavendish." 

"She insulted your wife!" her mother says angrily. 

"Yet it wasn't her the one that looked bad." he says back and this makes his wife stop talking. "She had the advantage. We were in her house, at her party, surrounded by her staff and confidants. You both knew that our plan was to see how she would react to Sarah's presence and that was all." he stares at Sarah. "But you had to go ahead and speak, stupid child." 

"She dared bring her to the ball father! I couldn't just stay quiet!" Sarah exclaims. 

"You stupid girl." he gets closer to her and starts squeezing her hand tightly. "You need to do what you're told. Because of your indiscretion, now everyone knows that you have been expelled from Luna Nova." 

"Luna Nova doesn't matter anymore. It's not as prestigious as it once was. I'm sure there are other schools that will accept me." Sarah says simply and the hold on her hand gets tighter. 

It was starting to hurt. 

"And you think they will go ahead and accept a witch that has a record? Because that's what that expulsion means." 

"Then I will practice and prepare with you until I take over the family." Sarah murmurs. 

Her father remains silent, finally letting go of her hand. 

She didn't like the indifferent look he was giving her nor the pitying way her mother was trying to soothe her.

"Sarah..." her mother whispers. 

"I'm still the heir, right?!" Sarah starts panicking. "I've prepared for this my whole life!" 

"With the way things are." Thomas says. "If I were to retire and give you leadership of the family, many would rebel against us. Challenge your right to lead us." 

"But... But every one of them has done things even worse than the one I did!" 

"Yes." her father smiles darkly. "But they weren't stupid enough to do them before they were selected as the head of the family." 

This makes Sarah stare at her father in complete shock. 

"No dear, until this matter is resolved, my retirement will be postponed. I don't trust you to lead our family during these challenging times." Thomas smiles and turns away from Sarah and her mother, oblivious to how much his words had affected his daughter. 

He had more important things to think about now. 

LWALWALWALWA

After last night’s party and the events that unfolded with the McCallister, the last thing Akko wanted was to get up from the bed. And it wasn’t because she was afraid. In fact, last night’s encounter had helped her realize that she no longer had anything to fear from Sarah. Last night, the woman that had tortured her for such a long time had seemed very small and insignificant.

Terrified, actually, of Diana and her father.

And to Akko, that had meant everything.

And just like she had told Diana last night, right now all she could feel for Sarah was pity. Because who could blame her for becoming a bully with parents like that? In fact, it showed Akko that Sarah had been unlucky in terms of who her family was.

That wasn't an excuse though, because Diana, who had grown-up in the same environment Sarah did; had become the opposite of what the McCallister heir was.

The way the blonde witch defended her, the way she passionately and firmly spoke in front of all those adults… It had reminded Akko of the many responsibilities that Diana had and will have in the future as the head of the Cavendish family.

It had also made Akko love Diana even more (which was something that she thought was impossible).

To her, what happened last night had not dissuaded her from the decision she made a week ago. It didn’t matter to her what the rest of people thought of her as long as she knew that Diana loved and wanted her by her side.

That was more than enough.

Turning around, Akko can’t stop herself from smiling brightly at the sight of her girlfriend… Well, technically fiance as of last night, soundly sleeping with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Even though Diana and her were able to spend most of their time at Luna Nova together, because they were in different teams; sleeping with each other was something of a luxury for them.

Hence, to be able to spend the night with Diana and being able to be held by her…

Akko was going to get addicted to it.

“You’re thinking too loudly.” she can hear Diana murmur and that makes Akko smile.

“Sorry I woke you.” she apologizes with a soft kiss.

Diana chuckles.

“Do not worry.” the blonde witch opens her eyes. “Besides, it doesn’t hurt to wake up with a good morning kiss.”

Akko blushes brightly. 

“In fact, I could get used to it.” Diana whispers and closes the distance between the two of them, sweetly kissing Akko on the lips while caressing her cheeks with her hands. “Good morning darling.”

“Good morning Dia.” Akko says dreamily.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep ever.” the brunette witch promises her with a big smile. “In fact, that’s what I was thinking about before you woke up…” she adds embarrassed. “That I like waking up in your arms.”

“So do I.” Diana promises her warmly. “In fact, now that classes at Luna Nova are almost over, that means we could start coming more to the estate.”

“Really?” Akko says happily. “I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“You won’t.” the blonde witch interrupts vehemently. “After last night…” she blushes softly. “What is mine is yours, Akko.”

“Diana…”

“I meant everything that happened last night.” Diana reminds her passionately. “Every promise and every vow I made to you, I meant it with my heart and soul.”

Akko smiles softly at her.

“Of course I know that, silly.” she caresses Diana’s face tenderly. “Still, that doesn’t mean that I will get used to the fact that since last night I became your fiance.”

This statement makes Diana blush brightly.

Akko notices it immediately and chuckles.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about _that_ part of the night.”

“Of course I didn’t.” Diana pouts. “A Cavendish never forgets things.”

“That blush on your face tells me otherwise.”

Diana grumbles but when she raises her eyes, Akko can see vulnerability in them.

“Can you tell me again?” she asks softly. “Just for the sake of confirming.”

Nodding, Akko gets close to Diana and hugs her tight, making sure of whispering her words in the blonde’s ear.

“Last night, I became your fiance.” she says softly. “And nothing else could make me happier.”

“My fiance…” Diana whispers and makes Akko stare directly at her. “Last night, you became mine.”

Akko chuckles.

“Well, if you want to say it like that…” she blushes. “Though to be honest, I’ve been _yours_ since we used the Shiny Rod together, Dia.”

This makes Diana jump on top of Akko and kiss her fervently on the lips, forgetting everything about propriety in the morning and the fact that they had just woken up and definitely needed to go to the bathroom.

Because Akko was her fiance! And up until now, she hadn’t really thought about the implications of what that truly meant for them and for their future.

A future that had now solidified Akko’s presence in it with their actions last night.

“Not that I’m complaining.” Akko breathes after separating from their kiss. “But why are you reacting like this?” she asks curiously.

Diana smiles brightly at her and kisses her again, deciding to indulge herself a little more in her fiance’s lips.

“I think..” Diana whispers honestly to Akko. “That it has finally dawned on me what your acceptance to my proposal meant last night.” she chuckles. “Not that I didn’t know what doing so meant…” she adds immediately. “But now that the night is over and I’ve had time to think about everything that happened… I’m just so happy that you’ve accepted all of me, Akko.”

Akko kisses her nose tenderly.

“I did promise you forever, didn’t I?”

“That you did.” Diana agrees and gets down from Akko, taking a seat on the bed. “Though now I feel a little bad that I didn’t do anything more spectacular to propose to you.” she pouts a little. “And I had thought of so many different ways to do so.”

“You did?” Akko asks curiously and also sits down so she can look at Diana. 

“Of course.” the blonde woman tells her simply. “I’ve known I love you for quite some time, and that a life without you in it is meaningless to me. So of course I’ve had thought of proposing to you.”

“Diana!” Akko screams and hugs her tightly, making sure of kissing every part of the woman’s body that her lips had access to. “I, I didn’t know that.”

“Silly girl.” Diana says tenderly. “You mean everything to me. All I want is to make you happy.”

“So do I, Dia. I want to be happy with you. I want to share my life with you. I want to be the person you go to when you have troubles or are feeling down. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and that my love for you will never fade. You are my world, Diana Cavendish.”

“Oh Akko…” Diana whispers to her with tears in her eyes. “So are you.” she promises vehemently and kisses her again. “And just like you’re mine…” she blushes brightly. “I’m yours.”

This makes Akko blush as well, but nevertheless smile warmly at her fiance.

“Well in that case…” Akko takes a deep breath and decides to ask something she has thought of asking for a while. “In that case…” she quickly grabs her wand from the night-table and makes two silver rings appear in her hands. “Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring?” she asks hesitantly and watches her fiance nod softly. “In Japan it is not custom to wear engagement rings.” she starts explaining. “But my family has always been a little unconventional.” she chuckles lightly. “And one of the things that my parents left me was their engagement rings.” she smiles a little. “In the letter my grandma handed me, they said that they were giving me their rings so that one day I would wear them with the person I loved the most.”

“Akko…” Diana whispers with tears in her eyes.

“I’ve been thinking for a while how to ask you to wear it but I wasn’t sure if people in the magic community used them or if it would affect you or…”

“Akko.” the blonde witch stops her rambling while stretching her left hand. “I’ll be honored to wear this ring.” she promises brightly and chuckles when Akko stumbles a little to put the ring in her finger.

And just as Akko had done, Diana carefully took the remaining ring from the brunette and grabbed her hand.

“My dearest Akko.” she whispers tenderly. “Will you also wear this ring that signifies our bond and our vow of being with each other forever?” she takes a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

This makes Akko open her eyes in shock for a second but then smile.

“When I took your hand for the dance last night, that was the yes I gave to the world.” she whispers to Diana who is watching her in complete awe. “But right now, this yes is only to you.” she kisses her on the lips. “Yes, Diana, I will marry you.”

Smiling, Diana nods and puts the ring on Akko’s left finger, noticing for the first time that the two rings fit them perfectly.

Noticing her surprise, Akko points to her wand and that’s when Diana understands that Akko used a spell to make sure the rings would fit them.

“I am so happy right now!” Akko exclaims and hugs Diana close to her. “I feel like my heart will burst out of my chest.”

Diana moves her hand so she can touch Akko’s heart through her nightgown.

“I can feel that.”

“Can you?” Akko whispers and moves her nightgown a little so Diana’s hand can go through the clothes, allowing the blonde woman to feel her skin directly. 

“Akko…” Diana closes her eyes.

“We should celebrate.” the brunette whispers and positions herself behind Diana, using that opportunity to kiss and lick her ear. “We just got engaged.”

Diana merely moans, knowing that she would do whatever her fiance asked of her.

"Will you?" Akko uses her hands and moves her fiance's nightgown a little up so that she can put her hand directly above Diana's stomach. "Will you let me touch you?" 

"You can do..." Diana opens her eyes and stares at Akko's dilated ones. "You can do anything you want. I am yours." 

Groaning, Akko immediately puts herself to action, trying to get Diana's nightgown off while continuing to kiss her lips. 

Nevertheless, before they were even able to do something else about it, they heard some noises coming from outside the door and a frantic Croix making her way inside the room and closing the door behind her.

“Uff, that was close.” the inventor says relieved before turning around and noticing that the room she had entered was not empty. “Oh…” she takes a look at Akko and Diana and fails to notice their blushing faces. “Good morning girls.”

“Good morning?!” Akko yells. “Is that really what you will say? And how are you even here?!” she then looks at Diana. “Wasn't she under house arrest?”

“She is supposed to be. And the invitation I gave our friends and her did add that they were welcomed to stay the night because I was hoping we could have brunch the next morning to catch up.” she gives the inventor a dark look. “Though now I’m starting to regret it.”

“Now come on Diana, don’t be that way.” Croix pouts. “Is that really the way you two will greet me after I haven’t seen you for two weeks?”

“Right now I’m not feeling very happy about seeing you.” Akko groans and that’s when Croix takes a deeper look at the two of them and the position they’re in.

“Oh…” she whispers when it all starts making sense, that added with the fact that Akko's hand was inside Diana's nightgown. “OH!!”

“Stop saying ‘oh’”! Diana says embarrassed.

“Well, what else can I say?” Croix asks while blushing as well. “Apart from the fact that I can clearly see that I’ve interrupted something.”

“Yes, you have!” the brunette witch says honestly and takes her hand off Diana's gown. “Seriously Croix-sensei, why do you always do this?!”

“You’re blaming me?! It’s not my fault that the two of you decided to get it on at 11 in the morning.”

“Eleven in the morning…” Diana starts saying scandalized. She had never slept for so long!

“That doesn’t mean that you can just barge in like a thief!” Akko moves away from Diana and gets up from the bed. “In fact, if I had to guess, I think you’ve been up to something.” she notices Croix flinch a little and knows she has guessed correctly. “I may even assume that you’re hiding from someone.”

This makes Croix gulp.

“Which would also mean that you’re in trouble.” Akko continues getting closer to the older woman until their bodies are almost touching. “Now Croix-sensei, what did you do?”

This question makes the inventor start to think of an excuse to give, not knowing how to avoid answering the question without revealing what had happened.

Still, and just as she was about to flee, she noticed a silver ring on the brunette’s left hand, which had been previously hidden from her because of that hand's previous location.

All problems and worries she had immediately vanished when she saw the matching ring on Diana’s hand.

“By the Nine Witches you two have gotten engaged!” she screamed and hugged Akko tightly. “My little girls are getting married!”

“Croix-sensei!” Akko complains a little but can’t help herself from chuckling and hugging her professor back. “I take it you saw the rings.”

“Yes!” she then goes to Diana and also hugs her just as tight as she hugged Akko. “I’m really happy for both of you.”

“Thank you.” Diana gives her a kind smile. “Though that doesn’t mean that you’re forgiven.”

“Now I get it!” Croix exclaims proudly. “You two were going to celebrate your engagement.” she notices the two young witches blush and chuckles wickedly. “I apologize for interrupting you. In fact, we can resume our conversation later.” she finishes and starts leaving the room.

“What, wait!” Akko says confused but is yet again interrupted by the door to their room opening again and all their friends coming right in and stopping Croix from leaving.

“Found you!” Ursula screams and uses her wand to cast a rope around her girlfriend.

“Char!” Croix complains and tries to get out of it.

“Finally!” Amanda says annoyed. “I swear, it took us most of the morning to find her.”

“If it weren’t for Lotte’s ability to talk to fairies it would have taken us longer.” Sucy says proudly and this makes the ginger witch blush. "Who would have thought that Diana's estate had so many of them." 

"Houses of olde families tend to have many fairies in them." Lotte tells them. "In fact, many people that have the same abilities I do go do internships at their houses because that's the best way to practice fairie language." 

“Now Croix…” Ursula says menacingly. “What do you have to say for what you did last night?”

“It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t do it!”

“Sure it was!” Sucy chuckles.

 _“We all saw you do it.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad.

“And when Diana finds out…” Hannah adds.

“She will be really mad.” Barbara finishes.

“When I find out what?” the heiress asks annoyed and that’s when all the people in the room, except Croix, realize that they had just entered Diana and Akko’s room.

“Oh hey!” Amanda says awkwardly. “How did you sleep?”

“Amanda…” 

“She can tell you.” she pulls Ursula forward and the red-haired woman is faced with the stern faces of her adopted-daughters.

Seriously, the situation should be the opposite.

“Well…” she starts to explain and is again interrupted by Anna coming in.

"Seriously, will everyone in the mansion just come right into our room?" Akko feels mortified.

“Miss…” she says apologetically. “Last night I tried to stop them. But this one.” she points angrily at Croix. “Wouldn’t listen.”

"Come on! You're just upset because you didn't act very ladylike last night." the inventor tells the old maid and Akko and Diana see her blush. 

“I don’t understand what is going on.” Diana says annoyed to all the people in the room. “And right now, I don’t feel inclined to listen to any of you.” she adds and points at their clothes. “Not like this.”

Everyone starts murmuring apologies.

“Now Diana, you shouldn’t be getting all upset. Not today of all days.” Croix adds and this makes the people in the room stare curiously at the two witches in pajamas.

 _Really Croix-sensei..._ Akko thinks annoyed. She loves-hates this woman so much. 

“They’re wearing matching rings.” Barbara tells Hannah, who immediately shrieks.

“Diana, Akko, congratulations!”

“Wait, what, why are we congratulating them?” Amanda asks confused.

“Because they’re getting married.” Jasminka simply says and that makes all the people in the room scream their delight, Ursula being the loudest of them.

“But didn’t we already know this from last night?” Sucy is the one that asks and everyone falls silent. “In fact, I think our Croix here interrupted them on their personal celebration.” she adds and everyone blushes while noticing that Akko and Diana were still in their pajamas. 

“Sucy!” Akko says embarrassed. “Really?!” she then looks angrily at Croix, who gulps. “Now Croix-sensei, as you can see, I’m clearly upset.”

“She really is.” Diana adds from behind her.

“So what will happen is that you will all leave our room. Diana and I will get dressed and then we’ll join you for brunch.” she tells them seriously. “Where we will hear everything that happened last night.” she adds this part while staring at Croix. “Understood?”

“Yes.” they all reply and start leaving their room.

“Shit, I didn’t know Akko could be so bossy.” Amanda says to Sucy who chuckles.

“It’s the Cavendish side.” she adds wickedly. “It suits her.”

“I’m really sorry girls.” Ursula apologizes one more time. “And I’m sorry we…” she blushes brightly. “Interrupted you.”

“It wasn’t your fault Professor Ursula.” Diana appeases her. “Now please, make sure your girlfriend doesn’t flee?”

“Of course.” she levitates Croix out of the room and that finally leaves the engaged couple alone.

“Finally…” Akko murmurs while putting the lock in their room. “I swear that Croix-sensei is…” she can’t finish her sentence because she feels Diana hugging her tight from behind. “Diana?”

“You telling them all what to do...” the blonde witch whispers longingly. “Was really sexy.”

“Really?” Akko chokes a little when she feels the blonde’s hands moving around her hips.

“So sexy.” she continues saying and trailing kisses down the woman’s neck.

“We said we would get dressed and then go downstairs.” she reminds her fiance.

“I know…” Diana separates from her and takes her nightgown off, leaving her completely bare in front of Akko, who blushes brightly. “Though I will certainly need a shower before that.”

“A shower…” Akko murmurs.

“In fact, you may need one too, Akko.”

“I do need one.” she says as in trance.

“So why don’t we save water and time and have one together?” she winks at Akko and turns around to head towards the bathroom, finally making Akko react and take her in her arms.

“Your wish…” Akko kisses her passionately. “Is my command.”


	14. Old and New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been interrupted by their friends, Akko and Diana have to tell them about what happened last night at the olde family reception.  
> They also need to find out what Croix did that made poor Anna become angry.

“They sure are taking their time…” Amanda mumbles while playing with her silverware. “Seriously, I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry.” Sucy tells her and then turns around to look at Croix. “They’re probably making us wait on purpose. And all because someone sneaked into their room.”

“Hey, what are you implying?!” Croix complains and only stops saying more because of the way Chariot was staring at her.

“Diana wouldn’t do that.” Barbara immediately defends her friend. "She wouldn't make us wait specially after knowing we haven't had anything to eat." 

“Yeah, it’s just not something she would even consider.” Hannah adds.

“Diana before Akko wouldn’t have.” Amanda smirks knowingly. “But Diana after Akko…”

“Not like we don’t deserve it.” Lotte says embarrassed. “I mean, we just barged into their room when they were about to…” she blushes brightly.

 _“When they were about to have sex.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad nonchalantly.

“Constanze!” Ursula says embarrassed.

“She’s right though.” Croix smirks knowingly.

“And you would happen to know that firsthand.” Sucy reminds them all and this makes the scientist shrink in her chair and for all the witches to laugh loudly.

“Hey, you really should respect your elders! I’m your teacher after all!” Croix mutters annoyed.

“Well, can you really blame them? Specially since you haven’t been behaving like one lately.” they hear Diana say stoically while making her way towards the main seat followed by a chuckling Akko. “We apologize for taking longer than expected.”

“Diana apologizes, I don’t.” Akko says cheekily. “Since you kinda deserve it for just barging into our room.”

This makes all the other witches murmur apologies.

“Now that that’s settled…” Diana takes a seat and Akko does the same in the chair next to hers. “Let’s have brunch and then we can talk about everything that happened last night.” she then chuckles. “Apparently, someone misbehaved.”

They all watch Akko grab bread and put some butter on it.

"Also, we just had the most amusing yet confusing conversation with Anna." the Japanese witch says with a smirk on her face. 

"What did she say?" Croix asks immediately. "Whatever she said, it wasn't true!" 

"Spoken like a true criminal." Sucy jokes and gets a piece of ham tossed at her. 

"She said enough to get an idea of what happened but not enough to fully understand why it happened." Diana grabs tea and pours Akko and herself a cup. 

“Really Croix-sensei…” Akko adds amused. “You just can’t help yourself. Poor Anna looked like she was going to combust while trying to tell us what happened.”

“She’s exaggerating. Nothing serious happened!” the inventor defends herself immediately. 

“Tell that to the traumatized woman that had to deal with your failed plan.” Lotte murmurs and it makes Sucy choke a little on her drink. 

"Good one." she compliments the ginger witch, which makes her blush brightly. 

_Interesting,_ they all think but decide to mention it later. 

_"A failed plan that included a failed invention."_ Constanze writes with a smile on her face. 

“Failed invention?” Diana asks and smiles when she sees that Akko had also prepared her toast. "Thank you darling." 

"Look at you, already behaving like a married couple!" Croix shrieks happily. "Adorable." 

"Don't try to change the topic, Croix-Sensei." Akko warns her and this makes the older woman gulp. 

“Professor Croix claimed to have invented an artifact that can spy on what is being said inside a room.” Barbara explains to her friend.

"And she also said that the device was untraceable and impossible to detect with magic or machines." Hannah adds.

 _“Spy dot.”_ Constanze writes on her notepad.

“And you needed that because?” the heiress asks.

“Because we wanted to know what was happening behind those closed doors.” Sucy tells them and has the decency to look a little embarrassed about it. 

“But how were you going to place the Spy Dot…” Akko chuckles while saying the name of the invention and gets an angry look from Croix. “Inside the room since the doors were already closed?”

“That…” Ursula murmurs. “Was the part of the plan that went south.”

**_Flashback to Last Night…._ **

“I have the perfect idea.” Croix says excitedly and Ursula knows that Diana will certainly kill them. “Rats!”

“Rats?!” Barbara exclaims horrified. “Are you crazy?! Do you want Diana’s family name to be mocked by all the other families?!”

“Even I have to agree with what she’s saying.” Amanda says surprisingly. “No type of information is worth messing things up for Diana and Akko.”

“Thank the Nine Witches.” Ursula says relieved. “That at least some of you have enough common sense to not go through with something that could potentially ruin the reputation of Diana and Akko.”

“I didn’t mean rats in the ballroom where all the guests can see.” Croix explains to them. “And we honestly need only one rat. And for one person to see it so they can then inform Diana.”

“And how are you planning to acquire said rat than can be intelligent enough to know better than to just run around the mansion?” Hannah says annoyed.

“Well, simple, one of us will transform into a mouse.” the scientist explains. “And, will carry the Spy Dot with her. Once you plant it on the maid that will see you, you’re free to turn back into a human. The rest, my drones can do.” she says proudly.

“This is a big mistake.” Lotte says worriedly.

“I think it’s fun.” Sucy smirks devilishly. “But, why should one of us be the one that risks it all for a plan that is not ours?” she stares at Croix. “In my opinion, Professor Croix should be the one that transforms into a mouse.”

“I agree.” Amanda chuckles.

“So do we!” Barbara and Hannah add.

“Professor Croix, I know you can do it.” Jasminka smiles.

“What?” Croix stares dumbly at all of them. “But you don’t know how to use my drones.”

 _“I can use them.”_ Constanze writes quickly. _“You taught me the software and commands to do so.”_

“See, we’ve got it covered.” Sucy smirks.

“You’ve got nothing covered!” Ursula reminds them all of her presence. “There’s no way I will let you go forward with this insane plan.”

“Maybe Char is right…” Croix mumbles.

“You mean that you’re chickening out?” Sucy taunts her and knows that the inventor won’t be able to keep quiet about it.

“Probably because she knows that her plan will fail.” Amanda adds and that’s the last straw for Croix.

“Fine, I’ll do it!” the witch says determined.

“Croix Meridies, you will not do anything.” Ursula threatens her.

“Oh come on Char! Live a little!” she says excitedly. “Or are you too old now to have some adventures?” she smirks when she notices the way Chariot flinches at that comment.

“Oh no she didn’t…” Amanda says amused.

 _“She so did.”_ Constanze chuckles.

“Alright.” Ursula smiles darkly and this makes Croix’s fake bravado disappear. “Go ahead and do it.” she says dangerously. “But, without this.” she takes Croix’s wand from her belt and stares at Amanda and Sucy. “Now girls.”

 _“Metamorphie Faciesse!”_ both witches say excitedly and they all watch Croix turn to a purple mouse.

“Oh, she’s so cute!” Jasminka says happily while picking her up.

“Now all you have to do is go find that maid and then make your way back here.” Ursula smiles cheekily at her. “That shouldn’t be difficult at all for the great Croix Meridies.”

“We’ll be around the corner watching you and waiting for you to give us the signal to use the drones.” Jasminka simply says and after putting mouse Croix down, all the witches hide behind one of the walls.

Huffing in annoyance, Croix starts moving around, trying to get a feel of how fast she can go and how to function in this new body.

 _Akko makes it look so simple..._ she thinks to herself and only starts considering going forward when she feels comfortable enough. 

Nevertheless, before she takes her first step into the corridor, she hears a shriek from the other side of the room.

“Oh wow.” Sucy says surprised from the hidden wall. “Took her even less than a minute to get discovered.”

“A rat, a rat!” Anna says worriedly and takes a broom out of the closet.

“Is she planning to hit her with it?” Lotte asks worriedly.

“She so is.” Amanda cackles and they all watch Croix run away from an angry Anna and her broom.

**_End of Flashback_ **

“After a couple of minutes of us watching Professor Croix running around from side to side, we came out and transformed her back to her human self.” Hannah explains.

“Watching the mouse turn to a human gave Anna a fright.” Barbara adds.

“Which is why she has been trying her best to get to Croix.” Sucy chuckles.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Croix says embarrassed.

“It does sound like it was.” Akko says with a wide smile on her face. “Though I feel bad for Anna for getting scared like that.”

“We have apologized non-stop to her.” Lotte promises them. “Professor Ursula cannot look at her without saying sorry.”

“It even got Anna to get annoyed with her and do her best to avoid her.” Jasminka says and they all laugh loudly at this, making Ursula blush brightly.

“No respect at this table.” Croix mutters.

“You started it all.” Ursula scolds her.

“Well, at least it will be a fun story to take back to Luna Nova.” Lotte tries to make the best of the situation.

“About that…” Akko starts to say. “Diana and I, we will not be joining you on your trip back to Luna Nova.”

“What?” all the young witches say at the same time.

“It is like Akko says.” Diana reiterates. “And, I have already spoken with Principal Holbrooke about this request.”

This makes Croix turn serious.

“Does it have to do with what was discussed in the reception room with the other olde families?” she asks knowingly and this gets the attention of everyone.

Akko and Diana nod.

“Was it that bad then?”

“What are you talking about Croix?” Ursula asks her confused.

“The reason we couldn’t go inside that room was because in every olde family event, it is tradition for the host to welcome the other olde family heads.” Croix explains to them. “And usually that’s the end of it. But…” she adds. “Something else must have happened for you two to not return to Luna Nova.”

“Sarah McCallister happened.” Diana murmurs darkly and this get all kinds of reactions from the group.

“She was here?” Amanda asks angrily. “Surely not because you invited her.”

“Her parents must have brought her here.” Croix guesses correctly. “That Thomas McCallister is a pompous elitist that thinks he and his family can do whatever the hell they want to.”

“But I thought that the McCallister took Sarah back home so no one would find out that she was expelled from Luna Nova.” Ursula says confused. “Why bring her to an event where this could be discovered?”

“They wanted to test Dia.” Akko explains. “To see if she would say something or chicken out and just let Sarah and the McCallister be.”

“That’s not the Diana we know.” Croix chuckles and stares at the blonde witch. “So, what did you do?”

“I made it known that her presence was not welcomed and that she wasn’t invited to the party.” she says simply. “It was what happened afterwards that made things escalate.”

“She was trying to rile me.” Akko tells them softly. “Sarah, she was trying to get me to look at her, to acknowledge her. But I didn’t. Because she doesn’t matter.” she finishes strongly.

“I bet that didn’t sit well with Sarah.” Amanda says proudly. 

“She insulted Akko.” Diana whispers and feels Akko holding her hand tightly. “And her father had the nerve to apologize on her behalf to me and not to Akko.”

“Bastards.” Sucy says bitterly and they’re all surprised by her reaction.

“So I told all the heads what happened at Luna Nova.” Diana continues explaining. “That Sarah was expelled because she bullied students and for what she had done to my fiance.” she takes a deep breath. “That didn’t sit well with her father.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Croix asks worriedly. “Did he issue a Challenge?”

“He hasn’t officially.” Diana tells her. “But the letter is just a formality at this point.”

“A Challenge?” Lotte asks confused. “I don’t understand.”

“It means that the olde families will be having a dispute.” Barbara tells them simply. “There are nine olde families, all who are direct descendants of the nine olde witches.”

“Because they are considered royalty in our community, they have special laws and rules.” Hannah continues explaining to them. “You could say they’re privileges that other witch families just don’t have.”

“One of those privileges is the Challenge.” Croix says seriously. “In which a head of family can challenge another one in regards to any issue or problem that arises between them.”

“In this case the McCallister are challenging me because I revealed that their daughter was expelled from Luna Nova and is a bully.” Diana huffs. “Not that anyone needs to look too deep into her life to realize this.”

“Anyhow…” Akko continues with a soft smile. “The remaining families, in this case the other 7, have to choose a side. McCallister or Cavendish. And, depending on the number of supporters from the different territories, a winner is decided.”

“And all of this because of an issue between Diana and Sarah?” Ursula asks baffled. “To involve others doesn’t make sense at all.”

“Because it’s deeper than that.” Croix tells them confidently. “And McCallister is using this as an excuse to make his move.” she stares at Diana and Akko. "Everyone knows that the conservative heads of the olde families are slowly losing power. One of the main figures in this group is Thomas McCallister." 

"Conservative in what way?" Jasminka asks. 

"Racist, homophobic, xenophobic, you name it, the man has done it." 

"Bet that Diana's engagement to Akko will not sit well with him." Sucy adds. 

"We think he's trying to take advantage of the situation to eliminate the Cavendish and also quiet down our allies." Diana informs them. 

"It's smart." Croix has to admit. "And now is the best time for him to make his move. He controls Ireland because that Cassandra Brennan is just as much of a racist and homophobic.” she huffs bitterly.

“You should have seen the way she looked at us during the greeting.” Akko tells her chuckling. “Like if she focused hard enough she could just wish me away.”

Diana chuckles at this.

“Now Akko, don’t make fun of your elders like that.” she jokes. “But you’re right. Those two, along your uncle Antoine and Ella Adley are going to be supporting McCallister.”

"Your uncle?" Ursula asks confused. "He became the head of the Meridies?" 

"Unfortunately he did." Croix says bitterly. "And you remember what he said to us when I brought you with me back home for one of our school breaks."

"Sounds like a real piece of work." Amanda mutters and the two older witches nod in agreement. 

" What about Allerton?” Croix asks worriedly. “I know little of her, but what I do know is that she’s such an enigma that no ones knows what to expect of her.”

“She gave her support to Diana during the meeting. Made it public even.” Akko informs her quickly. “And Spain is on our side as well.”

“That’s good.” Croix says relieved. “The territories are divided evenly.”

“Wait, you lost us there. Territories?” Sucy asks confused.

“The countries where the families are located; they’re known as territories: Spain, Ireland, France and England. So when Professor Croix says that the territories are divided evenly, it means that both McCallister and Cavendish control a similar number of areas.” Barbara tells them.

"The current division is: England has three heads. France has two heads. Ireland has two heads. And Spain has two heads as well." Hannah finishes explaining. 

“But if Professor Croix’s uncle is in France and you don’t have his support…” Lotte starts asking. “Do you have the support of the other head?”

“I do not.” Diana says. “But neither does McCallister.”

“Then she is the one McCallister will target first.” Croix adds.

“Which is why you are not returning with us to Luna Nova.” Ursula finally understands. “You will go talk with her.”

“As well as make our other alliances official.” Akko tells her with a soft smile.

“I don’t understand any of this.” Amanda shrugs. “But if there is anything you guys need from me, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 _“Ditto.”_ Constanze writes.

“Your support means the world to Akko and I.” Diana smiles at them brightly. “And unfortunately, that’s all we can ask from you.”

“Unless you happen to find or know of some sort of connection to the Dubois family back at Luna Nova.” Akko murmurs but is heard by them all.

“Wait, you said Dubois, right?” Lotte asks and they all stare at her. “There is a first year student at Luna Nova, her name is Delphine Dubois. I know her because she also focuses on fairy magic.”

"Could it be that she's related to Celine?" Diana asks Croix. 

"She must be in some way." she shrugs. "All the people that carry our last names are in some way related to the main family. But, I could also find this out for you." 

This makes all the witches stare at each other knowingly.

“Then that’s our way to Celine. By having her hear about what happened at Luna Nova from someone that is there.” Akko says hopefully.

"If she happens to be close enough to her." Amanda reminds them. 

"At least it's a start." Jasminka murmurs. 

_"Jas is right. Doesn't hurt to try."_ Constanze writes. 

“They're right. And, it could work.” Diana mutters. “But it can’t be obvious that we are using her to get close to the Dubois. That is just not right.”

“I have talked to her a couple of times.” Lotte tells them. “And she seems to be very passionate and outspoken.” she nods determinedly. “Maybe I can get her to talk to me and find out about her family" 

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Sucy says proudly and this makes Lotte blush.

“Then we have a plan!” Croix says determined. “You two will go to the other families and make your alliances official. Unlike Thomas, who will go see Celine first, you will leave her for last. That way, you will give us enough time to find out if this girl back at Luna Nova is close to Celine and the Dubois family.”

“It sounds like a good plan, Dia.” Akko reassures her. “Also, it wouldn’t hurt to travel around Europe and be with people that we know like us.”

Diana chuckles at this.

“You’re right as usual Akko.” she then gives her mentors and friends a bright smile. “And you all, you have no idea what this means to me.” a couple of tears fall from her eyes. “Thank you for always supporting Akko and I.”

“We will always support you!” Ursula says immediately and goes to hug the blonde witch.

“Us Luna Nova witches have to stick together.” Amanda jokes.

 _“Like they all said.”_ Constanze writes.

“We’re with you all the way Diana.” Hannah and Barbara promise.

“We are one big family.” Jasminka proclaims and manages to engulf all nine witches in a warm hug.

“Besides, like Akko said, we are the new nine olde witches, aren’t we?” Croix says cheekily and this makes them all laugh.

Because like Jasminka had said, they were all a big family.

And they were going to fight for it.

LWALWALWALWA

Magic is a commodity that only the affluent can understand and control. A tradition that started with the Nine Olde Witches, making sure that magical families remain pure and powerful was the reason why many magical schools were founded. The goal was to instruct and leave the necessary knowledge for the future generations of the Nine Witches so that their families could also rule long after they were gone. 

Thomas McCallister had known that he was a man of greatness. He had been praised by his teachers, parents and relatives from a very young age and had been very quick at escalating the McCallister family branch. He had been ambitious and determined enough that his predecessor, who had not been his father but his grandmother, had chosen him over her own son to lead the family. While his father was a talented and powerful wizard, many in the family considered him weak minded. He was prone to nervous attacks and could only stay focused for very short amounts of time. An ability that aided him greatly when fighting magical duels but not much when dealing with paperwork or logistics. Hence, her mother had been waiting for the right successor to tutor. 

And that successor had been Thomas. 

Under his leadership, the family took a more active role in politics and history. His grandmother's approach had been one of sociable companionship, which meant that the family was active in aiding other families but rarely did things that would further their own goals and position. 

_A waste of time..._ she had told him when he asked her about their reasons for not getting involved in politics. 

_That wasn't the way of Saoirse the Gregarius and part of our legacy is to uphold her teachings and values._

Stupid. 

They couldn't just survive because of the other families' pity. They needed to show the others that they were proud and strong. That they could also be contenders in creating policy and rules that would further the development of magic. 

Thomas was not going to let his family become like the Cavendish, who were slowly but surely losing all their wealth and prosperity. Although Bernadette Cavendish was a talented and very powerful witch, her health had been deteriorating because of her constant use of magic. And as a result, her whole estate and family was suffering the consequences of her inconsideration to the future of the family. 

Stupid. 

After his grandmother passed away and made him the head of the McCallister, Thomas immediately made it known that the McCallister family under his leadership was going to be different. He made it a policy to no longer help the Cavendish with aiding less fortunate families, which meant that more money had become available for them to invest in other endeavors. He found a close number of confidants within the family that would inform him of what the other branches of the McCallister family were doing and if they were following his policies (which some chose not to do at first). This, in return, made everyone in the family start mistrusting each other and blindly follow Thomas' leadership since he was the only one powerful enough to prevent the other members of the family from hurting each other. 

The friendliness and charitable nature of the McCallister disappeared with Thomas. 

Yet they were still standing strong. 

Looking up from his book, Thomas can't stop himself from reminiscing about simpler times when he only needed to worry about having good grades and making sure he got all his homework done in time. Now, he was thinking of the best way to gather allies that could help him put an end to the disgraceful and pitiful Cavendish family line. 

Like it happens in nature, the strong remain and the weak have to die and the Cavendish had been the weak branch of the Nine Olde Families for quite some some time. 

Thomas knew that this was his chance to finally get rid of them for good. Without the Cavendish, the territories would be divided between the 8 remaining families and the conservative group would be able to retain their power in the magical community. With all the new heads being younger, more idealistic and naive, Thomas knew that it was a matter of time before they did something foolish enough to compromise the wealth and prosperity of the olde family. 

Which the Cavendish ended up doing with Diana Cavendish breaking the seal of the Grand Triskellion and giving magic to common people. 

Now that hidden resource that had been kept away for the use of the nine olde families was put in the hands of everyone! That magic that been saved for them was gone and it had all been that brat's fault! 

The brat that then went ahead and got engaged with a common witch! A lesbian who went completely against the goals of the nine olde families which was to preserve the family line! 

Then there were those younger heads from Spain who were delighted with the Cavendish girl and the commoner. Who had asked to speak with the two of them and had seem content with the way things were going. 

That had horrified Thomas and had made him decide that he needed to act. 

He had not planned to do it as publicly nor to involve the olde families. But, thanks to his stupid wife and daughter, he had been forced to defend the family's honor and issue a Challenge to the Cavendish girl. 

He had been forced to acknowledge her as an equal by using said Challenge! 

Regardless, there was nothing else to do about that matter. He had to plan this carefully and make sure he said the right words to the right people. He knew he shouldn't waste his time with Allerton. That foolish woman had always been a thorn on his side and he knew she was going to side with the Cavendish girl to get revenge. Meridies was going to be an easy sell because if there was one thing the old man hated was to see a woman have a position of power. Adley could be brought to their side by mentioning to her how two female witches together could influence other younger witches and make them believe that it was okay to be with another woman. And Cassandra was not going to be a problem at all. Ever since he saved the Brennan family from disappearing, Cassandra had swore her loyalty to him. Spain was going to be a loss for him if what he saw at the Cavendish Ball materialized. But still, there were things he could do to make that relationship fracture and get complicated. 

It was the Dubois girl that was a mystery to him. She was fairly new to the position as family head, and although there she created some policies Thomas didn't agree with, he could understand the need for her to implement them if she wanted her estate to gain wealth. Because her estate was in an area surrounded by non-magical businesses, the Dubois had always been one of the poorer olde families. Yet since Celine Dubois became the new leader, their wealth had increased dramatically and they were now powerful enough to create and influence policy in the magical community. Thomas needed to be careful about her. Having her loyalty and support would not only help him win this Challenge but it would also further his own personal goals. 

This was the woman he really needed to talk to. 

Although he knew his choice was an obvious one, and that the Cavendish girl was smart enough to figure this out as well, he wanted to show her that he didn't consider her an opponent at all. Considering her beneath him was a way to make everyone see that this Challenge was going to be resolved swiftly and the moment he confirmed Dubois' support it was basically over. 

It was the perfect way to get rid of the Cavendish once and for all. 

"France it is then." Thomas murmurs to himself and uses his wand to craft a letter to Miss Dubois where he informs her of his request to visit her estate to discuss the upcoming Challenge and the current relationship between the McCallister and Dubois. 


	15. The Allerton Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing with their friends what happened at the Cavendish Ball, Akko and Diana start planning where to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are finally caught up with what I had uploaded at Adventures of Akko Kagari!   
> When put in one separate story, I'm surprised by the word count of this story!   
> Anyhow, now new chapter will be uploaded very soon!

After spending the day with their family, Diana and Akko were a feeling a little sad about not being able to return with them to Luna Nova. Yet, they knew that they had no time to waste and that most probably Thomas McCallister was already moving forward with his plan to get allies. 

The question that they now had was where to start. 

Which was why, the night before their friends were meant to return to Luna Nova, they all had a meeting where they would decide and confirm their next steps.

“You could go to Spain.” Amanda tells them from her seat. “Would be nice for you to get an official confirmation from the two heads there.” 

“I don’t think that Marisol and Oscar will go back on their word.” Akko says. “From what I saw, they looked pretty determined about joining our side.” 

“Akko is right.” Diana agrees with her fiance. “Though, while they are the current family heads, we should do some research about their family members to get a general idea of the way they will react to our alliance.” 

“That can be done from anywhere.” Ursula adds. “Meaning that some of us could help you two with this research from Luna Nova.” 

“We can do it!” Hannah and Barbara say at the same time. 

“We have some contacts with some olde family members ourselves and it won’t look too strange for us to be asking them some general questions.” Barbara further explains. 

Diana smiles warmly at them. 

“That would be really helpful. Thank you.” she tells her teammates kindly. 

“Anything for you, Diana!” Hannah promises. “We will always support you.” 

“With that settled.” Croix says. “It wouldn’t be wise to go to Spain until we have that research done. Like Diana said, the family heads are young, so we don’t really know how much power they have within their family.” 

“Then how about them going to meet with a stronger family head?” Lotte suggests. 

“The only one that fits those parameters is Miss Allerton.” Akko murmurs. “She’s old enough to have complete control of her family and did voice her support during the Cavendish Ball.” 

“With Diana leading the Cavendish, then that means that she has two of the three olde families in England supporting her.” Ursula sumises. 

“Yet Ella Adley is also in the area. And, she will be supporting Thomas McCallister.” Croix ponders. 

“Think about it.” Amanda points out. “It could be beneficial for them to go to a territory that is divided and get a feel of what is going on there.”

“Amanda is right.” Ursula adds from the other side of the study. “Although it doesn’t hurt to get that official confirmation from the Fernandez and Garcia heads, it would also be good for you to get an idea of what is going on in a divided territory.” 

“And, if something were to happen in the Allerton Estate, you can return to the Cavendish Manor quickly.” Croix adds. 

“ _There is a leyline in the Allerton Estate.”_ Constanze writes. _“We could create a spell that in the case of an emergency, will help you return immediately to the leyline closest to the Cavendish Manor.”_

“That is possible.” Diana murmurs. 

“Meanwhile, we will also try to make contact with Delphine Dubois at Luna Nova.” Sucy says bored. “Until that happens, you two can’t go to France.” 

“Guess that means we won’t travel too far away from home.” Akko smiles. “And, that Miss Allerton will get that visit from us sooner than expected.” 

Diana chuckles. 

“I’m sure she won’t mind.” she then takes her wand out and starts magically writing a letter. "I'll have one of our servants mail this letter to the Allerton estate.” 

_“Perhaps one of my machines could do that for them.”_ Constanze writes. _“It will make the letter get there faster.”_

“That is not a bad idea.” Croix mutters. “Though we don’t know how she could react to the drone.” 

“Olde Families have always been very traditional.” Barbara explains to the rest of witches. “And maybe that show of technology will make them hesitate about the way Diana plans to lead the Cavendish family.” 

“She is already challenging the status quo by making Akko her fiance.” Hannah adds. “Maybe they should play it safe with their way to approach the heads of families.” 

“We shouldn’t.” Akko suddenly says and gets the attention of all of them. “I mean think about it, we are trying to make a point that it is time for the magic community to embrace change. And why should we do that by using traditional means?” she gets to where Diana is. “Remember what Oscar told us during the greeting: That seeing us together gave him hope that things could change. So we should keep showing all the families those changes.” 

“Akko is right.” Diana says simply. “We can’t say we want change and not try to do things differently.”

This statement gets them knowing looks from all their friends. 

“Of course you will go ahead and do this the hard way.” Sucy mutters with a smirk on her face. “Then again, nothing about this was going to be easy to begin with.” 

“We will support you the whole way.” Ursula tells them immediately. “No matter what happens.” 

“It will be risky.” Croix says. “To do things this way.” she smiles sadly. “But you two are right. You can’t say you want to change things without starting said change.” 

“I know it will make a difference to a lot of people.” Jasminka tells them encouragingly. 

“Then we will do this.” Diana smiles at all of them and hands Constanze a letter. “Could you please send this to the head of the Allerton family?”

 _“My pleasure.”_ the short witch tells her with a smirk on her face and leaves the studio with her teammates to go prepare the drone. 

“We’ll go help them.” Barbara says quickly. 

“That way we'll also make sure they don’t do anything too flashy.” Hannah confirms what her friend is saying and follows the other witches out of the room. 

Which then leaves only Diana, Akko, Croix, Ursula, Sucy and Lotte in the studio. 

“There is something else I would like to talk with you.” Croix tells Akko and Diana. “Something that I started considering the moment you told us about what happened yesterday.” she takes a deep breath. “We need to consider the possibility that McCallister will plan to do anything in his power to stop you two from getting allies.” 

“You mean like hurt them?” Lotte asks worriedly. 

“I don’t know.” Croix whispers. “But if his daughter already hurt the two of you, it wouldn’t be too far fetched for her father and rest of family to do something similar.” 

“Croix is right.” Ursula says. “And this man, though he is old-fashioned, he must be powerful politically and magically.” 

“Which could hinder us in territories where we both have allies.” Diana mutters. 

“Does he really have that amount of power?” Akko asks baffled. 

“Olde families are really powerful.” Sucy comments. “Means you two will have to be extra careful with everything.” 

“I will always protect Diana.” Akko promises vehemently. “And I know she will have my back.” 

“Likewise darling.” Diana grabs her hand. “Yet we must take steps into ensuring our safety. Although our magic is strong, we don’t know what kind of power McCallister and his allies have.” 

“Maybe we should stay too.” Ursula says suddenly. “Help keep you two safe.” 

“We can’t ask you to do that.” Diana tells their two mentors. “Besides, you two not only represent yourselves. You represent Luna Nova. And you two helping us, they could manipulate it and say Luna Nova is taking a side.” 

This makes the two older women close their eyes. 

“Diana is right.” Akko gets close to them and holds their hands. “Besides, just like we figured out about the Dubois girl at Luna Nova, McCallister may find her too. You need to keep an eye on her and our friends.” 

Croix and Ursula nod in understanding. 

“We will do our best to keep the Dubois girl safe as well!” Lotte promises her friends. 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to find a way to stop anyone suspicious from getting too close to her.” Sucy smiles darkly and all the other witches know she means this. 

“There’s no one else I would trust with this.” Akko tells her teammates confidently and hugs them tight. “Thank you for always being there for me.” 

“That’s what best friends are for.” Lotte smiles warmly. 

“I need you to come back in one piece to Luna Nova to continue our experiments.” Sucy says bored. “Which means that I need to get actively involved in keeping my number one test subject safe.” 

Diana and Akko chuckle, knowing that this was Sucy’s way of showing them she cared. 

“Yet that doesn’t mean that you have to go alone to your first stop.” Ursula says with a smirk. “I’m confident the girls can make their way back to Luna Nova without us.” 

Lotte and Sucy nod in confirmation. 

“We’ll go tell the others about this now.” Lotte promises her professor and grabs Sucy’s hand, not noticing how this made the pink-haired witch blush brightly. 

“Did…” Croix says amused after watching Lotte and Sucy leave. “Did Lotte just make Sucy blush?” 

“Indeed she did.” Diana smiles. “Perhaps another couple blossoming?” 

This make Akko stare at her two parting teammates. 

“Those two?” she laughs. “They’re crazy about each other. Only problem is that Sucy doesn’t know how to express her feelings and Lotte is too shy to say something.” 

Croix groans. 

“After all this is solved, I will make it my goal to get those two together! My success rate in helping couples get together is 100% successful.” the inventor vows. 

“Seems like Croix has already found herself a new project.” Ursula says amused and then turns her attention to her two favorite students. “About our decision to join you for your first stop…” she hesitates. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not Ursula-sensei!” Akko tells her excitedly and goes ahead to hug her. “Diana and I will love to have you travel with us.” 

“You mean Diana will miss us too once we leave?” Croix now turns her attention towards the heiress who is blushing softly. “Aww Diana!” she hugs her tight. “We will miss you too.” 

The blonde witch merely grumbles but still hugs the inventor tight. 

“Now that this has been decided.” Diana steps away from her mentor. “Perhaps we should call it a night and head to bed. I know you were all planning to leave early morning and Akko and I wanted to travel together with the group as much as we could.”

“Tomorrow will be an exciting day.” Akko says happily. “And I’m sure that everything will work out in our favor!” 

* * *

As they had agreed to do the previous night, all the students and professors from Luna Nova were ready to leave the Cavendish Manor by the time breakfast had been served. Taking advantage of the opportunity to talk for a little longer before parting ways, none of the witches mentioned anything about their responsibilities and their worries. Instead, they all decided to talk about silly things and just enjoy each others' company. 

It was something that they all quickly realized they needed. 

“We will see you soon.” Akko promises their friends while standing outside the leyline that would take them back to Luna Nova. 

“I expect you two to come back to Luna Nova as soon as you teach that McCallister guy a lesson.” Amanda smiles cheekily at them. “Now Cavendish, make sure you protect our Akko from all those silly aristocrats.” 

“You have my word O’Neill.” Diana promises her friend. “And you need to make sure nothing happens to our friends while in Luna Nova.” 

“Of course!” the red-haired woman snorts.

“Please take care Akko.” Lotte hugs her friend tight. “Don’t do anything too reckless.” 

“I promise I will try to stay away from trouble.” Akko vows. 

“You out of trouble; impossible.” Sucy chuckles. “Trouble always manages to find you.” she then, in a strange show of affection hugs Akko. “But you always persevere.” 

“Thank you Sucy.” Akko says surprised and hugs her friend back. 

“We…” Barbara hesitates while looking at their team leader. 

Although they could see the changes in their friend since she started dating Akko, both Barbara and Hannah still didn’t know how to act with Diana when it came to shows of affection. 

“I will miss you two.” Diana goes forward and hugs Barbara and Hannah tight. “Please make sure those five don’t do anything too foolish while we’re away.” 

“We’ll keep an eye on them.” Hannah promises her friend. “You two just focus on yourselves. We will be fine.” 

“I know you will.” Akko tells them warmly. “We have faith in all of you.” 

This makes all the Luna Nova witches smile warmly. 

“Enough sappiness.” Amanda says and they all don’t mention how her voice cracks a little while saying this. “Now, let’s go before we delay those four any longer.” she takes out her broom and the rest of young witches do so as well. 

_“Tya Freyre!”_ they all yell and take flight, making sure of waving goodbye one last time before heading inside the leyline. 

“Well!” Croix smirks and takes out one of her drones. “Guess this means we also need to be our way.” another drone appears and she makes it go towards Ursula. “Your ride awaits, madame.” she jokes and this makes Ursula blush. 

“Thank you.” Ursula chuckles and jumps on top of the drone. “Are you ready girls?” 

Akko and Diana look at each other, knowing that they needed to be careful about their next steps but also be completely honest and transparent about their wishes and thoughts. 

“As ready as we’ll be.” Akko says and takes her broom out, followed by Diana who does the same. 

_“Tya Freyre!”_ the four remaining witches say and they immediately take flight, all of them heading towards the leyline without any kind of hesitation or fear. 

Once they’re inside, they know it won’t take them too long to arrive to the Allerton Estate since the Cavendish Manor wasn’t too far away from it. 

“Now…” Croix says seriously. “There are some things we wished to discuss with you before we part ways.” 

Akko and Diana nod in confirmation. 

“The moment we reach the Allerton Estate we need to be on alert.” Ursula tells them confidently. “While I don’t expect Miss Allerton to do anything against you two, we don’t know if McCallister has planned something to prevent you from visiting your allies.” 

“Char is right.” Croix says seriously. “McCallister can be capable of anything. He is a powerful wizard and he also thinks that you two stand in his way and the way he thinks the magic community should be.” 

“Meaning that he will try to get rid of us.” Akko murmurs. “Well, Diana and I won’t let him do what he wants. We will fight him. And we will win!” 

Diana nods in agreement. 

“Akko is right. Many wizards and witches disagree with the way the magic community currently is. If people like us are the ones needed to start to change things, then we won’t hesitate to do what we believe is right.” the heiress promises. 

“And that’s why you need to be extra careful.” Ursula warns them. “Lucky for us, McCallister doesn’t know the strength of your bond.” 

“Nor the fact that because of the Claiomh Solais you two have magic that is more powerful than any kind of magic I have ever seen.” Croix adds as well. “We need to keep this a secret for as long as we can.” 

“That is a good strategy.” Diana says. “We will abstain from using magic as much as possible so that our opponent doesn’t know the extent of our abilities.” 

“Or at the very least use normal spells.” Ursula adds to Diana’s statement. “We shouldn’t make it seem like we are trying to hide something.” 

“That makes sense as well.” Akko says softly. “If we do too much magic or too little magic it will be suspicious.” she then looks at her fiance. “Though people already expect Diana to do incredible magic because of her reputation. Meanwhile, because I’m a witch from a magicless family they don’t expect much.” 

Both Diana and Ursula are ready to refute this but can’t because Croix interrupts them. 

“Akko is correct!” Croix understands what her student is trying to say and quickly explains herself before her girlfriend and other student kill her. “People underestimate Akko’s abilities and power. And we can use that to our advantage.” 

“Meaning that Diana can do magic like she normally does while if Akko refrains from doing magic it won’t be seen as strange.” Ursula gets her girlfriend’s plan. 

“It will be seen as Akko not being capable of using too powerful magic.” Diana summarizes. “It’s brilliant.” 

Akko smirks. 

“Of course it is! People won’t know what’s coming their way when they see my magic.” she says cheekily. 

“Our secret weapon.” Diana winks at her and this makes Akko blush. 

“You get embarrassed so easily when Diana teases you.” Croix mocks her. “It’s adorable.” 

Ursula chuckles. 

“Now, now, don’t pick on Akko.” she stops her girlfriend from teasing her student. “Besides, we are really close to our stop.” she warns them and the four of them immediately stop talking. 

“Remember, keep your wands ready at all times and stay on alert.” Croix states and then focuses on Akko. “Try to not to do magic if you can but if you’re in danger don’t hesitate to use it.” 

“Understood.” Akko promises and takes out her wand. 

“We’re here.” Diana says and the moment the four witches abandon the leyline they immediately use their senses to feel any kind of magic. 

“Looks like we’re clear.” Ursula tells them and they all head to the entry of the Allerton Estate.

“That’s good news.” Akko says relieved but still doesn’t relax her stance. “Do you think Miss Allerton got our letter?” 

“I so did.” they hear a familiar voice say to them and all the Luna Nova witches turn around to see Miss Allerton coming their way. 

“Miss Allerton.” Diana says with a soft smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Likewise dear.” Miss Allerton promises her. “I mean, when I said you needed to visit, I didn’t expect it to be so soon after the ball.” 

“I… I apologize.” Diana immediately blushes. “I know my letter came out of nowhere and…” 

“I was joking.” Miss Allerton smiles and then turns to Akko. “And you brought Akko as well!” she says happily and gets close to Akko so she can squeeze her cheeks. “So good to see you dear!” 

“Like..dwisee Missh Allerton." she tries to say with Miss Allerton squeezing her cheeks. 

"So cute!" Miss Allerton squeals and Diana, Ursula and Croix can't stop themselves from being surprised at the strange exchange. 

Yet just as quickly as Miss Allerton grabbed Akko's cheeks, the older witch smiled softly before letting go of Akko and creating some distance between them. 

"I apologize for overstepping my boundaries." she says apologetically. "But ever since I saw you at the Cavendish Ball I wanted to do that." 

_We understand that..._ Diana, Croix and Ursula think at the same time. 

"Please don't worry about it!" Akko gives the older woman a bright smile. "Like Diana said, we thank you for having us and apologize for our abrupt letter and following visit.” 

Both Croix and Ursula can’t stop themselves from staring surprised at the way Akko was communicating and managing the conversation with the olde family head. 

"Besides, seeing you act this way shows me that not all olde family heads are stiff, boring wizards and witches." she continues rambling and this gets her a loud laugh from Miss Allerton. 

"That's the Akko we know." Croix murmurs to both Diana and Ursula. 

Both witches nod in agreement. 

"That bluntness is really something." Miss Allerton smirks. "So refreshing." she then becomes serious. "I'm actually glad you two decided to come. It would have been foolish of you two to linger in the Cavendish Manor or return to Luna Nova. Like you probably suspect, McCallister has already started moving.”

This makes the two mentors and students stare knowingly at each other. 

“We were expecting him to do something like this.” Croix says and this makes Miss Allerton stare at her. 

“Well if it isn’t Croix Meridies!” she says pleasantly surprised. “I have heard many things about you.” 

“Knowing my reputation in the magic community, I’m sure most of them weren’t good things.” she mutters. 

“Perhaps.” Miss Allerton agrees. “But, if you have earned the trust of Miss Cavendish and Miss Kagari then I’m sure those rumors are nothing but lies.” 

This makes Croix blush. 

“And you’re Chariot Du Nord!” the older woman focuses now on Ursula. “I used to love your shows so much! Your magic was so wonderful to see!” 

“Thank you.” Ursula says embarrassed. “Though it surprises me to hear you say this. I didn’t expect many olde family members to like my magic.” 

“Not many do. But I married into the Allerton family. I’m not ‘royal’ blood. Hence, I enjoy many things that my fellow olde family members would call too crude for our pedigree.” she finishes sarcastically. 

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” Akko tells her. “You saying that confirms to me your view on magic and the way things are.” 

“And the way you say things was one of the reasons why I liked you.” Miss Allerton smirks. “Now dears, why don’t you come with me so we can talk more about our current situation?” she tells all the Luna Nova witches. 

“Unfortunately we need to head back to Luna Nova.” Ursula says with a soft smile. “We just wanted to make sure Diana and Akko had no problems getting here.” 

“Understandable.” Miss Allerton says seriously. “Like you all probably suspect, McCallister is capable of anything.” 

“Indeed.” Croix murmurs but then smiles cheekily at Akko and Diana. “If anything were to happen, I’m sure they’ll manage. Still, that doesn’t mean we won’t miss them.” 

Akko chuckles. 

“We’ll miss you too.” she promises and hugs her professor tight. 

“Take care of all of them back at Luna Nova.” Diana whispers to them and hugs them once before letting go and turning to head inside the Allerton Estate. 

“Will do.” Ursula and Croix promise her before using Croix’s drones to fly back to the leyline. 

“Now then…” Miss Allerton smiles at the two young witches. “How about some tea?” 


	16. The Allerton Estate II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their arrival to the Allerton Estate, Diana and Akko have the objective of getting Miss Allerton to officially state her support against the McCallister in the upcoming challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! New chapter that no one has read before! Let me know what you think!

After watching Croix and Ursula leave the Allerton estate, Diana and Akko were a little nervous about being left alone with Miss Allerton. The older witch was very well connected within the magic community and Akko and Diana knew that her support would be paramount in helping them cement their stance against McCallister. 

Before arriving to the estate, Diana and Akko had a conversation regarding their objectives for this visit. First, they wanted to be able to obtain Miss Allerton’s official support. Second, that she could offer to keep an eye on the Adley estate while Diana and Akko went to Spain to talk with Oscar and Marisol. And third, that if needed, she would send people to aid them. 

Still, Akko and Diana knew that this kind of help was not going to come for free. 

Because they didn’t know much about Miss Allerton’s life, they didn’t know what they could offer her in exchange for her help. One big disadvantage that they had was that Diana was fairly new and not many families trusted her yet. Hence, they wouldn’t share with them what they knew or had heard about Miss Allerton. And, since their friends had gone back to Luna Nova to focus on finding information about the other olde families, Diana and Akko had no choice but to come to this meeting without much. 

Another big thing that Akko and Diana had thought about was how much they should share with Miss Allerton. Since they weren’t sure of her true intentions, they felt that they should only share only the basics in regards to their position and powers. 

It would be foolish to blindly trust the older woman just because she seemed welcoming and friendly. 

“Too bad that your mentors were not able to stay for tea.” Miss Allerton tells them while leading them towards the manor. “I’ve heard many things about them and I was curious to get to know more about them.” 

“Although Professors Meridies and Callistis are our mentors, they are also Luna Nova teachers. As such, the last thing Akko and I want is for people to misinterpret their position and get Luna Nova involved.” Diana explains. 

“So you expect McCallister to somehow be watching this meeting?” the older witch asks. 

“Yes.” Akko says. “But not because we think you’re involved with him. We just know from personal experience how the McCallister are and it wouldn’t surprise us to see them try to twist things in their favor.” 

“Do not apologize for being cautious when you need to be. It would be foolish for you two to trust me right away.” Miss Allerton tells them. “And you are not wrong in suspecting these things. I too, from personal experience, know how the McCallister can be.” she adds somberly but then smiles brightly at them. “But enough about that, at least for the moment. First, I wanted to officially welcome you to the Allerton Estate.” 

By using her wand, Miss Allerton opens the doors to the mansion, which from the first look is unlike anything Akko had ever seen before. While the layout was similar to Diana’s place, Miss Allerton’s mansion was even more majestic than what she had seen at the Cavendish manor. 

Before coming to talk to Miss Allerton, Diana had explained to her how Miss Allerton had started amassing wealth after marrying into the Allerton family. While she had not originally come from a wealthy family, Miss Allerton was a very talented witch who, in a similar way to Croix-sensei, had invented magical tools and objects that were now a part of everyday life. And, by selling those patents to big companies, she was able to start investing her new wealth in endeavors that wouldn’t have been traditionally approached by the olde families. Diana had also explained to Akko that before Miss Allerton started trading and dealing with the magic community, olde families were very closed off and only worked with one another. That, her fiance had told her, had been one of the main reasons why her family wealth had diminished to the point of her Aunt Daryl desperately selling their family heirlooms. 

In a way, Miss Allerton had transformed the way olde families interacted with the magic community and had opened new channels for olde families to modernize. Which had been one of the first things Diana had started implementing the moment she became head of the Cavendish family. 

“Your house is very beautiful.” Akko compliments the moment they enter the Allerton Estate. 

“Thank you dear.” Miss Allerton replies. “I forget at times that you haven’t been to many olde families’ homes.” 

“This is my second one.” Akko whispers. 

“Please don’t feel embarrassed about it.” Miss Allerton apologizes. “I only meant it as a compliment to your composure and professionalism since I forgot that it was just recently that you got engaged to Miss Cavendish.” 

“Diana, please.” Diana tells the older woman. “And we didn’t interpret your comment as offensive. I too at times forget that Akko is relatively new to all of this. The last thing we expected was to get engaged and for a challenge to be issued because of this engagement.” she finishes apologetically to Akko who squeezes her hand.

“I don’t regret any of it. Besides, if it wasn’t now then it would have been later.” Akko reiterates her support. 

“Your fiance is correct.” Miss Allerton says. “People like Thomas McCallister and his supporters will always be against change that they believe doesn’t benefit them.” 

“Which is why we agreed to do our best in making sure they don’t get away with what they’re doing.” Akko states. 

“I agree with your sentiments.” Miss Allerton smiles at them. “And during the next couple of months you will get to see things that many witches and wizards don’t even know exist.” she tells Akko. “In fact, our estates have their own history and connection to the magical community and magic in general.” 

“You mean how Diana’s estate has an area dedicated to Beatrix the Compassionate?” 

“Yes.” Diana responds. “All the olde family estates were the original residences of the nine olde witches. Because of that, over the passing of time, descendants of the olde witches have created ways to harness magic within those estates.” 

“Almost like having access to a big concentration of magic that wouldn’t be used by other witches and wizards.” Miss Allerton adds. 

“So that’s why you had that magic stone at your manor.” Akko says to Diana. “Do all olde families possess magic stones in their estates?” 

Miss Allerton and Diana nod. 

“That doesn’t seem very fair. With the stone so close, olde family members can harness more magic than the rest of the magic community.” 

“And you’re not wrong about that. But since the Grand Triskellion's seal broke that is no longer the case. Magic is no longer solely found in magic stones. The leylines have been rejuvenated and there’s this abundance of magic that many didn’t think would occur.” Miss Allerton informs them. “Which I assume could be another cause of concern for traditional olde families.” 

“Because now magic can be used by anyone that has the potential and tools to perform magic.” Diana realizes what Miss Allerton is trying to say. 

That the traditional olde families were concerned about their advantage of magic usage over the magical community disappearing. 

And it all happened because of them. 

“I guess that clarifies Thomas McCallister’s motives and additional reasons for issuing a challenge.” Diana mutters. “Still, it does not change the fact that we don’t regret breaking the seal.” 

“I am happy to hear that. In fact… The magic that you used to deliver your letter...” Miss Allerton tells them while walking through the manor. “It was very intriguing.” 

“A friend of ours specializes in robot magic and we thought it would send a statement if we used this method to deliver our letters.” Diana explains. 

“We assumed that spies would be snooping around. Knowing this, we decided to give them things that we want them to relay to their bosses.” Akko adds.

“And you’re correct in taking that approach. Specially since we are not dealing with very honest people.” the older woman huffs. “Which is why we are not having this meeting in my beautiful garden. Honestly, it’s such a shame that we can’t enjoy it during this wonderful day.” she uses her wand to open a door and invites the two younger witches in. “Instead, we will be meeting in this room. It’s enchanted so that no one can hear what the people inside are discussing.” 

“This is very convenient!” Akko says in complete awe while looking around. “Diana, we need to get a room like this at the Cavendish manor!” 

This makes Diana blush and Miss Allerton can’t stop herself from chuckling. 

“Being around her must be very refreshing.” Miss Allerton says to Diana who can’t stop herself from smiling at the sight of her fiance’s innocent curiosity. 

“Indeed.” Diana smiles. “And as you can see, because of said charm it is quite impossible for me to remain upset with her or scold her too harshly.” 

Miss Allerton laughs loudly. 

“You two already sound like an old married couple and you’re not even married yet.” 

Diana and Akko blush brightly. 

“But I know that your visit to my manor is not only to talk about magic and your relationship.” she offers them a seat while moving to her favorite chair. “If you’re here then that must mean that you have a plan of action.” 

“We do.” Diana confirms. “And the reason why we wanted to make this our first stop was because of several reasons. Mainly, we want to get an idea of how a divided area would feel and look like.” 

“It is only a matter of time until Ella Adley declares they’re siding with the McCallister. And we wanted to be around the area once that happened.” Akko adds. 

“But it's not as simple as that." Miss Allerton smirks. "You two want to force Thomas’ hand by having me officially declare my support to your family.” she determines. “Instead of waiting until he announces his alliances, you want to make the first move.” 

“Yes.” Diana confirms. “We know he underestimates us. And most probably he will try to diminish my position the fastest way possible.” 

“By going to France to get Celine Dubois’ vote.” Miss Allerton says. “Hence, there really wouldn’t be a need for the rest of families to vote since your claim would be diminished right away by indirect alliances.” 

“Correct. We know it’s a gamble for us to not go to France first, but honestly, we have a feeling that Celine Dubois will not be easily convinced by Thomas McCallister. From the short time we spent talking with her, she seemed like an intelligent and reasonable witch." Akko explains. 

Miss Allerton nods in agreement.

“Also, we expect McCallister to underestimate Celine because of her age and that later working in our favor.” Diana adds. 

“I can see Thomas acting that way. Specially if he doesn't get the results he wants.” the older witch muses and then smiles widely. “And in order to pressure Thomas to get a response from Celine faster, you two want to rattle things in England.” 

Akko and Diana nod. 

“We believe that the moment he hears about your support he will tell Mrs. Adley to state hers. And while he does that, he will also put pressure on Celine.” Diana says. 

"Because he doesn't want Diana to gain momentum and to be seen as a credible contender in this challenge." Akko adds. 

Miss Allerton laughs. 

“You two are surprisingly perceptive. Like you suspect, Miss Adley is very traditional and will be supporting Thomas because of that. And, from my personal interactions with Celine Dubois, she is stubborn and will not react kindly to Thomas' pressure. Not only that, but many in the olde family community believe that Diana is doing this because of her immaturity and inexperience.” 

“Which will be their mistake.” Akko says confidently, making Diana blush and Miss Allerton chuckle. 

“Your determination and honest desire to change things for the better made me offer you two my support during the ball. The two of you remind me so much of my husband and I when we first took control of the Allerton family. How hard we had to fight traditionalist and retrogrades to make the changes we needed to ensure our family’s success. So to see you two doing this… I want to be there for you just like we had someone be there for us when it was my husband and I.” 

“But that’s not all, is it?” Diana says softly. “There’s something else that motivates you to help us. Something personal.” 

“Isn’t there always?” she becomes serious. “All I will say is that I have my own reasons for wanting Thomas McCallister out of the McCallister family. And, this challenge he started is the right opportunity to make that happen.” 

Diana and Akko look at each other and decide that for now this was enough. 

“Then does that mean?” Akko asks hopefully. 

“It means that the Allerton family officially gives its support to the Cavendish family.” Miss Allerton takes out her wand and starts writing 7 letters. “Regarding the delivery of the letters, would it be alright with you two if I copied your method?” 

“You mean the robot?” Diana asks. 

Miss Allerton nods. 

“We can call Constanze and ask her to give us the schemati…” 

“There’s no need dear.” the older witch smirks and with a flick of her wand, the two younger witches see that the robot that had been used to deliver the first letter had now been multiplied. 

“Incredible!” Akko says while getting closer to Miss Allerton. “What type of spell did you use to multiply the robot? Did you transform other objects around the room to fit the design?” 

“That’s one possible approach.” Miss Allerton compliments Akko’s knowledge. “What I did instead was take very small parts of the robot and use those to return it to the original shape of the robot.” 

“But I don’t see pieces of the original robot missing.” Diana opens her eyes in shock at realizing what had happened. “You mean you took samples so small that the naked eye can’t see the difference?” she asks in complete awe. “The precision required to do such a thing!” 

“I will take that as a compliment.” the older woman smirks but then becomes serious. “While some of our fellow olde family heads can be bigoted idiots, what they also are are very talented at magic. Each one of them specializes in a specific type of magic and are considered the best of their fields. You need to be careful.” 

“Noted.” the blonde turns to look at Akko. “We are prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure our safety and the safety of our friends. 

“Yes we are.” the Japanese witch says seriously and this makes Miss Allerton focus on the two of them. 

“Everyone knows that Diana is a very talented witch and that her prowess at magic is the pride of Luna Nova. Many, on the other hand, underestimate Akko. But something tells me…” Miss Allerton chuckles. “That doing so is a very big mistake.” 

Diana smiles. 

“You may not look it.” Miss Allerton says to Akko. “But I can feel within you an immense amount of raw magic… Very few humans possess such a thing.” 

“You mean you can feel my magic?” Akko asks carefully. 

_ Guess the cat’s out the bag…  _ Diana and Akko think. 

“It leaves a very unique trace. Though I believe not many people will be able to notice it. Specially if they underestimate you and don’t even take the time to try to measure your magic.” 

“People like the McCallister and their supporters.” Diana indirectly confirms Miss Allerton’s theory about Akko’s magical power. 

Miss Allerton nods and finishes writing all the letters she needs to send to the other Olde Family heads. 

“If I can assume your plan of action correctly, do you intend on staying in my estate for a couple of days to see how the community will react to the division of territory?” 

“Only if that wouldn’t be an imposition.” Diana says politely. 

“It’s no imposition at all! It has been a while since I’ve had guests staying at the Allerton estate.” Miss Allerton says happily and with a burst of magic she sends the robots out of the room and the mansion. “Now that that’s done.” she smirks. “There is another guest that is spending the evening here.” 

This makes Akko and Diana look at each other questionably while the older woman starts leading them out of the secret room and towards the living room. 

“I believe that this person will be able to help you two get a clearer idea of what is going on at the Adley estate. And although we just stepped out to the living room, I can assure that nothing spoken here will reach Thomas and his allies.” 

“Then why have our meeting in that secret room?” Akko asks the older witch. 

“Because when else am I going to use it?” she smirks. “Besides, that room is not the best one to serve tea.” Miss Allerton opens the door to the living room, and to the surprise of the two younger witches they see a very familiar witch calmly sipping tea. 

“Aunt Daryl?!” Diana asks surprised. 

“Diana.” the older woman responds. “Miss Kagari.” she takes another sip of her tea. “When I said to you that we should meet sometime soon, I did not think it was going to be that soon.” she jokes and this gets her more surprised looks and stutters from the Luna Nova witches. 

_ She can make jokes…  _ both young witches think at the same time. 

“When I knew that you two were coming to see me, I immediately asked Daryl to join us as well. Specially since Daryl was married to the stepson of Ella Adley and in response has some unique information about the Adley family dynamics.” 

“You were what?!” Diana says shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

“Because there was no reason for me to do so.” Daryl puts her tea down. “At least until now there wasn’t.” she stares at Akko. “But now that Thomas McCallister dared to issue his challenge against the Cavendish and insulted a future member of the Cavendish family; it seems like the time to tell you my story has finally come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a document with how I think the original characters I created look like. If interested, take a look at it and let me know if the characters look the same way you had been imagining them.   
> The more characters I introduce, I will add them to this list with the respective picture. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HVSdeN_y743queg8Zj-464ldnlOJ77EL2ZkFRgizra0/edit?usp=sharing


	17. Daryl's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that her aunt is also at the Allerton Estate, Diana learns many family secrets.  
> Thomas, meanwhile, realizes that Celine Dubois will not be an easy person to convince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Took me longer than expected to get this chapter right but I'm happy with it. Let me know what you think :)

Taking a seat next to Akko, Diana is having a hard time understanding what had just transpired in front of her over the last five minutes. It had all started with Mrs. Allerton pledging her support to the Cavendish by officially notifying the other olde families. After that, they had been informed that her aunt had been waiting for them in one of the many rooms of the Allerton estate. Not only was the presence of her aunt surprising, but the fact that she is willing to share information is not something Diana was expecting her aunt to offer so willingly. 

Not after everything the two of them had gone through after her mother’s death. 

“I know what you must be thinking.” Daryl interrupts Diana’s line of thought. “And believe me, I also didn’t think that I was going to be here today. But, there are things we must talk about. From the former head of the Cavendish family to the current head of the Cavendish family.” 

“I’m surprised you’re so willing to recognize Diana as the new head.” Akko says to the surprise of the two blonde women. “To be honest, I was expecting you to be one of the main challengers to her position and that you were just biding your time.” 

This makes Daryl chuckle. 

“I guess I can see why Diana likes you so much. You’re blunt and direct.” the older woman says. “And I don’t blame you two for suspecting this. Not after our last encounter at the Cavendish manor.” 

“You mean when you threatened me with your snakes and actively tried to prevent me from performing the ritual.” Diana mutters. 

“You were opposing my position as head of family. Doing a ritual that you were not ready to perform and that even Beatrix herself deemed you weren’t ready to do.” 

Akko and Diana can’t refute this because Daryl is right. There was a reason why Diana chosen to save her aunt and her cousins instead of completing the ritual. 

“But you still gave me the position of head of family.” Diana says confused. 

“Because although Beatrix didn’t appoint you, she still appeared to you. And Beatrix only appears to the head of families or future heads of families. Besides, you were not wrong in your assessment of how irresponsibly I was managing the family.” Daryl concedes. “So I decided to give the position to you and try to get as many supporters within the Cavendish family as possible.” 

“Supporters? I thought you said you didn’t want to be the head of family.” Akko is confused. 

“Supporters for Diana’s claim.” Mrs. Allerton responds. “While Diana may have been blessed with the apparition of Beatrix the Compassionate, that does not mean that the rest of members of the Cavendish family will simply concede the throne to her. Not when there are some members that are older than Diana and consider themselves more adequate and prepared to lead.” 

“But she’s the daughter of the former family head. And Beatrix appeared to her.” 

“A fact that only five people saw, three of them being direct relatives of Diana and the other her fiance.” Daryl reminds her. “That’s why, when a new family head is ready to step up…” 

“All the Cavendish family is invited to the ceremony.” Diana whispers. “To prevent the other Cavendish members from doing claims like the ones I assume they’re doing right now.” 

Mrs. Allerton and Daryl nod. 

“You, dear niece, are not well liked within the family.” Daryl says bluntly. “Either people are scared of your intellect or see you as a mere child incapable of leading the family.” 

“I don’t believe it’s only that.” Mrs. Allerton says sadly. “It also has to do with the fact that Diana is Bernadette’s daughter. You can’t deny the fact that Bernadette wasn’t liked by some within the Cavendish family.” 

Diana stares confused at Akko. 

Her mother had not been well liked? Why was it just now that she was learning this? 

“We all know that the reason why Bernadette wasn’t liked by the other Cavendish was because she was ahead of her times.” Daryl argues firmly and Diana is surprised by the conviction and passion her aunt is showing when talking about her mother. “Those people that didn’t like her were jealous of her and of her rise within the Cavendish.” 

“I’m not saying that wasn’t the case.” Mrs. Allerton replies and then looks at Akko and Diana. “But we can’t deny the fact that the Cavendish family has been fractured since Bernadette took control.” 

Daryl nods in agreement. 

“I don’t understand.” Diana whispers. “I thought mother was liked by everyone.” 

“Not even Bernadette could accomplish such a thing.” Daryl chuckles. “But what really made many dislike her was her decision to use the Cavendish’s limited resources to help people that were not part of the family.” 

“You mean you guys were broke even then?” Akko asks and gets herself a chuckle from Mrs. Allerton. 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Daryl admits. “Not to the same extent we were when Diana returned from Luna Nova, but we were starting to see our resources depleting.” 

“So the solution that the Cavendish family came up with was to create an alliance with another olde family. One that was close and had the economic means to support the Cavendish.” Mrs. Allerton explains. 

“But one that also wasn’t very popular with the other families and that would be looked favorably thanks to the union.” 

“Between the Allerton and the Cavendish, the Adley have always been seen as the extra family. The one that was lucky enough to be an olde family.” Mrs. Allerton says. “And after my husband and I took control, we started to put pressure in the area. The Adley were worried about their position in the magic community, and, when offered the deal of making an alliance with the Cavendish to counteract us, they said yes.” 

“I refuse to believe that my mother would agree to such a deal.” Diana says while staring at Daryl. “Not when it came to arranging a marriage. That’s not the…” she closes her eyes. “The woman that taught me about magic, respect and loyalty would not have made a deal that would hurt her sister so much.” 

“She didn’t.” Daryl tells her. “It was our father, the previous family head. The arrangement was made before Bernadette became family head. And once she took the position, the repercussions of breaking an arrangement like that…” she says sadly. “No matter how much my sister loved me, she couldn’t do that.” 

“Why did they choose you?” Akko asks.

“Even from a young age, Bernadette was a powerful and talented witch. Because of this, many suspected that father was going to present her to Beatrix when the time came. But that still didn’t fix the fact that we needed money. Like Mrs. Allerton said, the Adley were the best family to form an alliance with. Father knew he needed to offer to the Adley a person that would be politically powerful enough but yet not in control of family politics. By being Bernadette’s younger sister, that meant I had direct contact with her, which was incentive enough for the Adley to accept the deal my father offered them.” 

“You were seen by the Adley as a bridge between the two families.” Akko says and Daryl nods. 

“So my grandfather forced you to marry a member of the Adley.” Diana states and can’t help to feel sorry for her aunt. 

To be told that she had to marry someone she didn’t love. To be sold out for money… 

Diana was starting to understand why her aunt despised the family so much. 

“It was Ella Adley’s second son. Lucas Adley.” Daryl chuckles. “Both of us knew we were being used by our families. Because of that, we decided to just accept things for what they were and continue living our lives separately.”

“You mean…” 

“Although I moved to the Adley residency, Lucas had his own family with a woman of his choosing and I had my daughters with a man of my choosing. No child was born out of our marriage.” 

“But then why even have the marriage?” Akko asks. “Wasn’t the goal to unite the two families?” 

“Unite them for the time being.” Mrs. Allerton tells the brunette. “Not permanently.” 

“Unite them until one became more powerful than the other.” Diana realizes. “And this is what happened with the Adley after mother fell sick.” 

Mrs. Allerton and Daryl nod. 

“After Bernadette fell ill, the Adley filled divorce papers for Lucas and I. Papers that both of us signed immediately.” Daryl confesses. “At the time I got them, all I could think of was that I was finally free.” 

“But then you returned to the Cavendish estate and you found our money gone and my mother ill.” Diana surmises. 

“When I saw her I understood why the Adley filled the divorce papers.” Daryl mutters. “They had gained enough power to separate from us. And with Bernadette sick, the decision fell on me to sign the papers.” 

“They tricked you.” Akko realizes what Daryl is trying to say. 

“They took advantage of my resentment towards my family and my naivety of thinking that things were going great back home.” Daryl says bitterly. “The Cavendish have always been very good at hiding their dirty laundry from the other families. And since I was no longer living at the Cavendish Manor that meant that all the news I received were the ones the rest of families got.” 

“But what I still don’t understand is how you lost your money so quickly.” Akko says. “With olde families having such a legacy, wouldn’t there be a vast amount of resources available to them?” 

“You’re right.” Diana tells her fiance with a soft smile. “I’ve also been wondering how it was that our money got spent so quickly.” 

“Some Cavendish say that it was because Bernadette wanted to do too much too soon.” Daryl says. “She wanted to help everyone that came knocking to our door and doing so led to our family’s resources depleting. And some members within the family believed this lie.” 

“And one thing olde families don’t like is their money being used to help someone else.” Mrs. Allerton adds. “There were whispers of a coup being organized by some senior members of the Cavendish. These members were being supported by other olde families that wanted to destabilize the Cavendish family to try to gain territory and deals that belonged to the Cavendish.” 

“That’s just horrible.” Akko whispers and holds her fiance’s hand, who had not spoken for a while and was just listening to what the two older witches were telling them. 

“The coup was put on hold when Bernadette got sick and the family started talking about the future head. Why try to get rid of someone that was going to die anyway…” Dary says bitterly. “When Bernadette died, I automatically became the head of the Cavendish because I’m her closest blood relative apart from you. But that didn’t mean that there weren’t others in the family that were trying to get the position.” she explains. “It was only when the true state of the family economics became known that most members of the family left us alone. When they realized that there was no money left for them to spend.” 

“Us running out of money couldn’t have been because of my mother’s policies. I refuse to believe she would do something that would put us, her direct family, in such a situation.” Diana argues vehemently. 

“I wholeheartedly agree with you Diana. And you taking over as the family head was what gave me the opportunity to find out what exactly happened to the Cavendish money.” Daryl tells her. “And you’re right, it wasn’t your mother’s policies the ones that depleted our funds.” 

Diana looks up at her aunt and she can see anger and sadness in her eyes. 

“We ran out of money because some senior members found a way to con your mother. It was known by all that Bernadette wanted to involve as many relatives as she could in her operations; as a sign of trust and camaraderie.” Daryl chuckles bitterly. “But when they realized that she was getting sick, they used that to their advantage to start taking more money for themselves.” 

“Bastards.” Akko says angrily. “To do that to their own family.” 

“It’s not that surprising.” Diana says sadly. “I bet things like this also happened in the Allerton estate before your husband and you took control of the family.” she addresses Mrs. Allerton. 

“True. Members of families taking advantage of relatives and their money is not uncommon at all.” the older woman replies. “Which is why the moment my husband and I became family heads we implemented a system in which we could control all aspects of the family.” 

“But you were only able to do so after gaining the respect and support of your family members.” 

“Doing that wasn’t difficult, Diana. When the family saw how much money and influence was coming in because of my husband and I, they decided to let us lead in exchange for access to the funds.” 

“But the Cavendish have no money to offer.” Akko says. 

“True, but in this specific case that also works in our favor.” Daryl tells them. “Since we have no money, the best thing Diana can offer is stability and the support of other olde families.”

“You mean that if the other Cavendish members see that Diana is well liked and supported by a considerable amount of olde family heads then they will most likely follow her?” Akko asks. 

Daryl and Mrs. Allerton nod. 

“But I don’t think it will be that simple.” Diana says. “Since my position can be contested, that gives McCallister the perfect opportunity to find a Cavendish member desperate enough to become family head and offer him the means to become family head in exchange for their loyalty.” 

Mrs. Allerton nods. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already found someone to challenge you.” she says. “Everyone knows this isn’t the first time he has directly intervened in other family matters.” 

“Wait, he has already done this before?!” Akko exclaims. 

“The Brennan.” Diana says to her. “It’s a cautionary tale all the olde families know. The former husband of Cassandra Brennan was a compulsive gambler. As the husband of a family head, he had unlimited access to the family funds and could make political decisions regarding the family estate.” 

“He gambled the ownership of the family in a poker game and lost it.” Daryl continues explaining. “After that, the Brennan family was left in despair. No one knows exactly how, but Cassandra talked with Thomas McCallister about this and the family was saved from being given away.” 

“That’s why Cassandra will never go against Thomas. By saving the Brennan family, Thomas got himself a puppet to control as much he wants.” Mrs. Allerton says bitterly. “And poor Cassandra had no choice in the matter.” 

“That’s just so stupid! Akko explodes. “Why would she willingly put herself in such a position? It wasn’t her fault.” 

“The shame she would have had to endure…” Mrs. Allerton explains to her. “The possibility of becoming known in history as the family head that allowed the disappearance of one of the oldest families in the world… No one blames Cassandra for making a deal with the devil.” 

“They’re right.” Diana tells her. “The repercussions of allowing this wouldn’t have only affected her. Her offspring and their children’s children… They would have forever been shamed.” 

“I don’t understand that.” Akko says bitterly. “To put such importance on just a name and past history… It’s not worth your principles and your self.” 

“This will be something you will never understand.” Daryl tells Akko without malice. “Because you’re not one of us. You didn’t grow up with the pressure of having to excel from your family and your peers. To be seen as an exemplar figure just because of your last name and having to deliver results.” 

_Like Diana was always expected to…_ Akko thinks while closing her eyes and thinking of all the times Diana had been asked for help back at Luna Nova. 

The teachers themselves always went to Diana when it came to crises. And Diana had just automatically been expected to fix things. Yes, Diana was smart and she knew many things that most witches her age wouldn’t. But she was still a young witch. 

Yet she had always been treated like an adult by their peers. Akko had been jealous of Diana at first, seeing her being pampered and followed by all. But now that she knew Diana, knew the pressure she felt by just being a Cavendish and the horrible machinations her own family had gone through just because they didn’t like Diana’s mother… 

Akko felt so bitter for having been so foolish and naive. 

Feeling her hands being grabbed, Akko opens her eyes to see Diana staring at her, a concerned look on her face. 

She had been crying. 

“I’m sorry.” she apologizes while trying to smile. 

“What’s wrong darling?” Diana asks her. 

“I just…” she takes a deep breath. “I just never really understood all the pressure you feel when we’re at Luna Nova.” she stares at Diana. “And it makes me feel so angry at myself for having been jealous of you before.” she admits. 

“Akko…” 

“While I had wanted to be like you and was jealous of how the teachers and other students at Luna Nova treated you… That whole time you had to deal with the expectations of not only the school but the rest of people who were looking at you as your mother’s daughter. And even now I’ve been oblivious to it.” she finishes bitterly. 

“You couldn’t have known this.” Diana tells her while hugging her. “And like my aunt told you, we know we have to deal with this. It’s a part of our family legacy.” 

“That still doesn’t make it right.” Akko murmurs. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Diana agrees. “But the fact that you care…” she squeezes Akko’s hand tenderly. “Is enough for me.” 

“I will do more.” Akko promises her and this surprises Diana. “I will support you with all my heart and soul. I know I said this when I accepted your proposal…” she smiles. “But I will do my best to become a Cavendish that can uphold your mother’s values and change things for the better.” 

Diana, completely speechless at Akko’s vow, can only hug her tight in response, feeling that no words she can say are enough to show her fiance how much what she had just said meant to her. 

“I said you could never be one of us.” Daryl tells them and this makes Diana and Akko separate. 

“Aunt…” Diana starts saying but stops when the older woman raises her hand. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be a Cavendish I want to support.” she continues saying. “I still believe that Diana is too young to be the family head. That she got involved in something she still doesn’t fully understand.” she closes her eyes. “But now that she did so… I will support her with everything I have.” 

“Why?” Diana asks her bluntly. “You have never loved me. Being at that house with you was so exhausting and painful. So why do this now? Why are you being so kind and understanding now?” 

This makes Daryl stare at her niece, surprised that she had shared so much about how she truly felt. 

Diana was no longer the same young woman she had been when she left for Luna Nova more than a year ago. 

“You look so much like her.” Daryl whispers. “Like Bernadette. You are just as talented, probably even more so than my sister. Everything you did, all the questions you asked and that foolish determination you had when you were unable to use your magic… It all reminded me so much of Bernadette.” she closes her eyes. “The sister who never told me that she was sick. The one that only told me she was dying when it was obvious that was what was happening to her. When there was nothing I could do for her.” 

**_Flashback_ **

“How is she doctor?” Daryl asks the older man who was putting his stuff away. 

He stares at Bernadette who gives him a sad smile and nods. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with Miss Cavendish. But what afflicts her has been slowly taking her life and will finish doing so in a matter of days.” 

“What?” Daryl whispers. 

_That can’t be right…_ she thinks. 

_Bernadette can’t be dying! She’s so strong and powerful!_

“I’ve left you some medicine that will help with the pain.” he tells her sadly. “Unfortunately, that’s all I can do.” 

“Thank you Doctor.” Bernadette smiles at him and the two Cavendish witches watch him go. 

Daryl, meanwhile, was in a state of shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Bernadette was one of the most powerful witches of their time. People flew from all over the world to see her because of her healing abilities. So it couldn’t be true that she was dying, right? 

She must have the power to heal herself! 

“Daryl?” her sister asks her. “Are you alright?” 

“He was joking, right? This is just a sickness that will go away soon, right?” 

Bernadette shakes her head. 

“Then why the fuck are you asking me if I’m alright?! I just learned that my older sister is dying, which I had no idea about and you have the nerve to ask me if I’m alright?!” 

Bernadette chuckles. 

“I deserved that one.” 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Daryl screams. “Bernadette, please tell me this is just another one of your silly jokes. That you’re just messing with me?” 

Bernadette gives her a sad smile. 

Daryl closes her eyes, not wanting to see the way her sister was staring at her.

_Bernadette was going to die. She was going to lose her sister._

“When did you know?” she whispers. “When did you know that you were dying?” 

“A couple of months ago.” Bernadette tells her. “After it became obvious I was not getting better and I was losing my magic, I had a doctor perform an examination.” 

“What did he find? What is it that’s afflicting you?” Daryl whispers. 

“No one knows.” she chuckles bitterly. “Ironic, that the head of the Cavendish family will die from an unknown disease. The only thing that we do know is that my soul was directly affected and it’s being drained from me. And a body without a soul...” 

“Is dead.” Daryl whispers. “Bernadette… Why didn’t you tell me? Is it because you don’t trust me?” she asks bitterly. 

“Of course not!” Bernadette promises and beckons her closer. “I only trust you, little sister.” she gives her a warm smile.

“Then why did you hide this from me?!” Daryl cries and grabs her sister’s hand. “I could have done something! I could have been there for you! Instead, all I can do is just watch you fade away.” she finishes bitterly. 

“There was nothing you could have done.” her sister brings her closer and Daryl is now hugging her tight. 

“Still! You’ve always been so selfish Bernadette!” she cries. 

“Forgive me.” she hugs Daryl back. “Forgive me for being selfish. And for continuing to be so when I ask you for one last favor.” 

“Anything…” Daryl promises. 

“Diana. Please take care of her.” Bernadette asks her. “She will make things right.” 

This makes Daryl close her eyes bitterly. 

“I will take care of her.” she vows. 

**_End of Flashback_ **

“After that, Bernadette made me swear that I would never tell anyone how she died.” Daryl tells them. “I can’t remember precisely when it was that the sadness of losing my sister became hatred towards her. For not having told me sooner, for charging me with taking care of you, who were turning out to be just like her and was a daily reminder to me of my dead sister.” Daryl closes her eyes. 

“Aunt Daryl…” Diana whispers and feels Akko holding her hand tight. She knew Akko understood her desperation for answers and was offering her support. “Does that mean then that someone killed my mother?” she asks without looking up. 

“I don’t know.” Daryl tells her. “I spent many years trying to understand what happened to Bernadette but I still have no idea of what it could have been.” 

“Unfortunately, magic still has its unknown elements that leave even witches and wizards as powerful as us baffled.” Mrs. Allerton adds. “Bernadette’s sudden illness and death being one of them.” 

Diana nods, not knowing what to say or how to take everything that had been discussed. 

“That doesn't answer Diana's question.” Akko says suddenly and this gets the attention of all witches. “Why are you helping her now?” 

Daryl chuckles. 

“I know I failed to keep my sister’s promise. And this is not to make amends for that.” she clarifies. “When Bernadette asked me to take care of Diana, she said that she was the answer to everything. At that time I thought it was her illness that was making her say all that. But it’s no coincidence that it happens to be you the one challenging McCallister and trying to change the status quo of all olde families. At least that’s what I believe.” she closes her eyes. “I couldn’t do anything for Bernadette but watch her die.” she looks at Diana. “This time, I know I can do something. And I don’t want to feel what I felt when Bernadette died.” she whispers. “The helplessness of knowing I couldn’t do a thing to help my sister.”

“So you're helping me in order to make yourself feel less guilty about what happened." Diana surmises. "What you’re saying is very selfish, Aunt Daryl.”

Daryl smiles.

“We Cavendish women have always been very selfish when it comes to our own family.” 

“I did put the whole family in jeopardy because I want to be with the woman I love.” Diana agrees and stands in front of her aunt. “You will not betray me.” 

“I will not.” Daryl promises her. 

“Then please help me.” Diana extends her hand and Daryl squeezes it. “Help me find the traitors within the Cavendish family.” 

Daryl smiles wickedly at that. 

LWALWALWALWA

“Miss Dubois…” Thomas says politely while drinking tea. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” 

“Of course.” Celine says simply. “I couldn’t refuse since you were already in France when you sent me the letter stating your intent to visit.” she adds bluntly. 

Thomas chokes on his tea but acts as if nothing happened. 

“You seem to be well informed.” he smiles at her. "As expected of you, Miss Dubois." 

“You are in France, Mr. McCallister.” she reminds him. “Now, I will go straight to the point and inform you that I have not yet made a decision regarding who I will support for the upcoming Challenge.” 

“Miss Dubois, I have not mentioned anything about…” 

“But you intend to.” Celine interrupts him. “Specially after Miss Cavendish received the support of the Allerton family and was seen on friendly terms with Mr. Fernandez and Miss Garcia.” 

Thomas put his cup away and decides to state his motives clearly. He had tried to see how the Dubois woman was going to react to his presence. Her bluntness had not been unexpected but he had believed she was going to make him think she didn’t know his reasons for visiting. 

Not only that, she also revealed to him that she had connections in France that allowed her to know of his arrival to the country before he informed her. 

Celine Dubois was just as dangerous as many had warned him. 

“This challenge has nothing to do with me nor benefits the olde families’ position in the magic community. This was done just out of spite towards Diana Cavendish, her fiance and their indiscretion with your daughter.” Celine tells him and this makes Thomas flinch. 

To put it in such language! 

“Surely you can’t expect me to not defend my daughter’s honor, Miss Dubois.” 

“I expect a lot of things from you, Mr. McCallister.” she tells him simply. “Your reputation precedes you.” 

Thomas does his best to not lose his composure. 

“Regardless of the motives, the Challenge was accepted by Miss Cavendish and every olde family head has the duty to vote.” 

“Indeed. That does not mean we have to share our intention of vote. Once a family head that is outside the conflict places the first vote, then the remaining families have four months to make a decision.” Celine smiles politely. “Does that mean then that you’re here because you were hoping that I, the one that can truly be considered neutral, would issue the first vote in favor of you and hence end the Challenge fairly quickly?” 

“I was hoping I could persuade you of seeing things my way and offer your support to the McCallister.” Thomas tries to say politely. “Surely you can see that there’s no benefit in creating an alliance with the Cavendish when they have nothing to offer. The McCallister, on the other hand, are well connected in the magic community and both Ireland England’s political arena. Surely you can see the benefits of aiding me, the family head, in this endeavor?” 

Celine remains silent, thinking of her answer. 

“It is true that allying myself with your family will bring me the most economical and political benefits.” she agrees. “But currently I’m in no need of either of those things. Your political influence is limited to Ireland and England, countries where I have no active enterprises or businesses.” she explains. “And economically, the Dubois family is doing well beyond our initial expectations for the year. Even if the Meridies support you, which I’m confident will happen, it does not affect my operations at all.” 

Thomas closes his fists tight, not having expected to be denied so bluntly. 

“That does not mean I will support the Cavendish either.” she smirks. 

“You mean you will not vote until the last family head places their vote.” Thomas says bitterly. “And after that you will choose the family that is doing the best at that moment.” 

Celine smiles. 

“It’s foolish then to wait that long when we know the McCallister are better placed economically and politically.” Thomas adds with a smirk. 

“Is it?” Celine asks knowingly. “Then why are you here appealing to me when you’re trying to sound so confident of how things will be like in four months?” she chuckles and is going to say more before they’re interrupted by two robots heading straight towards them. 

Using their wands, both Celine and Thomas stop the robot, which bows to them and hands them a letter with a familiar crest. 

“Well what do you know?!” Celine laughs and opens the letter, which starts reading itself. "Mrs. Allerton always manages to find such amusing and intriguing trinkets." she makes the robot dance around the room. 

_Greetings, olde family heads. As we are all aware, a Challenge has been issued between the Cavendish and McCallister family. As such, it is our obligation to vote for one of these two families. This Challenge, unlike many others I have participated in, has no right cause in it being issued. Yet once a Challenge is started it must be seen until the end. Because of this, I will go ahead and publicly offer my support and vote to Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish family. Diana has the makings of a great family head and I look forward to see her welcome the new generation of witches and wizards that will arise from these changing times._

_May the Nine Bless Us All,_

_Madeline Allerton_

Thomas knows his face must be red because of all the anger he was experiencing. It didn’t surprise him that Allerton was siding against him. She was the only one that had offered her support for Diana right away. If so, why did Diana choose to meet with her instead of heading to Spain or even France? Were they really that confident in themselves? Was their decision to meet with Allerton first a way to tell him that they weren't afraid?

Were they trying to mock him?

“Well what do you know?! It seems like I now have four months to decide who I will support.” Celine chuckles. “Though I’m surprised they chose to visit Mrs. Allerton. I was expecting them to come see me first.” she tells him with a smile. “Instead here you are.” 

This makes Thomas abruptly stand, the letter and tea all left forgotten. 

“So your answer to my request will be that?” he asks bitterly. 

“Indeed. I have no wish to involve myself in this matter and will wait until the last moment to make my vote public.” 

“I see…” Thomas then smiles angrily at her. “You are young and naive, Miss Dubois. And because of that, I will go ahead and give you some advice: You will not do well if you choose to challenge me.” 

“Challenge you Mr. McCallister?” Celine says confused. “I would never dare to do such a thing. I merely want to remain neutral in this matter.” 

“You can’t remain neutral. You need to choose a side. And I suggest you choose the winning one. My side.” 

“I will choose the winning side.” Celine tells him with an innocent smile. “And currently, I still don’t know which one it will be.” 

Thomas stares at her, knowing that in her innocent statement she had just told him she didn’t see him as a strong contender. 

She had indirectly challenged his authority. 

And she was going to pay. 

“I’m confident you will start to see things my way very soon.” Thomas grabs his hat and coat. “In the meantime, I bid you farewell.” 

“Farewell, Mr. McCallister. May the Nine bless you.” Celine tells him and all Thomas wants to do is turn around and make that child realize with what kind of person she had decided to play with. 

He was going to make her pay. 


End file.
